Qué hubiera pasado si
by sh1m1
Summary: Os traigo una historia imposible, una en la que dos chicos cambian sus vidas, de amores imposibles y futuros imaginados. ¿Estáis preparados para conocer la historia de dos de los magos más odiados y amados del Mundo Mágico? What if… SiriusxSeverus. NC-17. Lemon. Slash(chicoxchico).
1. 1971 Septiembre

**1971** **Septiembre**

Esperaba en el andén emocionado por poder conocer por fin aquella escuela de la que tanto le había hablado su madre. Se imaginaba un mundo en el que sería plenamente aceptado, dónde podría practicar su magia sin ser tratado como un bicho raro.

Estaba repleto de una una alegría que pocas veces había experimentado y ésta aumentó cuando vio una cara conocida. Lily Evans su compañera del colegio también estaba en el andén entre asombrada y deslumbrante como ella siempre había sido. Él siempre había sabido que ella era especial, y le alegraba tanto tenerla en esta escuela también.

Estaban saludándose cuando alguien le empujó, un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises. Le miró como si sólo estuviera viendo a un insecto que acababa de impactar contra el cristal de su coche.

Estaba acostumbrado a ese gesto en el mundo muggle, no esperaba recibirlo entre los compañeros de aquel nuevo mundo mágico que estaba por descubrir. Esa triste constatación le ensombreció parte de la alegría con la que estaba viviendo el día.

Obviamente, aquel muchacho no se disculpó lo más mínimo y siguió con su camino.

—Sirius, te esperamos esta noche en la sala común—oyó que le decía un chico rubio y mayor que ambos, que portaba la insignia de prefecto y los colores de Slytherin.

Su madre le había hablado de las casas, de las principales cualidades de los miembros que pertenecían a ellas. Esperaba que él y su amiga pertenecieran a la misma y poder estar juntos.

Intentaría que aquel gesto aislado no le estropeara aquel día tan feliz. Lily y él subieron al vagón y buscaron un compartimento, encontraron uno libre, y allí se sentaron. Lily le pudo relatar con calma cómo había sido la llegada de un extraño cartero vestido de mil colores a su casa. Sus padres habían pensado que todo era una broma, pero el funcionario les había demostrado la autenticidad de las habilidades de su pequeña.

El gesto de Lily, tan bonito como siempre había sido, se entristeció al contarle como su hermana Petunia se había encerrado en su habitación y no había querido hablar con ella salvo en contadas ocasiones que la obligaban sus padres. Sabía que ambas hermanas aunque opuestas siempre habían querido. Una extraña relación, incomprensiblemente Lily adoraba a su hermana cuando esta a su entender no se lo merecía en absoluto y no la trataba bien, sintió que alguien tan bueno como Lily sufriera esa pena.

Cuando comenzó el viaje, Lily agarró su mano con fuerza.

—Severus, esto es de verdad—dijo con un susurro y la sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

Él le apretó la mano como signo de reconocimiento, y miró por la ventana como iban alejándose de Londres.

No duró mucho su calma y soledad, apareció un joven con todo el pelo revuelto y un par de gafas redondas. Asomó su cabeza por allí preguntando si podía entrar.

Lily le dijo que sí, algo con lo que Severus no estaba conforme, el prefería estar solo.

—Hola—saludó el chico—. Soy James Potter, encantado—dijo extendiendo su mano a Lily.

Ésta, encantadora como siempre, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Lily Evans—respondió. Al darse cuenta de que su amigo se mantenía callado—. Y este es mi amigo, Severus Snape.

Éste sólo asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba lo tonto que parecía aquel chico mirando embobado a "su amiga".

Potter se sentó y comenzó a charlar sobre en qué casa querían entrar, el dijo sin atisbo de duda, que él sería un Gryffindor. Lily sonreía y Severus, dijo un poco cortado que a él le gustaría pertenecer a Slytherin cuna de grandes y poderosos magos.

En ese momento, el chico moreno que antes le había empujado en el andén, metió su aristocrática cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Slytherin? —dijo con desprecio —. Espero entrar en Gryffindor, sólo por ver la cara que pone mi querida madre—dijo con una mueca mirando a James.

Éste comenzó a reír alegremente mientras el nuevo entraba y se sentaba a su lado.

—Este es Sirius Black, el primogénito de una de las más prestigiosas cunas de Slytherins.

Severus se quedó, sin querer, ridículamente fascinado con esa información. Quiso extender su mano para saludarle pero en ese mismo momento fue interrumpido por la llegada del carrito de las chucherías.


	2. 1974 Noviembre

1974\. Noviembre

Estaba como siempre, salvo las veces que lo acompañaba Lily, haciendo sus deberes en el Gran Comedor. Tristemente en esta escuela tampoco había encajado y seguía siendo el bicho raro para todos. Especialmente martirizado por los chicos que conoció primero en el vagón del tren.

Triste suerte la suya. Para colmo, James Potter no dejaba de aletear sus plumas como un pavo real cuando Lily estaba cerca, algo que le parecía del todo ridículo. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor. Si él era un auténtico grano en el culo sus tres amigos no le iban a la zaga. Especialmente Sirius Black, le dejó bien claro el desprecio que sentía por él al expresar sus deseos de pertenecer a Slytherin.

No podía negar que Black era todo lo que él no era, guapo, elegante y popular. Cualidad que no dejaba de restregarle en cada momento que tenía ocasión. Tampoco entendía el motivo de tanto odio a su persona, pero bueno, no es que fuera la primera vez que alguien lo odiara tanto.

En secreto soñaba con ser su amigo, que le mostrara esa misma camaradería que se gastaba con los otros tres. Muy avergonzado se reconoció que quería ser importante para él y no solo un objetivo del que burlarse.

En días como aquel se hacía la promesa que destacaría en algo en lo que el chico no pudiera dejar de admirar. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, si es que a alguien le importaba. Al parecer, no.

Justo en ese momento pasó un libro volando a toda velocidad derribando el zumo de calabaza que había junto a él, esparciendo todo su contendido encima de su pergamino. Bufó fastidiado mirando hacia donde se dirigía el libro, cómo no, Potter que no se dignó ni a mirarlo pero no dejaba de reír.

Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su pergamino pero había quedado arruinado para lo que él consideraba un buen trabajo digno de entregar. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al menos allí esperaba encontrar más calma.

Ese día tenía clases de pociones con Gryffindor, aunque odiaba estar con esos cuatro también podía estar con Lily y a decir verdad delante de ella se solían comportar mejor. Además era su clase favorita, el profesor Slughorn era bueno con él y le había invitado a formar parte de sus célebres cenas del Club de la eminencias. Estaba orgulloso de ellos aunque también se daba cuenta del interés que tenía el profesor tras ello, no era tonto. Y no es que lo pasara de maravilla con el resto de celebridades pero al menos estaba en un club en el que los cuatro fantásticos no habían podido entrar.

Pociones era una de sus materias favoritas, el profesor Slughorn le había dicho que tenía un talento especial para ello y que sería un gran creador de pociones.

Le gustaba imaginarse a sí mismo creando pociones para San Mungo. Siendo reconocido y rico sin tener que llevar todo prestado y remendado como el libro de pociones que tenía ante él en ese momento.

Al terminar la clase Slughorn le pidió que se quedara, cosa bastante común. Pero en este caso había otro alumno que había sido requerido para quedarse, Sirius Black. Con suerte uno de los peores alumnos de esa clase. No se le veía contento pero sí arrogante como siempre. Ese corte aristocrático no le dejaba nunca, aunque se empeñara en llevar la ropa toda mal colocada a posta.

—Señor Snape, tengo que pedirle un gran favor, que dada su generosidad no tendrá problema en aceptar—dijo el profesor con su vocecilla cantarina—. La madre del señor Black es una gran amiga mía y me ha pedido encarecidamente que le busque un profesor particular a su queridísimo primogénito.

La cara de Black fue adquiriendo todas las muecas inimaginables, pasó del desdén al asombro terminando por la rabia.

—Jamás—sentenció Black—. Quejicus, no.

Severus estaba casi disfrutando el momento, a pesar de estar casi tan sorprendido como el otro. Hubiera reído a mandíbula abierta si fuera dado a ello. Jamás hubiera pensado en una situación tan estupenda para demostrarle a Black que estaba por delante de él. Magnífico, al fin su suerte parecía estar cambiando.

o0o

"Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás" era el mantra que se repetía Sirius, pensando que repitiéndolo la situación desaparecería.

Lo seguía repitiendo mientras el otro chico iba recogiendo todos los materiales que iban a necesitar para crear la poción. Se le veía en su salsa, claro está, si le hubiera mirado, pues Sirius tenía la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado de la pared. Mucho más interesante esa pared que mirar al estúpido arrogante de Snape.

En un momento dado tuvo que cortar su mantra interrumpido por la insoportable voz de la sanguijuela.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que haya dicho Slughorn, no pienso hacer nada de lo que tú digas, Quejicus.

Éste lo miró con su clásica mirada impasible, ¿había vida en ese gusano? Nadie podía estar tanto tiempo sin cambiar de expresión, ciertamente le ponía los pelos de punta.

A lo que Snape, no dijo nada, colocó todos los ingredientes delante de él y fue recitando el nombre de todos;?después las cantidades que estaba usando, cómo remover la varita e infinidad de cosas que a Sirius le traían sin cuidado, no pensaba realizar el mínimo intento.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron dos horas, Snape, no había dejado de hablar para sí mismo mientras iba realizando cada paso de la poción.

Una vez acabada recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decirle nada a Sirius.

Éste imaginaba que ahí quedaba todo, que no tendría que volver a estar con el Slytherin, pero cuán equivocado estaba. A partir de ese momento todos los miércoles después de clase estaban destinados a sus "clases particulares", habían adoptado el mismo modus operandus, Sirius miraba la pared, Severus hablaba en voz alta.

Hasta la cuarta "clase" Sirius no se dio cuenta que aquellos miércoles dormía mucho mejor, y que en el fondo la voz de Snape le relaja. Por ello, en la siguiente clase no dejó de lanzarse pequeños encantamientos que interrumpieran constantemente el trabajo del chico. Le daba rabia que Quejicus tuviera el más mínimo poder sobre él, aunque fuera positivo.

Tuvo que reconocerse que el chico tenía paciencia ya que siempre continuaba aunque tuviera que empezar desde el principio.

o0o

No sabía ser poseedor de tantísima paciencia, pero también descubrió que tener a Black en esa tesitura, le gustaba. Absurdamente disfrutaba de esas dos horas los miércoles. Por un lado le demostraba su maestría con las pociones y por otro, aunque jamás de los jamases lo reconocería ante nadie, le gustaba estar con el chico, que le dedicara su atención o no atención.

Lo cierto, es que aunque Black no se daba cuenta había mejorado algo en pociones, Severus estaba seguro que algo de su método pasivo le estaba sirviendo, y en parte se sentía orgulloso.

Uno de esos miércoles, cuando estaban en el aula de pociones realizando una poción que habían visto esa semana en clase, Black se aproximó al caldero.

Severus se tensó un poco, ya que no sabía cómo iba a actuar el Gryffindor. Sólo se quedo parado junto a él, así que continuó realizando la poción.

—¿Por qué usas Dictamo?—dijo tranquilamente mientras ojeaba las instrucciones de la poción—. No viene aquí.

—El dictamo tiene cualidades antihemorrágicas, al usarla en esta poción potencia sus cualidades renegadoras.

Black le seguía mirando, mientras el otro seguía con la poción.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso?—le preguntó interesado.

—Leyendo y practicando—sonrió para sí Severus—. No siempre salen a la primera.

o0o

Sirius estaba sorprendido, bueno una cosa era que Snape tuviera facilidad con las pociones, ¿pero que las mejorara?, no pensaba que ningún chico de su curso tuviera esa capacidad, y a decir verdad, no creía que los de cursos superiores la tuvieran.

Pero lo que más le asombró, y le tenía paralizado, fue esa pequeña sonrisa que nunca había visto en su pálida cara. Era como si acabara de descubrir a otra persona dentro de él, alguien a quien nunca había visto. Alguien que sí quería conocer, estaba algo desconcertado, no esperaba querer llegar a conocer al Slytherin, ni a nadie que tuviera que ver con esa casa.


	3. 1975 Enero

_Grimmauld Place, Enero 1975_

Sirius había pasado todas las vacaciones de Navidad en Grimmauld Place hastiado y teniendo que soportar a su odiosa madre. Recordándole lo decepcionada que se sentía por él, no como el niño de sus ojos, Regulus.

Cada día la relación con su familia era más desagradable, y estaba deseando que comenzaran las clases. Se escapaba todos los días que podía a casa de los Potter, ellos eran mucho más su familia que la que le había tocado por nacimiento.

Por las noches, cuando estaba sólo en su cama y pensaba que nadie podría observarlo ni juzgarlo, incluido él mismo, pensaba en Snape. Sabía que su familia era pobre, y que vivía en un barrio muggle que él jamás había frecuentado.

Recordaba aquella pequeña sonrisa que le había fascinado y muy a pesar suyo, le había atraído más que la sonrisa de ninguna chica en su vida. En la oscuridad de su habitación, intentando no recordarlo por la mañana, pensaba cómo sería besar los delgados labios del chico, ¿él querría?

Quizás sólo estuviera idealizando el momento y cuando volvieran a encontrarse sólo sintiera el mismo rechazo que había sentido por él desde que lo conoció.

Estaba deseando volver a la escuela, por muchas razones, pero entre ellas por una escurridiza serpiente a la que quería besar.

Su mundo se estaba volviendo del revés.

-x-

 _La Hilandera, Enero 1975_

En una casa mucho más humilde otro chico tampoco podía dormir. Estaba deseando volver a la escuela, allí, aunque se burlaran de él podía practicar la magia, realizar pociones y pasar dos horas todas las semanas junto a un Gryffindor en el que no podía dejar de pensar. Bien, era un estúpido, ahora tenía su atención pero de poco le servía, no era su amigo, no le hablaba fuera de esas dos horas salvo para reírse de alguna broma que le gastara su amigo Potter. A pesar de todo, le gustaba pasar ese tiempo con él, aunque prácticamente no levantaba la vista del caldero le notaba cerca y mirándole.

"Menudo imbécil eres" se dijo a sí mismo," ¿enamorándote del enemigo? ". Eso era algo que jamás compartiría con nadie, y que jamás dejaría que saliera a la luz. Bastantes problemas tenía ya con ser el bicho raro de la escuela para que todos se rieran de su enamoramiento, el primero de todos ellos sería el propio Black.

Pero cuando no controlaba su mente esta se iba a los labios del moreno, a sentir sus delgadas manos sobre él, y allí sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser torbellinos de imágenes demasiado alocadas para darle un nombre.

 _Hogwarts, Enero 1975_

"Bien, esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas volar libremente tu imaginación" pensó Sirius. Ahora andaba como loco buscando al de Slytherin, y lo peor no era eso, era que no lo veía por ningún sitio.

—¿A quién buscas, Romeo?—preguntó socarronamente James.

—Mejor no lo quieras saber—sentenció este de mala gana.

—Esto es lo último que esperaba ver, al señor témpano de hielo, sufriendo por una chica—por toda respuesta se llevó un capón de Remus.

—Gracias, amigo—contestó mientras seguía mirando para todos lados dentro del Gran Comedor.

Finalmente lo vio, llegando sólo y sentándose en una esquina de la mesa de su casa. Él no le había visto, y estaba gritando en silencio "mírame, mírame, mírame" algo que pareció surtir efecto, pues en ese momento Snape levantó la vista y la dirigió directamente hacia él. ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así? Un día lo odiaba y ahora sólo quería que lo mirara, esto era de locos.

-x-

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar que sabía estaría Black, siempre estaba allí. Tan sólo que ahora estaba mirándolo con intensidad, eso no sabía qué podía significar. Quizás problemas para él, le estaba mirando demasiado fijamente y no podía apartar la mirada. Lo más extraño fue que le sonrió, jamás en su vida le había sonreído, quizás una sonrisa llena de malicia al lanzarle una puya, pero esa sonrisa, nunca.

Notó cómo el rubor subía a sus mejillas, él nunca solía ruborizarse, pero aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y concentrarse en sus guisantes, no se atrevió a volver a levantarla hasta que hubo acabado. No podía dejar de pensar el porqué de que le hubiera sonreído, dudaba que realmente fuera simpatía por él, nunca la había demostrado.

¿Y si era una nueva burla contra él? Encima para colmo de males se había sonrojado, mostrando que aquello le había afectado. Estaba haciendo sus cálculos sobre cómo sobrellevar esa situación, aunque una pequeña parte de él quería pensar que el otro le había sonreído de verdad, sin más intención de la que le alegraba verlo.

"Severus, vas a acabar pagando caro tanta tontería" se dijo a sí mismo mientras salía del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación.

-x-

Se había sonrojado y Sirius no pudo dejar de disfrutar con el rubor que tiñó el rostro del chico, eso no lo había esperado, pero decir que estaba encantado era poco. Estaba deseando que llegara el miércoles por la tarde para volver a verle. Quería volver a verle sonreír y sonrojarse, y mucho más si le pudiera tocar. ¿Realmente se atrevería a hacerlo? 

-x- 

Llegó el miércoles por la tarde y para su sorpresa Black ya estaba allí. No quería volver a sonrojarse estaba seguro que lo utilizaría para burlarse de él.

—Hola—le saludó. Algo le pasaba al Gryffindor, le habrían dado un golpe en navidades.

—Hola—contestó mientras iba a por el caldero y los ingredientes.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?—dijo Black cordialmente.

Le miraba desconcertado, ¿qué había pasado?

—¿Qué?—dijo—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—preguntó Severus desconcertado agarrando su varita fuertemente por si acaso.

—¿Saber cómo te han ido las vacaciones?—dijo este despacio, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? No veo qué hay de malo—dijo aproximándose un poco más.

—¿Hace unas semanas ni me hablabas? ¿Y ahora me sonríes y quieres saber de mis vacaciones?—dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se dio cuenta que había hablado de más pues el otro le volvía a sonreír como en el comedor y seguía aproximándose. Nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse y también se sintió un estúpido.

o0o

Estaba adorable cuando se sonrojaba, quería verle siempre así, aunque prefería que no le rehuyera mientras lo hacía.

Sin querer estaban retrocediendo por la clase, el daba un paso el otro retrocedía uno, así hasta casi llegar a la pared más próxima.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Snape, podía ver su pelo y lo que una vez pensó que era grasiento era un brillo azulado que desprendía la oscuridad total de su cabello. Aún sonrojado sin querer levantar la mirada, llegaron hasta la pared. Y la espalda de Snape chocó contra ella, éste levantó la vista encarándole. Era algo más bajo.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?—dijo Sirius con la voz cargada.

—¿Por qué me estas acorralando?—sonaba casi ahogado, sus ojos tan negros como su pelo estaba brillantes.

—Buena pregunta—dijo apoyando su mano contra la pared, realmente quedaba poco espacio entre ellos. No sabía que bicho le había picado ni porqué se estaba comportando así. Sólo sabía que quería estarle cerca.

-x-

Se inclinó un poco, ¿en serio le iba a besar? Mierda, una parte de él estaba diciendo "sí, por favor" pero también su instinto de supervivencia se puso alerta.

Tenía su varita fuertemente agarrada y se la puso a Black en la garganta. Se sobresaltó de inmediato.

—¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces?—dijo Severus.

No contestó, seguía allí plantado mirándole, sin querer tenía que mirar hacia arriba pues le superaba por algunos centímetros. Algo que le hacía sentir vulnerable aunque fuera él el que tenía su varita sobre el cuello de Black.

—¿Continuamos con las pociones?—dijo algo incómodo Black.

El momento se había roto y se maldijo por ello, veía claramente que la intención del Gryffindor había sido besarle. Quería volver ahí, pegado contra la pared con Black tan pegado a él que podía sentir su calor. Pero había sentido miedo de que sólo fuera una estratagema para burlarse de él. "Quizás lo fuera" se dijo.

El moreno por primera vez fue hacia el estante de los ingredientes y tomó lo que venía en el libro.

-x-

Se sentía tan pero tan estúpido, se había pensado que podría tenerle simplemente porque él quería tenerlo. Y seamos sinceros, tenía el orgullo herido, ninguna chica se le había resistido nunca. El rechazo en ese sentido no lo había experimentado nunca, sabía que era guapo, que tenía estilo y el gusano le había amenazado con la varita mirándolo con repugnancia.

Bien, picaba bien. Y lo peor es que tenía que seguir viéndole, pensó que podría mortificarle aún más pero por otro lado, algo había cambiado y aunque el otro le rechazara no quería herirlo.

"¿Esperanzas, Sirius?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos intentaba no mirarlo, siempre iba solo o acompañado por Lily, realmente tampoco tenía nada que decirle y pocas veces sus miradas se encontraban.

Esta situación no le gustaba para nada, sus amigos supieron que algo no andaba bien. Por lo general Sirius era un chico alegre y divertido, y desde que volvió de las vacaciones se encontraba taciturno e irascible, algo que estaban pagando ellos sin querer. Intentaba controlar su mal humor, realmente le afectaba que el Slytherin le tuviera tan obsesionado y lo peor de todo, éste era totalmente inmune a sus encantos.


	4. 1975 Febrero I

Hogwards, Febrero 1975

Desde aquel miércoles Severus se encontraba contrariado, como si hubiera tenido la miel en los labios y él no hubiera podido saborearla, máxime cuando la había rechazado varita en mano. Y esa miel lucía deliciosa, se atormentaba pensando.

Se habían encontrado varios miércoles más pero el chico apenas le miraba, tampoco es que él fuera a mirarle directamente, no se atrevía. Sencillamente hacían sus pociones juntos, Severus siempre echaba un ojo a la del otro para que no cometiera ningún error. Pero tenía que reconocer que había mejorado lo suficiente para que casi no tuviera que decirle nada.

En el comedor, alguna vez mirando a la mesa Gryffindor, el león jugaba con su comida, pero realmente parecía taciturno. No era el alboroto andante que solía ser, obviamente eso no podía ser por su culpa, era imposible que él pudiera afectar de esa manera a Black.

Aunque su mente Slytherin pensó que quizás lo que el moreno sufría solo tenía que ver con haber pisoteado su ego, sin haberlo querido, pues él pensaba que quería burlarse de él. Cierta parte se regodeaba con haber puesto al chico en su sitio, pero otra, la que se sonrojaba con su sonrisa, le entristecía verlo así.

Pero se sentía impotente él no se veía capaz de hacer nada, no veía la forma de acercarse. Se tensaba con sólo tenerlo al lado. Cómo iba a iniciar una conversación, ¿para qué? ¿para que le rechazara?

Su casa era reconocida por el ingenio de sus miembros capaces de conseguir sus metas retorciendo los límites con astucia, en esos momentos se sentía indigno de ser un miembro de Slytherin. Lo único que sentía era pavor, pavor porque el moreno de ojos grises se riera en su cara por haber creído que quería algo de él.

Su humor no era mucho mejor, incluso le había hablado mal a Lily, pero estaba exasperado. No se había sentido así jamás por nadie, nadie le había atraído hasta ese momento del modo que lo hacía el moreno y en el fondo ahora ya no actuaba como antes, cuando Potter le insultaba, Black miraba hacia otro lado. En parte le hubiera gustado aunque fuera insano que el otro también le insultara pero no esa indiferencia que se gastaba ahora.

Intentaba pensar que ya se le pasaría, él tenía mucha paciencia, algo que se aprende cuando uno está en el lado más débil.

-x-

Sirius estaba de un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho, en realidad le molestaba estar molesto, que el grasiento, como se obligaba a seguir llamándolo, le hubiera rechazado e ignorado era una molestia.

Sus amigos habían intentado averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba pero ni por un millón de galeones les iba a contar que tenía mal de amores por _Quejicus_ _._ Aquello no podía salir de su cabeza, sí, allí estaba muy pero que muy bien guardada esa idea.

Cuando su amigo James la tomaba con el Slytherin, cosa por otro lado muy habitual, él intentaba mantenerse al margen. Si le hubiera defendido hubieran sospechado, y él en ese punto prefería verlo sufrir. Bien que no era de su mano, pero si James tenía una insana obsesión para fastidiar al moreno, él que culpa tenía.

Remus le había abordado más de una vez a solas, con esa mirada suya, sus ojos color miel eran tan comprensivos siempre. Estaba claro que alguno de los cuatro tenía que poner sensatez y ese había sido siempre Remus. Había estado tentado más de una vez a desahogare con él, pero se sentía tan estúpido que no quería que su amigo pensara mal de él.

Estaban dando un paseo ellos solos, James y Peter se habían ganado un castigo, él estaba tan ausente que se había perdido la broma, sino seguro que él también hubiera estado retenido.

—Sirius—le dijo el licántropo con voz calma—. Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido, ese lobo siempre le sorprendía, ¿pudiera ser que supiera cual era el motivo de su desánimo? El rubor subió a sus mejillas pues podía notarse arder.

—Yo...—empezó a decir, se sentía algo acobardado y eso le hacía sentir peor.

—No te preocupes, Canuto—le dijo poniéndole un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Tú me apoyaste cuando todos me rechazaron, jamás te rechazaría... por nada.

Sintió que esas palabras estaban cargadas de mucho más significado del que podía esperar. Y se abrazó a su amigo, Remus siempre era un puerto seguro, un amigo fiel.

El rubio acariciaba su nuca reconfortándolo, y aquello se sentía tan pero que tan bien. No recordaba la última vez que nadie le había abrazado así.

Abrió los ojos, pues los había mantenido cerrados en ese cálido abrazo, y vio dos agujas negras llenas de odio clavadas en él, si las miradas mataran él ya estaría muerto.

Snape, los estaba mirando, debió tener un libro en las manos pues ahora estaba tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo, su cara, la cual nunca reflejaba nada, era una máscara de odio, ¿y de pesar? Pareciera la cara de alguien que acababa de ser traicionado.

Sirius se quedó congelado, sólo le había podido hacer reaccionar cuando se había aproximado a él aquel miércoles, la pequeña serpiente no era tan inaccesible como quería hacerle ver, estaba molesto por lo que estaba viendo. Una chispa de esperanza explotó en el pecho del Gryffindor, que ni corto ni perezoso, abrazó más fuerte a su amigo.

Por un momento pensó que le iba a lanzar una maldición, pero salió corriendo de allí, sorprendido por que el pelinegro perdiera su hierática compostura, Sirius se permitió una sonrisa.

—Gracias, lunático, me has ayudado infinitamente—le dijo a su amigo.

-x-

Severus estaba que echaba humo, estaba fuera de sí, aquel asqueroso, aquel estúpido, aquel engreído, había sido un necio pensando que el Gryffindor había estado penando por él. Desde luego el más estúpido había sido él, por haberse imaginado algo así.

Pero aquella sonrisa en su cara cuando le pilló mirándolos, aquello pedía cobrarse justicia, le iba a hacer pagar cara su burla.

xxxxxxxx

 _Capítulo cortito pero que espero que os guste._

 _Intentaré actualizar todos los martes._

 _Gracias por las reviews, favoritos y alertas._

 _Besos y feliz martes_

 _Sh1m1_


	5. 1975 Febrero II

Hogwarts Febrero 1975

 _Aula de pociones_

Sirius llevaba deseando que llegara ese miércoles toda la semana, quería ver a la pequeña serpiente a solas. Aquella reacción le supo a mil besos dados por el moreno, estaba furioso cuando habían cruzado sus miradas mientras seguía abrazado a Remus.

El chico de hielo había reaccionado nuevamente, sus sonrojos le habían calentando la sangre, de eso no cabía la más mínima duda. Pero esa reacción le había hecho brincar el corazón. "¿Celos?" Oh sí, disfrutó aquel momento todo lo que pudo, pero reconocía que estaba deseando verlo a solas para saber cómo reaccionaría.

Cuando llegó el Slytherin ya estaba delante de su caldero, no podía verle la cara, se acercó lentamente, con su caminar altanero como solía llamarlo James. Se sentía bien volver a ser él mismo, bien pensado ¿volvía a ser él mismo? No tenía ganas de darle vueltas al tema.

Fue a por su caldero y se colocó al lado del chico.

—Snape—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Black—respondió el otro, cortante como la hoja del cuchillo que tenía en ese momento entre las manos.

Intentó sacar toda la conversación posible mientras realizaban sus pociones. Pero era prácticamente imposible. El moreno no iba más allá de monosílabos sin mirarle. Eso era frustrante, había tratado de ser cordial pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia y atacó de la única manera que supo en ese momento

Bien, parecía que no habría mucha conversación a menos que él hiciera algo para cambiarlo.

—¿Disfrutaste de las vistas del lago el otro día?—deseaba provocarlo para que explotara, para que volviera a reaccionar ante él.

Sabía que su tono había sido totalmente altanero, se giró para encararlo y estaba esperando casi ser hechizado por el otro. Lo que no esperaba fue encontrar la sonrisa ladina del Slytherin.

Se giró hacia él.

—Una pena, Black—dijo Snape mirándolo a los ojos fijamente—. Yo no comparto—le dijo esto enmudeciéndolo.

Sirius le miraba ojiplático, bien, esto no lo esperaba. Snape le estaba mirando de un modo tremendamente seductor y eso le tenía derretido. Tardó en entender lo que el otro le había dicho.

—Pero ... no hay nada ... —Vale, se estaba quedando imbécil ante aquella nueva actitud—. Remus y yo no tenemos nada.

—Has perdido tú oportunidad, leoncito—dijo acercándosele peligrosamente. Le agarró de la corbata y le aproximó hacia abajo, parando apenas a centímetros de su boca—. Como te decía, yo no comparto y ambos conocemos tu reputación.

Dicho lo cual, le soltó y salió del aula, dejando a un Sirius totalmente perplejo. No solo le había acelerado, le había rechazado y además le había insultado. Y él no hacía más que pensar cuán sensual podía ser el bastardo.

-x-

Severus tuvo que salir del aula después de su escenita seductora con el Gryffindor, no pensaba tener éxito pero siguió una corazonada. Los leones tenía en alta estima su honor y él intentó pisárselo por todos los medios.

Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, sentía sus mejillas arder y estaba eufórico. Cualquiera que pudiera verlo en ese momento no podría creer que era él, sonrojado y sonriente parecía una persona completamente diferente. Cierto es que se notaba distinto, como si hubiera sacado una parte de él que no hubiera conocido hasta el momento.

Le había sorprendido ser capaz de intentar seducirlo, de haberlo agarrado y acercado tanto a sí mismo como para notar todo su calor. No negaría que había deseado besarlo mientras éste lo miraba embobado, pero aquello consistía en hacerle desearlo no en llegar a nada más. Ni ahora ni nunca.

En el fondo sí había escuchado la fama de don Juan que tenía el Gryffindor, pero nunca le había visto en acción hasta ese día en el lago. Jamás se acercaría a él, que fuera a consolarse con su querido amigo el correcto Lupin, tan tranquilo y correcto siempre...

"¿Celoso?" Pensó. Pues sí se había sentido celosos, pero al menos ese sentimiento le había hecho reaccionar y la venganza la estaba disfrutando con creces.

-x-

Sirius aun permanecía en el mismo sitio en el que le había soltado Snape, estaba asombrado, también estaba molesto, la viborilla había intentado ofenderlo. Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que había aumentado su deseo hacia él. Si ya lo sentía cuando el pelinegro no era más que un témpano de hielo, el haber visto esta nueva cara le había jaleado.

Quería más de ese Snape, y no iba a rendirse.

-x-

—No me apetece Lily—dijo por quinta vez Snape.

Lily llevaba como una hora intentándole convencer para que fuera con ella a la fiesta que iba a organizarse por San Valentín en la escuela. Años anteriores se habían podido ahorrar el trámite ya que a los alumnos más jóvenes no le estaba permitido quedarse más allá de la cena. Pero en este, bien sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Él no quería beber ponche, y bailar como un idiota, prefería quedarse una semana en la enfermería.

—¿Quizás es que ya tienes pareja, Sev?—dijo la pelirroja con sorna.

Éste la fulminó, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento, el insufrible James Potter se aproximaba hacia ellos. Severus apretó la mandíbula.

—Evans—dijo Potter con su acostumbrada estúpida sonrisa-me-creo-que-soy-seductor.

—Potter—contestó esta secamente.

—¿Querrías ser mi pareja en el baile de San Valentín?—preguntó éste más rápido de lo que su estúpida arrogancia les tenía acostumbrados.

La pelirroja se quedó rígida, Severus sabía que la chica detestaba a su compañero de casa, y éste no hacía más que perseguirla insistentemente. Si tan sólo la hubiera dejado tranquila, y fuera menos arrogante, algo imposible por otro lado, quizás y sólo quizás, hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con su amiga.

—No va a ser posible, Potter—agarró los hombros de la chica de una manera protectora—. Ella es MI pareja de baile.—Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de volar hasta los grises de Black, que en estos momentos parecían arder de rabia.

Potter seguía mirando a la pelirroja, boquiabierto, pudo decir miles de insultos hacia Severus, era lo común, pero no pudo negar que en el fondo le daba un poco de pena el chico. Jamás lo reconocería, él si creía que estaba profundamente enamorado de Lily.

Se fue sin decir nada, y notó a su amiga algo tensa aún, le quitó el brazo de los hombros y se fueron andado, pasando delante del resto del cuarteto de oro. Pudo notar los ojos de Black sobre él, y no pudo más que sonreír para sí, él también podía ponerlo celoso, aunque no lo había hecho por ese motivo, se dijo.

 _San Valentín, Entrada al Gran Comedor_

Realmente se arrepentía del momento en el que le había dicho a su amiga que sería su pareja de baile, qué necesidad tenía de haber salido con ese valiente gesto al ver a la chica tensa por la propuesta de Potter, ni que fuera un estúpido Gryffindor.

La chica le había ayudado a comprar una túnica de gala de segunda mano, realmente lamentable para su gusto, odiaba ser tan pobre en momentos como ese. Y así se encontraba, esperando a Lily en la entrada del gran comedor, intentaba no hacer contacto con nadie, tampoco es que nadie lo mirara, la verdad. Pero se sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar.

Decir que Lily esta hermosa era quedarse corto, la chica brillaba con su vestido color verde, el contraste con su rojo pelo la hacía lucir adorable. Pobre Potter, lo iba a pasar francamente mal esta noche.

—Estás espectacular, Lily—le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para entrar al comedor.

—Gracias—respondió esta, y agarró su brazo, dispuesta a entrar al baile.

-x-

En una esquina del comedor del que habían sido retiradas todas las mesas y sillas, cuatro chicos vieron entrar a la pareja. Cada uno contuvo el aliento o lo dejo escapar a trompicones por diferentes motivos.

—Merlín, es tan hermosa—dijo James, sin darse cuenta que no había quedado registrado sólo en su mente sino que lo había compartido con sus amigos.

Un brazo se colocó sobre sus hombros.

—No te preocupes, esta noche vas a bailar con Lily—dijo muy serio Sirius—. De eso me ocupo yo—. Bien, eso había sonado casi como una amenaza.

Los cuatro amigos habían acordado ir juntos en solidaridad con James, la verdad es que Sirius sabía que él no iba a poder invitar al moreno al baile así que la resolución le pareció genial.

Y se sintió morir cuando el Slytherin cogió a la pelirroja de los hombros declarando que era su pareja. ¿Tan mal había interpretado las señales? Había dado por sentado que Snape tenía interés en los chicos, ¿quizás solo lo hizo para ponerlo celoso? La verdad es que normalmente la pelirroja le era simpática incluso podía entender el enamoramiento de James por ella, pero ahora mismo si las miradas mataran ella habría caído fulminada más rápido que con un Avada.

Estaba descolocado pero a la vez decidido, esa noche iba a tener unas palabras con la serpiente y a poder ser algo más. Nunca había sido una persona insegura, y el pelinegro le estaba trastocando los esquemas, ¿realmente merecía la pena? Bueno, lo tenía claro, lo iba a usar y lo iba a tirar, y se iba a quitar la estúpida obsesión de encima.

Estaba bien harto de sentirse aturdido, de mirarlo anhelante, tanto como un Black podía mirar anhelante a nadie, se sobreentiende. El que bebía los vientos por alguien y hacia mayoritariamente el ridículo por atraer su atención era James con Lily. Las cosas tenían que volver a su ser.

El joven se jaleaba a sí mismo con su discursito "todo lo que un Black siempre consigue, maldita estúpida serpiente, bla bla bla"

El comedor se había convertido en una gran pista de baile, había una mesa con bebidas de un extraño color rosa y todo estaba decorado con corazones de diferentes tamaños que bombeaban cuando se posaban sobre la cabeza de algún alumno.

Evan y Snape estaban junto a la barra de bebidas, les interceptaría allí. Pero cuando se estaba aproximando ellos fueron arrastrados con otro grupo de alumnos por una bandada de corazones al centro de la pista.

Vio como Snape tomaba a la chica por la cintura y agarraba su mano, y comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista como si de dos bailarines profesionales se trataran. Quedó totalmente hipnotizado con los elegantes movimientos del chico al que jamás hubiera creído un excelente bailarín. Sus movimientos era gráciles y elegantes. Nuevamente lo miraba embobado, y ese no era el plan que tenía trazado.

Disfrutó observando al Slytherin bailar sin ese semblante amargado que solía lucir, se le veía desenvuelto y disfrutando del momento. Casi podía sentir el gozo que estaba sintiendo casi como si fuera el suyo, y eso por un lado le asustó y por otro le aceleró el pulso.

Pasado un par de bailes, sin pensarlo mucho, irrumpió en la pista de baile y se situó al lado de la pareja, ambos se quedaron mirándole sobriamente, y adelantó su mano para solicitar el baile, el problema fue, que cuando Lily de mala gana soltó a su compañero de baile, Sirius no tomó su mano sino que tomó la de Snape.

El silencio que se produjo en ese momento, fue letal, todos los estaban mirando, la música parecía haber desaparecido dejándolos solos. La ocasión que había creado Sirius fue tomada por un rápido James, que agarró a Lily y la incitó a seguir sus pasos, aún algo anonadada.

La cara de Snape era un cuadro, por un lado, pálido como un muñeco de cera, con rayos de rabia que podían verse ascender por todo su ser, y por otro lado, un brillo en sus ojos, quizás sólo lo hubiera imaginado.

No le dio opciones de reaccionar obligándole a moverse al ritmo de la música, pero Sirius no era estúpido y tras breves segundos Snape le empujó y salió de la pista de baile. Bueno, ya bailarían en otro momento- pensó optimistamente Sirius- cuando caiga rendido a mis encantos, bailará conmigo aunque sea a solas.

Ahora, podría aprovechar esa ocasión para seguirle y provocar que el momento "rendición" se fuera gestando.

Siguió los pasos del moreno que estaba saliendo por la puerta haciendo ondear su túnica negra casi como volara, era rápido, tuvo que salir corriendo para no perderlo por los pasillos.

—Snape, espera—dijo casi sin aliento—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Éste hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado y siguió su camino, tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo para detenerlo en mitad de uno de los pasillos que se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Por toda contestación recibió una maldición que le hizo callar, maldito Snape, le había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Olvídame—le escupió en la cara, era pura furia pero también había dolor, humillación en sus ojos—. No sé que oscura obsesión te has agarrado conmigo, Black, pero déjame en paz.

Su tono le sonó casi como un lamento, no le gustaba nada verle así, no había sido esa su intención. Intentó deshacerse del hechizo, pero si trataba de sacar su varita perdería el momento con Snape.

Agarró su hombro, y se inclinó hacia él. Tomó su mejilla, era cálida y suave, los ojos negros abiertos de par en par le miraban asustados. Acarició con su pulgar la suave piel del chico, y aproximó y acarició sus labios. Podría haberle lanzado otro hechizo, pero estaba dispuesto a sufrirlo mientras pudiera tenerlo un segundo así.

Rozó sus labios contra los de Snape, eran finos pero suaves, movió los suyos queriendo profundizar el beso. Sí, eso llevaba deseando por meses y aquí lo tenía. Había olvidado el posible ataque, su falta de voz, concentrado en su boca y el calor que sentía de su cuerpo.

El beso se hizo más ávido cuando notó el movimiento por parte del moreno, gracias a Merlín se los estaba devolviendo. Lo pegó contra su cuerpo y saboreó sus labios. Notó como se relajaba el hombro por el que le tenía agarrado y deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta abrir su palma sobre su cintura.

Quería más, quería saborearlo, entreabrió su boca abriendo los labios de Snape con su movimiento, introdujo su lengua, sabía a cerveza de mantequilla y a especias, tenía un sabor delicioso. Le atrajo más hacia sí mismo, y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando sintió el roce tímido de su lengua.

Sirius estaba disfrutando el momento más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa para poder tomar aire. Sin separarse ni un centímetro de Snape, tomó aire contemplando sus ojos de obsidiana entrecerrados. Estaban vidriosos, contemplarlo así le turbaba, quería contemplarte siempre así. Con los labios hinchados, entreabiertos, una expresión entre asombro y entrega, que le hacía desearlo más.

Nuevamente le beso, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera arrepentirse, pegándolo a sí mismo. Los brazos de Snape al principio estaban laxos pero ahora podía notar sus manos sobre sus brazos. Apretándolos mientras se entregaban a un beso arrebatado. Quería más contacto, quería tocarlo y deslizó las manos hacia abajo agarrando su trasero.

Sintió su forma redondeada y apretó haciendo que el otro se frotara sorprendido contra él, soltando un gemido dentro de su boca. Despegó un poco la cabeza reclinándola hacia atrás lo que aprovecho para atacar su cuello, blanco y sedoso.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando, y aunque no era su intención original llegar a ese punto, no sería él el que parara los acontecimientos. Se frotó contra el cuerpo de Snape para hacerle saber cuan excitado estaba, y se encontró con unos ojos negros derretidos.

Iban a tocarse en aquel pasillo ¿le dejaría meter su mano debajo de su túnica? No es que no se muriera de ganas, es que no quería espantarlo.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio ante su dilema, quería más, se estaba poniendo duro como una piedra y Snape parecía sufrir el mismo efecto. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de cuajo, cuando sintió contra su muslo la dura erección de chico. No se contuvo y dirigió su mano hacia allí, palpando sobre las capas de tela su miembro hinchado. Jadeó ante su contacto, con las mejillas rosadas por la excitación, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con una mano en su culo, comenzó a frotársela sobre la tela.

Snape se agarró de sus hombros, mierda esto estaba yendo demasiado deprisa pensó Sirius por un momento, no era el lugar para hacer eso, en mitad de un pasillo demasiado próximo al baile, sin voz, tan excitado que no sabía cómo podía estar hilando pensamientos coherentes. Nunca le había importado estar en esa situación antes, incluso podía decir que le atraía el peligro de ser pillados, pero lo que estaba sucediendo allí sabía que estaba sujeto con alfileres y había algo en ello que le parecía mal.

"Mierda, Black, desde cuando te has vuelto tan honorable" se dijo a sí mismo.

Escucharon sonidos de risas y pasos acercándose, el silencio en el que se habían sumergido fue roto por sonido de música y voces.

Snape se separó de él como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo, le miraba sorprendido y echo a correr antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Dejándolo solo en mitad del pasillo sintiendo todavía en sus manos el calor de su cuerpo.

Mierda, si ya estaba obsesionado con él, qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora que todo su cuerpo le suplicaba devorarlo hasta hartase.

 _Dormitorio de Slytherin_

El corazón brincaba desbocado en su pecho cuando llegó a su dormitorio, estaba entrando en una espiral de pánico, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo mierda había acabado en un pasillo besándose con Black y siendo prácticamente masturbado por éste?

¿Se había vuelto loco? Tanto que aún tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no salir corriendo a buscarle y continuar con lo que habían dejado a medias. Sentía recorrer escalofríos por la espalda cada vez que pensaba en cómo le había besado, en sus manos apretándole, tan jodidamente bien, tenía que cortar con ese pensamiento ahora mismo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo con la erección que tenía en ese momento.

Mierda y mil veces mierda, no tendría que haber cedido, tendría que haberlo apartado antes de que ocurriese nada, se estaba frotando las piernas de manera obsesiva.

Lo odiaba por colocarlo en esa posición, cerro las cortinas de un tirón molesto consigo mismo, lanzó un hechizo de insonorización y se desprendió de la túnica exponiendo la erección que no parecía bajar.

Le maldijo y en vez de pelear, le besó, le acarició. Sus pensamientos estaban volviendo al pasillo mientras agarraba su polla con la mano.

Le había agarrado por el culo atrayéndolo, había notado lo excitado que estaba Black, y aquello lo había vuelto loco. Estaba acariciándose fuertemente, rememoró cuando colocó su mano sobre su pantalón frotándole con los ojos grises llenos de deseo.

Sin poder contenerse recordando su cara de deseo se corrió.

—Maldito Black—jadeó

xxxxxxx

 _Otro capítulo, este es algo más largo, pero eso no perdona la demora en publicar. La historia está en mi cabeza, y la terminaré... lo prometo!_

 _Espero que os guste, tanto si es así como si no, os agradezco los comentarios y las alertas, y a todos los que leen y no dicen nada, gracias igualmente!_

 **Sh1m1**


	6. 1975 Marzo I

Hogwarts, Marzo 1975

 _Aula de pociones_

Sirius estaba que echaba humo, salió del aula de pociones casi arrollando a sus compañeros, el profesor Slughorn le acaba de decir lo contento que estaba porque sus avances en pociones le estaban situando entre los alumnos que podrían superar al año siguiente los TIMOS, y que ya no parecía necesitar la ayuda de Snape.

Él intentó encontrar al pelinegro, pero se había escabullido del aula antes de que el profesor hablara con él.

—No creo que pueda terminar el curso con el mismo nivel si no cuento con la ayuda de Snape, profesor—intentó convencerle con su mejor cara de perro abandonado.

—Creo que usted es perfectamente capaz de realizar todas las pociones que llevaremos a cabo—le dijo con su característica voz melosa—. Ánimo muchacho, todos hemos necesitado ayuda en algún momento, pero ahora es el momento de andar solo—concluyó con unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Estúpido viejo chocho, no entendía nada, él necesitaba esas clases con Snape, la serpiente le rehuía desde la noche del baile, y había sido prácticamente imposible poder hablar con él.

Sabía que detrás de aquel "cese" estaba el Slytherin, intentando evitarle a toda costa.

Necesitaba estar a solas con él, necesitaba repetir todo lo que había pasado en el pasillo y prolongarlo durante horas y aún así querría más.

—Ey, amigo—dijo James agarrándolo por el hombro—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has visto por dónde se ha ido Snape?—dijo este cortantemente.

James levantó una ceja, y bajó el tono.

—¿Qué le tenemos reservado esta vez a Snivellius?—dijo—Lo que sea ya sabes que me apunto.

Mierda, ahora no tenía tiempo, no había pensado en que sus amigos no habían cambiado su actitud con él. Bueno, mejor dicho, James, que le tenía un odio al muchacho desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron en el tren hacia Hogwarts. Sirius sabía que era más debido a su amistad con Evans que a otra cosa. Hasta él mismo había disfrutado mortificando al chico, ahora quería hacerlo pero de otras formas mucho más placenteras.

—¿Lo has visto o no?

—No, no lo he visto.

Bufó desesperado, le iba a abordar en el comedor, le gustara o no, no le estaba dejando más opciones.

—¿Todo bien, Canuto?—escuchó a su espalda a Remus.

—Sí.—Mierda, acabaría desembuchando si con el que hablaba de ello era con Remus, así que prefirió excusarse y decir que se había dejado algo en el aula y que les alcanzaría en la próxima clase.

 _Gran Comedor_

Podía notar unos ojos fijos sobre él, sabía perfecta que ese brillo gris era de un Gryffindor por el que sentía una obsesión que rayaba lo enfermizo.

Había tratado de evitarlo, al menos ya no tendrían que compartir las clases de apoyo en pociones. Su plan con Slughorn había funcionado y este había entendido que era el momento de dejar volar al Gryffindor solo.

Sabía que Black quería hablar con él, había evitado de momento todos sus intentos, y lo seguiría haciendo todo el tiempo que pudiera. No quería estar ni un segundo a solas, principalmente porque no confiaba en sí mismo.

Le vio salir echando humos del comedor ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, en parte se sentía bien por saberse motivo de la perturbación del moreno, al menos sentía que no era el único.

Creyendo que el campo estaría despejado, terminó de comer, aún quedaba tiempo para la próxima clase, aprovecharía para ir a la Biblioteca y continuar redactando su trabajo para Historia de la Magia.

Pero antes de poder tomar el camino hacia la Biblioteca, fue interceptado por un sumamente atractivo moreno de ojos grises el cual lucía también realmente enfadado.

Le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él hasta abrir una puerta y metiéndolo a los dos dentro. ¿Un escobero, en serio?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una palabras–le dijo apuntándole con su varita, esta vez no iba a poder lanzarle un " _silencio"._

—Soy todo oídos—dijo con el tono más desagradable que pudo encontrar.

—¿Has cancelado las clases de apoyo de pociones?—fue su primera pregunta.

—Slughorn piensa que ya estás capacitado—su tono y su gesto le indicaban que el difícilmente pensaba que estuviera capacitado.

—Qué conveniente–intentó mantener la calma—. Llevo días intentando hablar contigo, y ahora, curiosamente Slughorn me ve capacitado, sin haberle influido tú a ello, claro.—Seguía apuntándole con su varita.

—Curioso, sí.

—¿Por qué me evitas?—soltó sin ganas de seguir bordeando el tema.

—¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?—levantó una ceja Snape al preguntarlo—¿Acaso hemos sido alguna vez amigos, acaso alguna vez, tú y tus amigos os habéis acercado a mí para algo bueno?—Cada vez hablaba más furioso—. Eres más estúpido de lo que había imaginado.

Parecía que daba por concluida la conversación empujándole hacia la puerta, pero Sirius aún no había acabado.

—¿Y lo que pasó el otro día?—al intentar salir, Snape estaba más cerca de él—. En el pasillo.

–Un error—sentenció.

—Para mi no fue un error—intentó agarrarle del hombro, pero se zafó, no es que hubiera mucho donde ir.

Siguió avanzando hasta que el pelinegro tocó la pared con la espalda, sintió que lo tenía acorralado, y la sensación le resultó excitante.

—Por lo que yo pude comprobar, estabas tan excitado como yo—su voz era cada vez más ronca y más cargada de intención—. Tus labios me devolvieron todos los besos que te di—estaba prácticamente sobre él, un paso más y volverían a estar piel con piel.

—Seguro que me hechizaste—respondió con los ojos oscuros relampagueando de rabia.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo—levantó su ceja, cansado de tenerle que ir detrás del Slytherin—. Aquí el que sabe realizar mejor las pociones eres tú.

—Esto es absurdo—dijo Snape—. Terminemos ya de una vez con esta estúpida situación.

—Al menos reconoces que hay una "situación"—dijo triunfante.

—Una situación para nada buscada por mí—le dijo, y no podía negar que había mucho de verdad en ello, Sirius se había obsesionado con él, simple y llanamente, y no concebía que Snape no correspondiera a su obsesión.

—¿En serio tú no notas nada?—preguntó sinceramente, lo cierto es que se estaba cansado de perseguirlo por los pasillos y que este le hechizara, le rechazara y le tuviera tan obsesionado. Quizás su negativa ayudaría en algo.

Miraba fijamente a los ojos negros de Snape, intentando descifrar qué estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, su corazón zumbaba a mil por hora.

¿Se lo estaba pensado? Demasiado tiempo para no haber dicho nada, y menos tratándose del Slytherin que siempre tenía una palabra hiriente para él. Podía agarrarse a su duda, con esa duda podía trabajar, le decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y que finalmente el pelinegro sería suyo. Estaba casi saboreándolo y sonriéndose.

—¿Sirius?—aquella voz los sacó del trance en el que se encontraban.

Remus los miraba sorprendido tras abrir la puerta, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, resultaba más que obvio que estaban en un momento íntimo.

Sintió una corriente de aire tibio en su rostro.

—Vete con tu _novia_ , Black y a mí déjame tranquilo de una vez—dijo Snape. El tono era bajo y casi venenoso, podría asegurar que si algo de sus palabra hubieran tocado su piel, ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería.

Le daba igual quien los mirara en aquel punto, aquello era algo, uno no siente rabia por algo o alguien que no le interesa, tomó aquella frase envenenada como un "Sí, hazme tuyo" al modo Slytherin.

El pelinegro se fue rápido de allí, ondeando sus cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, la sonrisa no había desaparecido del rostro de Sirius, aquella viborilla iba a ser suya, y su amigo le había dado la clave de cómo conseguirlo.

Él ya había notado esos celos antes, en el lago, y si no era por los acercamientos que tuviera con Snape, serían los celos los que le harían ir a Sirius.

—Lunático, siempre en el momento justo—le dijo al lupino que no estaba claro de entender a que se refería su amigo, todo lo que sabía es que pobre de Snape, Sirius nunca dejaba escapar una presa.


	7. 1975 Marzo II

Marzo 1975

—Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer—le dijo Sirius a Remus, este le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—Esto te va a costar muy caro, perrito—le dijo, pero rodeó el cuello de su amigo como habían acordado.

—A este ritmo, te bañaras en chocolate de Honeydukes—le susurró al oído el moreno.

—Calla, ahí viene.

Un cabizbajo Snape se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo, sí, aquello había sido una emboscada pero esta era su nueva táctica, ponerle celoso con Remus. A este no había tenido que contarle mucho porque al parecer le leía como un libro abierto, ya sabía de su obsesión con el Slytherin y le prometió que le ayudaría.

Así que así se encontraban, cuerpo con cuerpo, susurrándose bobadas para que el otro los pillara "de improvisto".

Los ojos negros, brillaron como fuego al verlos así de acaramelados. Sirius se había recostado sobre la pared, a su lado, Remus, se perdía en su cuello, dejándoles la opción de separarse para mirarle.

Tras ese fuego colérico que brillaba en los ojos del pelinegro, Sirius vio también algo de pena, pasó de largo ondeando su túnica negra como ala de cuervo, decididamente aquel chico le volvía loco.

—Misión cumplida, lunático—El otro se separó y miró por donde el chico se había ido.

—Entiendo tu plan, sólo que algo me da que con Snape no te va a servir de nada, amigo—le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

—Veremos—dijo Sirius con su sonrisa perruna—. Veremos. 

-x- 

No es que se sintiera cómodo con aquella situación, realmente algo se movía dentro de sus entrañas cuando veía a esos dos tan pegados. Pero era consciente que había rechazado al moreno, y este lo había sustituido por el castaño.

Por un lado tenía la tranquilidad de no recibir más acoso por parte de Black, eso era algo bueno, pues ya no tenía que estar escondiéndose. A su vez, James Potter, había dejado de gastarle sus estúpidas bromas al no tener el apoyo de Black, realmente lo mirara por donde lo mirara estaba en su mejor momento de todos aquellos años.

Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmeade, no es que tuviera con quien ir a pasar la tarde del sábado, pero al menos, sabiendo que ya podía andar libremente, no le vendría mal salir y despejarse.

Sabía por lo que habían comentado algunos chicos de su dormitorio que habría una reunión en las tres escobas con ex alumnos de Slytherin, él no había tenido trato con ninguno, pero podría pasar a ver quienes eran.

Podría ir a la librería a ojear libros que jamás podría comprarse, pero le encantaba la sensación de tenerlos en sus manos. La tienda de dulces terminantemente prohibida, ser pobre era un asco, le encantaban los chocolates pero nunca había podido comprarlos, solo había probado uno que le dio Lily hacía dos años. Los recordaba como la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado nunca.

Potter se hubiera muerto si se hubiera enterado que uno de sus regalos a la pelirroja había acabado en su boca, quizás eso también fue parte del motivo por el que le pareció sencillamente el mejor chocolate que había probado jamás.

Andaba con el resto de Slytherin de camino a las tres escobas cuando vio al cuarteto pasar a su lado, una mirada de Black le hizo volver a retorcerse por dentro. Realmente era hermoso, alto y elegante, y en sus ojos ya no había esa mofa que años atrás le acosaba. Lo malo es que ahora tampoco estaba ese brillo que le había destinado esos dos meses. Le había encantado sentirlos encima de sí, pero también sabía que era incapaz de lidiar con esa nueva manera de torturarlo que tenía el Gryffindor.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo era incapaz de aceptar que el chico tuviera interés en él, le parecía la cosa más absurda de todas las que le habían pasado en aquel castillo. A veces, por la noche, cuando nada era real salvo sus sueños, imaginaba lo que hubiera sido estar con el ojigris. Haber cedido a sus besos y sus caricias, y en esos instantes se dejaba llevar por la felicidad. Después cuando se recomponía de sus fantasías se le hacía imposible casar estas con lo que veía frente al espejo.

A sus 15 años, sus pensamientos sobre el amor eran tremendamente tristes, jamás había pensado en amar o ser amado por nadie. La persona más cercana que había tenido siempre fue Lily, pero para él ella era como un ángel, una luz en medio de su gris vida, pero no podía pensar en ella de ninguna manera romántica.

Era joven, pero sabía desde siempre que el amor no era una opción para él, y esos dos meses en los que Black había mostrado algún tipo de emoción por él, le habían trastocado sus esquemas, pensaba que ahora, fuera de su radar volvería a su rutina, pero se daba cuenta que una vez que uno prueba algo que ni siquiera sabía que anhelaba era difícil volver atrás.

Bueno, podía lidiar con amarlo en silencio, ese tipo de cosas se le daban muy bien, ocultar sus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos en un rincón de su mente al que nadie podría acceder jamás.

Andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre, normalmente las únicas personas que se dirigían a él eran Lily y algunos profesores, ni siquiera antes los cuatro Gryffindor le habían llamado por su nombre, siempre usaban apodos para referirse a él.

Pero una voz masculina le estaba llamando, levantó la mirada, un chico demasiado parecido a Black le estaba hablando, por unos instantes no supo identificarlo.

—Snape, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?—le dijo el moreno de una manera seria.

Regulus Black, saltó a su mente, el hermano menor de Sirius Black, pudo ver a su espalda a un grupo de alumnos de diferentes cursos tras él. Algunos le eran conocidos, entre ellos antiguos alumnos de Slytherin, nadie podría no recordar al rubio de ojos plata.

Intentó no mirar hacia atrás, pensando que se dirigían a otra persona, aquello hubiera sido una muestra de debilidad, tan solo se quedó mirándolo y asintió, aquel gesto fue tomado por Regulus Black como una aceptación.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del segundo Black, no, realmente no se parecían tanto. 

-x- 

Sirius, había estado pendiente de Snape todo el trayecto a Hogsmeade, muy rara vez le había visto en las salidas por el pueblo, éste no daba muestra de ir con nadie. Estúpidamente esto le alegraba, no quería verle con nadie más, aunque desde que todo este lío se había producido, se había fijado que el pelinegro siempre andaba solo. El chico no parecía tener más amigo, a decir verdad, la única persona con la que le había visto era con Lily Evans.

Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad, en esos cuatro años, habían aprovechado esa soledad para poder hacerle el objetivo de todas sus bromas. No es que el chico no hubiera sido odioso, pero realmente le daba pena constatar lo solo que se le veía y debía sentirse.

La voz de su conciencia, que usualmente tenía apagada, le dijo que era muy razonable que tras esos años de "bromillas" el Slytherin no iba a abrirse a los sentimientos de Sirius con facilidad, quizás él sólo lo viera como una más de ellas. No podía hacer nada por el pasado, pero ahora, si tan solo le dejara acercarse intentaría demostrarle que lo que sentía no era ninguna broma.

Algo más cálido se instauró en su corazón, algo que no había sentido nunca, pero como muchas veces pasa, el que nunca se ha enamorado no sabe identificar las señales de que esto le está ocurriendo.

Sus ojos se conectaron, y tuvo que contenerse para no ir a donde estaba y abrazarle fuertemente. Cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba llamando a Snape, le costó reaccionar, pero no le gustó lo que vio.

Su hermano, Regulus, ¿estaba hablando con "su" Snape? La relación entre los dos hermanos había muerto cuando su madre le había rechazado por no entrar en Slytherin, desde entonces la convivencia en la casa de los Black había sido un infierno. Sus padres sabían que había deshornado al apellido, como si a él le hubiera importado lo que pensaran esos retrógrados que había tenido por padres.

Pero Regulus había sido diferente, ellos siempre se habían querido, pero el verano que volvió a Grimmauld Place, su hermano no le dirigió la palabra, como si él nunca hubiera existido.

Aquello sí le había roto el corazón, a los pocos días de estar allí se escapó a la mansión de los Potter, ellos le acogieron sin hacer muchas preguntas imaginando cómo su familia había reaccionado a que el heredero Black estuviera en Gryffindor.

Un año más joven que ellos, Regulus iba a 3º y obviamente estaba con las serpientes, pero nunca le había visto con Snape, el círculo que frecuentaba era aquel que había compartido su niñez, primos y amigos sangrepuras de sus padres.

La técnica de ambos Black en Hogwarts había sido ignorarse, no se cruzaban, no se hablaban. Tampoco lo vio nunca defendiendo a su compañero de casa, por lo cual que esos dos estuvieran hablando ahora, no era algo común.

Mirando más allá, pudo ver ex alumnos de Slytherin, entre todos ellos al inconfundible Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy, que si ya lo recordaba arrogante en Hogwarts ahora se le veía como uno más de aquellos sangrepuras que conformaban la sociedad de la que él venía. Si no fuera por su juventud podría haber sido cualquiera de los amigos de sus padres.

Recordaba cómo en el primer tren a Hogwarts él lo había saludado, convencido de que un Black iría a Slytherin, pero en el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, las serpientes sólo le miraron por encima del hombro y le ignoraron.

Ahora su pequeña viborilla estaba andando a donde todos ellos parecían haberse reunido, no le gustaba, para nada.

Miró a sus amigos, para ver si ellos comprendían que aquella reunión de serpientes era sospechosa, y todos estaban mirando lo mismo que él.

—A las tres escobas—dijo rápidamente James. 

-x- 

Los Slytherin se habían ido hacia una esquina del local, eran unos diez y Severus se sentía nervioso, nunca le habían invitado a nada en su casa. Y menos a algo con alumnos mayores, años de no dejar translucir ninguna emoción le sirvieron para mantener una expresión neutral.

A su lado Regulus Black era el más joven de la reunión, sin poder evitarlo se fijó un poco más en él. Demasiado parecidos, pero a la vez, no tenían nada que ver, esa pose seductora y gamberra que tenía el mayor, no aparecía por ningún lado en el menor. Éste serio y elegante, era un claro ejemplo de la casa de los Slytherin.

Muchas veces pensaba, porqué había sido seleccionado con ellos, quizás hubiera estado mejor con los Ravenclaw, dentro de los Slytherin se sentía un intruso, había luchado para no dejar que estos lo notaran. Pero todos habían hecho como si él no existiera, aquello se le hacía más fácil. Después gracias a sus buenas notas, y a que alguna vez conseguía devolverle alguna broma pesada a los cuatro Gryffindor se había ganado algo de consideración, aún así, no se mezclaban.

Lucius Malfoy realizó un hechizo de privacidad, aún estando en un lugar rodeado de gente, nadie podría enterarse de lo que habían hablado. Muy inteligente por su parte, aunque más lo fue al lanzarle a todos un hechizo de confidencialidad, no podrían hablar de lo que allí trataran, cuando intentaran hacerlo sus lenguas se atascarían y sus manos no sabrían escribir.

Bien, aquello se ponía interesante, no podría contárselo a Lily pero eso era un precio que por una vez estaba dispuesto a pagar.

No sabía cuan equivocado había estado de haber aceptado asistir a esa reunión, no por que de allí saliera el fin mismo de aquel reclutamiento, ninguno de ellos sabría lo que en el futuro aquella reunión supondría en sus vidas.

No fue una reunión que le levantara sospechas, esos temas en su casa eran comunes, los sangresucias, los traidores a la sangre, las tradiciones que se estaban rompiendo aceptándolos, la supremacía de su clase. En ese caso, nada se dijo de los mestizos, como él, quizás lo hicieran para que él no se sintiera excluido. No era estúpido, querían que participara en algo.

Después de una hora de charla, algunos se levantaron para irse, Lucius Malfoy le indicó que se quedara, y él no se movió de su sitio. Ahora, solo ellos dos, el rubio ordenó una cerveza de mantequilla para él y un zumo de calabaza para Severus.

—¿Qué tal te están tratando en Hogwarts?—le preguntó.

—Bien—fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—¿Siguen molestándote esos cuatro?—miró arrogantemente hacia una mesa cercana, donde los cuatro Gryffindor les estaban mirando.

—No—Malfoy levantó una rubia ceja dudando de la credibilidad de sus palabras. Bien, aquello podía considerarse una tregua, pero por la mirada de dos de aquellos Gryffindor, sabía que solo sería una tregua.

—Si te unes a nosotros—dijo con una mirada penetrante, acercándose a él—No volverán a hacerlo.

Severus, no pudo más que romper su máscara y mirarlo con algo de asombro. Y desconfianza, él no había hecho mucho como Prefecto cuando el año pasado seguía en la escuela. Los Gryffindor tampoco eran tontos, y aprovechaban los momentos en los que no podían ser pillados.

Pero aquella oferta era muy tentadora, pertenecer a algo siempre había sido su gran anhelo, lo había estado negando ante sí mismo, pero viendo las posibilidades que Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo le costaba resistirse. El rubio posó su mano en uno de sus hombros, dándole un suave apretón, levantó la mirada que había tenido sobre su zumo de calabaza, y se encontró con una maravillosa sonrisa del platinado.

—Ven, Severus—fue lo único que le dijo.

El sonido de unas copas rompiéndose, y unas sillas cayendo al suelo, le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Todo pasó muy rápido, tenía a Black a poco metros de ellos, con una cara de pura ira, Potter y Remus le estaban sujetando. Severus, no estaba comprendiendo nada, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera hablar, Malfoy le lanzó un _Aguamenti_ , dejando a todos estupefactos.

Le tomó de un brazo, indicándole que se levantara y dejaran la taberna, ante la atenta mirada de los demás clientes del local, casi todos alumnos de Hogwarts, que aún seguían alucinando ante lo que habían visto.

Galantemente, Malfoy, le tomó de la cintura, acompañándolo a la salida.

—Severus—le dijo casi en su cabello negro—. Jamás volverás a estar solo.

El pelinegro, no pudo dejar de mirar al rubio, un par de cabezas más alto que él, le estaba ofreciendo algo que jamás nadie le había dado. No sabía cómo sentirse, miró hacia atrás durante unos momento, conectando con el más que sorprendido Gryffindor, rabia, celos, desconcierto, incluso tristeza, pudo leer en su rostro.

Estaba decidido, él se uniría a aquellos que le estaban dando la posibilidad de torturar a Black.

—Me uniré a vosotros—le dijo volviendo la mirada al platinado.

Este sonrió y le apretó un poco más a su cuerpo, a sus espalda pudo notar una explosión de magia y una sonrisa de suficiencia se instauró en sus labios.


	8. 1975 Abril

Abril 1975

 _La cosas habían cambiado mucho para dos alumnos de Hogwarts, uno que nunca había dejado de conseguir lo que quería y otro que nunca había tenido nada. Dos realidades que estaban destinadas a chocar._

Severus estaba disfrutando de un estatus que jamás hubiera imaginado poder ostentar, era un protegido de Lucius Malfoy, si bien él ya no frecuentaba Hogwarts su poder traspasaba los muros de la escuela. El muchacho sabía que nada se daba a cambio de nada, y el rubio más adelante le pediría cuentas por aquella protección. Pero como todo en su vida vendría y haría lo que tuviera que hacer.

Los Gryffindor no le habían vuelto a dar problemas, ni siquiera se habían vengado del _Aguamenti_ que les había lanzado el rubio delante de todos. Había sabido que cualquier acercamiento estaba vigilado por una cuadrilla silenciosa de Slytherins, el más cercano había resultado ser Regulus Black, del que debía decir que poseía una interesante conversación, era inteligente, culto y atractivo. Y en su fuero interno, podía pasar a veces por su hermano. Él no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que le había enloquecido, y con el que seguía soñando muchas noches, pero no era mal sustituto, era como si pudiera tener una parte de él. Y lo que más gustaba al Slytherin era ver la reacción del otro Black cuando estaban cerca.

No se le había vuelto a acercar, tampoco lo había vuelto a ver enredado con Lupin. Todo eran buenas noticias. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Sirius Black se había encaprichado de algo que no podía tener no de él por ser él. Era la impotencia de no poder tener lo que quería como el consentido que sabía que era. A raíz de ese pensamiento Severus disfrutaba con su sufrimiento. Era su pago por los años de bromas que había sufrido.

Una majestuosa águila cruzó el Comedor posándose en la mesa frente Severus, noticias de Malfoy sin duda, la orgullosa ave emprendió el vuelo sin consentir ser agasajada con algo de comida.

Ese fin de semana Lucius quería reunirse con él, bien, imaginaba que ahora pagaría por aquel estatus que empezaba a tener.

-x-

Decir que Sirius estaba frustrado sería decir poco, Snape se había convertido en "intocable" gracias a Lucius Malfoy, aquel peliteñido asqueroso le había robado al azabache, siempre rodeado de un par de matones o con su "querido" hermano. ¿A cuento de qué su situación había cambiado con los Slytherin? Se temió lo peor, ¿quizás el rubio y él eran ahora pareja?

Sintió como la bilis le iba subiendo por la garganta de sólo imaginar a esos dos juntos.

¿En serio le había levantando al muchacho en su cara sin darse cuenta?

Estaba malhumorado e intentando superar aquella estúpida obsesión con Quejicus como se obstinó en volverlo a llamar. Lo malo es que se encontraba demasiadas veces con sus ojos negros desde el otro punto del comedor, el único sitio donde el moreno le miraba directamente.

Demasiadas noches rememorando el único momento que había tenido con él, recordando sus labios.

—Es extraño, ni siquiera me ha bufado—dijo James sentándose a la mesa.

Sirius estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado bien a su amigo, éste pidiendo más atención de su parte le tiró un Muffin a la cara. Bien, tenía toda su atención.

—¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?—dijo el moreno quitándose un trozo de chocolate de la cara. Remus y Peter se reían disimuladamente.

—Es Lily.—Se recolocó las gafas como cuando estaba preocupado seriamente por algo—Le he dicho lo hermosa que estaba hoy y ni siquiera me ha bufado, nada.

Ahora eran los tres los que sonreían nada disimuladamente.

—Quizás sea su nueva táctica para pasar de ti—sentenció Sirius, no sabía cómo tras tanto rechazo su amigo no desistía, la chica le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que no quería nada con él.

—No—dijo rápidamente—.Vosotros no lo entendéis, le pasa algo.—Se atusó su desordenada mata de pelo y dijo muy bajo—.Parecía triste.

James estaba profundamente enamorado de Evans desde... bueno desde siempre, aunque al principio todo eran bromas él sabía que realmente la amaba y de un modo desinteresado. El termómetro de la relación lo marcaban los bufidos de la chica cuando el moreno le lanzaba algún cursi piropo o la invitaba a salir por millonésima vez. Ella para bueno o para malo nunca le había ignorado y eso era lo que hacía albergar alguna esperanza a James.

Su amigo parecía no dejar de amasarse el cabello tirando de él como si con ello le fueran a entrar las ideas por los poros.

—Lunático, ella te escucha y habla contigo— dijo con vehemencia—.Tú podrías averiguar que le sucede y si puedo ayudarla.—Miró tristemente a su zumo de calabaza—A mi nunca me lo diría.

—Entre unos y otros me tenéis harto con vuestras desastrosas vidas sentimentales—dijo el ojimiel.

—¿Eso es que sí?—preguntó esperanzado James, a tozudo nadie le podía ganar.

—Pues claro, además Lily también es amiga mía si algo le pasa también querré ayudarla.

—Estupendo.—Se le veía mucho mas tranquilo—Y bien ¿qué le pasa a Canuto?—dijo con algo de sorna.

—¿Cómo?—dijo este haciéndose el loco.

—Eh, ¿por qué tiene que ser él?—lloriqueo Peter.

—Vamos Colagusano—dijo el primero—.Tu vida sentimental mas que desastrosa es inexistente.—Antes de acabar la frase salió corriendo para no ser presa del contenido de una copa de zumo de calabaza levitaba sobre su cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente rápido y todo el contenido cayo sobre sus pantalones mojándole toda la entrepierna.

Los tres chicos rompieron a reír siendo el centro de atención de la sala. James se dispuso a correr detrás del más pequeño con un pudín que quería introducirse en los pantalones de rubio.

Pronto un profesor les llamó al orden y dejaron el comedor entre risas, Sirius le echo una última mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin antes de salir. Unos ojos negros como el infierno le miraban con intensidad. Pero no duró mucho, como si esa mirada nunca hubiera existido, se dirigieron al libro que ese momento leía.

El moreno no pudo impedir el suspiro que abandono su cuerpo, un fuerte brazo le tomo de los hombros.

—¿Por quién suspira el gran Sirius Black?—Era la voz burlona de James que le sacaba del comedor con dirección a clase.

-x-

Severus fiel a su costumbre llegaba puntual a la cita que tenía con Malfoy, pero para su sorpresa el rubio ya estaba sentado en la misma mesa en la que habían estado reunidos con el resto.

Tras un cortés saludo, el moreno estaba deseoso de saber cuánto le iba a costar aquella protección, no era persona de andarse por las ramas, pero también sabía que la persona que tenía delante trabaja entre protocolos que a él se le escapaban por su educación.

—Bien, veo que quieres ir al grano—dijo el rubio finalmente—.Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que tienes una amistad poco adecuada con una sangresucia.

Severus sintió como toda la sangre en su cuerpo se retiraba para poder proteger su corazón. "Lily, no, por favor" suplicó en su cabeza a nadie en particular.

—Debes cortar tales amistades, no son adecuadas para nosotros—dijo como si estuviera hablando de dejar de comer pudin de chocolate para tomar pudin de vainilla.

Ella era lo único que tenía, la única persona que le había querido en todos esos años, no podía renunciar a ella.

Ya la había estado esquivando cuando iba acompañado, pues había notado como la menospreciaban y él no soportaba eso. No poder estar con ella, le parecía imposible. Se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado el trato con Malfoy.

Sabía que el pago no iba a ser pequeño, pero había tomado precauciones para no exponerla tanto, al parecer sabían de su relación anterior con ella.

—Algo más, Snape.—Seguía hablando, pero a Severus le costaba concentrarse, su interior se estaba desmoronando—.Queremos que averigües todo sobre Remus Lupin.

De camino a la escuela Severus iba tristemente pensando en la situación en la que se había metido él solo. No era tan estúpido como para achacarlo a una enajenación transitoria por el shock de tener a Sirius Black besándole por los rincones. Él sabía lo que había hecho y cuáles eran los ideales del grupo al que se había unido. Pero nunca había considerado a Lily como una sangresucia, ella era sencillamente Lily; su luz en mitad de la oscuridad en la que siempre estaba sumergida su vida. Y por ese estúpido error de concepto, la satisfacción de ver la cara de Black descompuesta al ser abrazado por Malfoy y pertenecer se había unido a algo con lo que no estaba plenamente de acuerdo. Nada que menospreciara a Lily podía ser bueno.

Malfoy y sus secuaces no eran personas a no tener en cuenta si uno no cumplía con lo que habían acordado. No había ningún atisbo de duda o concesión cuando Malfoy se lo había dicho. Pero él no veía cómo vivir sin la amistad de Lily.

Llevaba días intentando esquivar a su amiga de la mejor manera posible, pero llegaba la hora en la que iba a tener que decidir.

Por otro lado el encargo sobre "Lupin" le resultaba extraño, no le veía el interés en conocer nada de él, nunca le había caído tan mal como el resto pues no solía meterse con él. Pero desde que andaba besuqueándose con Black por los pasillos no era digno de ningún tipo de consideración por su parte.

Por otro lado, no le veía la gracia al muchacho, con el pelo pajizo sin gracia, delgado y anodino, no entendía que podía ver el moreno en él, motivo más para no pensar en él, no parecía tener un gran gusto. Dos cicatrices casi imperceptibles cruzaban su rostro, quizás realizadas por algún animal cuando era pequeño.

No le veía la gracia en espiar la vida de ese chico.

Pero cumplió con lo que le habían encargado, al menos esa parte podría hacerla fácilmente y si encontraba algo jugoso quizás Malfoy le dejara seguir viendo a Lily. A veces se sorprendía de lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

-x-

Hacía días que sólo una persona que tuviera echado el ojo a alguien podría haberse dado cuenta que Severus Snape estaba mucho más pendiente de un castaño ojos miel de lo que lo había estado hasta la fecha.

Sirius estaba entre sorprendido y mosqueado que su amigo lupino estuviera siendo el centro de atenciones del azabache. Bueno que no quisiera nada con él, más bien malo, malísimo, nefasto... ¿pero que sus atenciones fueran para Remus? Eso era peor que estar dándose el lote con media escuela.

Sentía que desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Snape todo su mundo se había dado la vuelta, sus planes siempre salían del revés y él acababa más frustrado que en un principio.

Había querido darle celos con el castaño y ahora su viborilla parecía sólo tener ojos para este, no podía comprenderlo, y encima él podía diferenciar el interés genuino de Snape pues pese a todo Sirius Black se había descubierto como un conocedor experto del hermético Slytherin.

Quizás lo mejor eran dejar esa estúpida obsesión y olvidarse de Snape, le iba a retorcer todas las entrañas ver a esos dos juntos si finalmente Remus se daba cuenta del interés que despertaba en el moreno. Aunque para ser sinceros dudaba de que eso fuera a pasar, poco conocía a su amigo si este sabiendo de sus sentimientos por Snape intentaba algo con él.

Él tenía su vida bajo control y desde aquellas navidades no se sabía dueño de ella, empezaba a estar cansado y también aburrido, y el aburrimiento era algo que no había podido soportar nunca.

—Canuto.—Le sacó de su mutismo Remus—.Vamos a clase, se nos hace tarde.

Él no podía pagar su frustración con el lobo, siempre había sido su apoyo en ese aspecto y él mismo le dijo que todo aquel cuento de que eran pareja no serviría de nada con Snape.

Bien, estaba decidido, el tema "Severus Snape" tenía que acabarse, siendo sinceros conociendo a ambas partes nunca se mezclarían. Él tenía que poner su atención en otro punto y una Ravenclaw de 7º no paraba de mandarle indirectas, era su último año y no quería perder su oportunidad con el mítico Sirius Black, una parte de él no le veía tanta gracia ya a su fama de Casanova.

-x-

Le estaba constando muchísimo mantener esa distancia con Lily, la echaba mucho de menos, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que debía tomar distancia o su amiga saldría dañada.

Su otra tarea estaba dando sus frutos, había recabado más información sobre Lupin de la que en un primer momento había pensado, siempre le había parecido un chico anodino, buen estudiante y con un pésimo gusto para elegir amigos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Tras ese tiempo de observación sabía que el castaño ocultaba algo y que sus amigos sabían ese algo. A parte de por el mandado de Malfoy, él mismo se sentía intrigado por conocer su secreto, y estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso y descubrirlo.

Había observado como el Gryffindor se iba poniendo cada vez más grisáceo hasta el punto en que una noche descubrió que era ingresado en la enfermería, pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando consiguió colarse en ella no había ni rastro de él.

Aquello le escamó pues se volvió a repetir casi a intervalos de un mes, aquel chico ocultaba algo cíclico. Ahora podía entender el interés de Malfoy en el Gryffindor, y Severus no era tonto ni un mal estudiante, no le costó atar cabos, sólo necesitaba una prueba más contundente para mostrarle al Ex-Slytherin. Era metódico y disciplinado, y en ese campo en el que parecía desenvolverse bien, no iba a ser menos, no quería andar con suposiciones, necesitaba hechos.

Al día siguiente, según su información el castaño seguiría ingresado, el mes anterior había contado tres días hasta que volvió a las clases. Esa mañana el cuarteto seguía siendo un trío, un trío que se veía realmente cansado, en cuanto pudo se escabulló para confirmar si el castaño seguía ausente de la enfermería, pero incomprensiblemente, allí estaba tumbado y con un aspecto desastroso. Una enorme cicatriz cubría buena parte de su cara en la que la Señora Pomfrey estaba aplicando algún tipo de ungüento. Los brazos aparecían tapados por sendas vendas.

Sintió pena por el muchacho, aquello que le hubiera sucedido parecía horrible.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Podría reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lugar—.Remus no está en condiciones de atender a nadie, vete.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—preguntó mientras se giraba a encarar a su interlocutor, alto, moreno, irresistiblemente hermoso, Sirius Black.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Quejicus—dijo como vomitándole encima. Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba así.

—¿Qué si quiero preocuparme por él?—dijo con rabia.

—¿Tú?—Aquel rostro también hacía tiempo que no lo veía, su máscara de desprecio era más hiriente que muchas de las palabras que le había lanzado en aquellos años.

Severus sintió todo el rechazo que en esa mirada había, y como un tonto sintió su corazón herido, no había rastro de aquella mirada que le había dedicado en esos meses. Pero intentó que no se le notara.

—Acabaré sabiéndolo—le amenazó—.Descubriré el secreto de Lupin.

La cólera se apoderó del Gryffindor, que le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, nada tenía que ver ese contacto con el que había provocado hacía tiempo arrastrándolo al escobero. Podía ver la furia en él, quizás había tirado demasiado de las cuerdas que movían a Black.

—Jamás, me oyes, jamás amenaces a mis amigos o lo pagarás muy caro, Snape.—No quedaba rastro del gris en su mirada, todo el negro de sus iris y de sus intenciones le inundaban la mirada.

—¿Celoso, Black?—dijo con un tono que nunca había sabido utilizar, el de la seducción.

El cuerpo de su opresor se tensó, una nube de pesar anegó su mirada, pero dejó irla pronto. Sí, Sirius Black estaba celoso de su queridísimo amigo Remus Lupin. Y Snape, tuvo que controlarse para no demostrarle cual lejano estaba de sus sentimientos reales, del placer que estaba sintiendo al tenerle apretado contra sí, pero en el lenguaje de Severus Snape no había lugar para esas palabras, ni ahora ni nunca, se dijo para sí mismo.

El moreno comenzó a retirarse de su cuerpo, y Snape sintió el frío apoderarse de él, no quería que su cuerpo traicionara a su férrea convicción de mantener lejos a Black.

—Quizás lo mejor sería que el sauce acabara contigo y perderte de vista—.Aquello fue dicho casi como un susurro para sí mismo.

No hubo más, Black le dejó allí mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería para ir a ver su amigo.

¿Sauce? De qué demonios hablaba ese estúpido.

xxxxxx

Siento mucho el tiempo sin actualizar, esta historia me apasiona, y aunque estoy también con otras, no quiero dejarla apartada.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis comentado hasta la fecha, realmente me anima mucho ver que os gusta y que queréis más, hace que desee escribirla más rápido.

Gracias jess Granger s, , sailor mercuri o neptune, Eva, Rebe Marauder, Nancy

Besos, Shimi


	9. 1975 Mayo

1975 Mayo

Severus no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Black había dicho, casi más para sí mismo que para él, el sauce. Estaba claro que el más famoso de los sauces de Hogwarts era el Sauce Boxeador, además tenía sentido que "acabara con él". Esa frase dicha en ese contexto algo tenía que ver con el secreto de Lupin no hacía falta ser un genio.

Decidió observarlos, no era algo sencillo ciertamente. Aunque ellos ya no se dedicaban a mortificarle, había comprobado que eran meticulosos a la hora de elaborar sus planes. Aquel cuarteto se comunicaba y se mantenía a un nivel que él siempre había envidiado. Pero la observación que estaba llevando a cabo le estaba dando nuevos datos interesantes.

Tenía claro el rol que desempeñaban cada uno dentro del grupo: Potter era un líder, estúpido si alguien le preguntaba; Black jugaba el papel de rebelde, siempre bordeando los límites que se le pusieran por delante, ¿no había sido él mismo uno de ellos?; Petegriew era un secuaz, aquel que siempre apoyaba cuanto los otros decían y bajo su punto de vista exento de mayor virtud, pero no por ello menos útil en un grupo; y por último Lupin, este era el que más le había estado intrigando últimamente, era el más sensato, el que ponía a los demás los pies sobre la tierra, pero era obvio la protección que todos ejercían sobre él, algo que no entendía el Slytherin.

Lupin a sus ojos no era el más indefenso de los cuatro, era buen estudiante, y salvo esos días en la enfermería el chico parecía completamente sano. Pero era obvio por el comportamiento de los otros tres que se anteponían a cualquier tipo de peligro, discusión o afrenta que pudiera sufrir el ojimiel.

Curioso, sumamente curioso, también notó que el comportamiento con el moreno no era romántico ni tan siquiera sexual, tan solo de camaradería con tintes protectores. ¿Había sido Black tan sumamente estúpido de usar a su amigo para darle celos? Algo dentro de sí se calentaba al pensar en ello, un calor que le hacía sonreír bobamente unos segundos. No quería ni pensar en lo estúpido que debía verse con ese tipo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Otra cosa que observó, y tristemente constató, fue la soledad en la que se estaba sumiendo su querida Lily. No le había dado explicaciones y se odiaba por ello, pero eran difíciles los momentos en los que podía verse con ella a solas y para qué, ¿para decirle que sus nuevos "amigos" no la toleraban? Aquello era cruel y mezquino, además de hipócrita, ¿no lo había defendido ella del cuarteto de leones cuando le insultaban o gastaban pesadas bromas? ¿No había estado ella con él cuando todos los demás le habían rechazado?

Se sentía despreciable, pero no por ello la amaba menos, y sabía que enfocar en ella la atención de ese grupo de Slytherin era una mala idea, más aún después de la advertencia de Malfoy.

Él quería protegerla, incluso si debía ser de sí mismo.

Severus sabía del empecinamiento de Potter con Lily y de que esta jamás le había correspondido. Pero en su observación había podido identificar cuánto de real había en esos sentimientos, Potter realmente se preocupaba por ella. Con sus brabuconas maneras quizás no fuera el mejor de los métodos, pero desde que ella estaba triste él había absorbido parte de su tristeza. Le veía mirarla preocupado e instar al ojimiel, el más cercano a la pelirroja, a que se acercara a ella a sabiendas de que la chica no aceptaría la ayuda del líder del grupo.

No tenía porque gustarle a él, pero era obvio que era bueno para ella, que con su absurdo enfrentamiento con el cuarteto, si bien el pensaba no haber hecho nada para merecerlo. "Existir" le había dicho un día Potter entre risas. Como fuera, ese enfrentamiento había alejado a Lily de los que serían sus amigos naturales, un motivo más para alejarse de ella.

Severus rió para sí dándose cuenta de lo bueno que era autoconvenciéndose.

Pero quizás ese distanciamiento no fuera malo para unirla a Potter, si su amiga tan sólo viera que él, finalmente, sí era bueno para ella.

Cambiando a su "él" había constatado que Black no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ni siquiera sus miradas coincidían en el comedor, como si él no existiera. No se había dado cuenta de cuál era el poder que ejercía el arrogante león sobre él, su indiferencia fuera de cualquier acto que hubiera acometido contra él en el pasado era lo peor que había sentido.

Vacío.

Pero al igual que sabía que Potter era bueno para Lily, Severus sabía que Black no era bueno para él.

-x-

La nueva estrategia de Sirius era ignorar al azabache, ese delgado y seco chico no existía en el mundo del Gryffindor, y se prometió no dedicar ni una mirada ni un pensamiento al mismo.

Indiferencia, por alguna de sus anteriores conquistas que le había escupido a la cara, era la peor de las afrentas, saberse indiferente para el otro.

Y siendo sinceros, estaba harto, ya no sabía qué más hacer, y le resultaba menos doloroso hacer como si él no existiera. Ignorarlo completamente, no entendía bien su mente, no entendía sus motivos .

¿Lo malo de todo aquello? Que ya no era el Casanova que había sido, la chica bonita de Ravenclaw no le atraía nada, siendo sinceros, es que no le atraía nadie. Pero haciendo gala de su excelente e ingenuo positivismo, se dijo que en breve estaría recuperado y listo para la acción como siempre.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro, le decía que tenía que tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho Snape de descubrir el secreto de Remus. En pocos días sería de nuevo luna llena, pero ellos llevaban años haciendo eso y jamás habían sido descubiertos, no tenía sentido que lo fueran a ser ahora. No contando con la capa de invisibilidad de James.

James y Remus abandonaban el castillo hacia el sauce boxeador bajo la capa desde la sala común, Peter y él adoptaban su forma animaga, Peter era casi indetectable y él con su pelaje negro se camuflaba perfectamente entre las sombras.

-x-

No notaron como unos ojos oscuros como el azabache estaba completamente pendientes de ellos a diario, cómo había descubierto un túnel bajo el sauce boxeador, y su cuerpo aún sufría los daños por descubrir el tocón que le hacía permanecer inanimado.

Snape estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había descubierto, un túnel que lo conducía a la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade, allí mismo en Hogwarts, y si sus cálculos no habían fallado, el color del ojimiel le decía que esa sería la noche en la que descubriría su secreto.

Escondido entre los primeros árboles del Bosque Prohibido, Severus aguardó a que ocurriera algo.

Y no se equivocó, aún no había anochecido, pero sorprendentemente el sauce se quedó paralizado, él no había visto aparecer a nadie, algo sorprendido se quedó aguardando por unos momentos. Lo que no esperaba era ver aparecer a una rata y un gran perro negro, que se escurrieron por el pasadizo debajo del túnel.

¿Era cierto? ¿Podían ser ellos? ¿El secreto era que Lupin era un animago? Aquello no concordaba con sus suposiciones, se estaba volviendo todo extremadamente raro.

Aguardó por media hora, dándole tiempo de que aquellos que iban por delante llegaran a su destino y esperando que si alguien más iba a entrar lo hiciera antes que él.

Asegurándose de que nadie le veía, presionó el tocón no sin antes llevarse un nuevo golpe de aquel maldito árbol.

El camino estaba oscuro, pero ya lo había recorrido antes, con un mínimo _Lumus_ , emprendió la marcha. Estaba rígido pero motivado a su vez, sabía que aquello era peligroso, y que el cuarteto no iba a estar nada contento con él si lo sorprendía.

Pero se maravilló de cómo estaba disfrutando con aquella "misión", cómo había descubierto el secreto del Sauce tras horas en la Biblioteca y sonsacándole información a la profesora Sprout, que había disfrutado pudiendo charlar sobre el tema con un alumno.

Notaba la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, pero una voz en su interior le decía que si aquellos a los que estaba espiando tenían la capacidad de convertirse en animagos a su edad, es que estaba ante personas con un gran poder mágico, nada a no tener en cuenta.

Cuando la luz al final del túnel fue haciéndose más notoria, Severus apagó su varita, el corazón le palpitaba estruendosamente, ahí estaba, a metros de conocer el secreto del cuarteto dorado de Hogwarts.

Estaba tras la puerta de acceso, no escuchaba nada, pero no se atrevía del todo a abrirla. Esta daba a una habitación del sótano de la casa, una especie de escobero, dudaba que estuvieran allí, pero por si acaso aguardó a estar seguro de que allí no había nadie.

Pasado unos minutos se aventuró, abrió la puerta para descubrir que estaba solo, y que la puerta estaba abierta.

Escuchaba pasos en la planta superior, y se armó de valor, con su varita por delante, estaba lejos de Hogwarts con cuatro chicos que siempre le habían despreciado a punto de descubrir su secreto. Ahora era consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo pero era incapaz de no subir a saciar su curiosidad.

Despacio fue subiendo las viejas escaleras, estaban en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, los podía escuchar con más precisión. A pocos metros de la puerta, escuchó la inconfundible voz de James Potter, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, ¿era la rata o el perro?

Todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta, él mirando por la rendija de la puerta que no estaba completamente cerrada, Potter parecía estar sujetando a su amigo, que lucía realmente mal, ante la atenta mirada de una rata y un perro. Aquello no tenía sentido, pero no le dio tiempo a cuestionarse nada más, quedó conectado con los ojos miel de Lupin, y ante su asombro vio como el muchacho comenzaba a convulsionar perdiendo poco a poco su aspecto humano mientras con una voz completamente animal gritó su nombre.

—Snape.—Jamás su nombre le dio tanto miedo, aquello fue dicho como un ataque, como un cazador a su presa.

Severus estaba completamente paralizado, y no se percató de la cara de espanto de James Potter, este salió corriendo hacia él, no lograba entender lo que decía atrapado en la mirada asesina de Lupin.

—Corre, Snape—logró entender cuando el de gafas colisionó contra él, el enorme perro negro estaba frente a lo que quedaba de Lupin gruñendo y enseñando sus colmillos, pero aquel ser medio bestia que estaba tomando a Lupin estaba enfocado en él.

Severus se dio cuenta de lo mortal de su situación cuando el cuerpo de Potter chocó contra el suyo agarrándolo para que saliera corriendo de aquella casa.

—Vamos imbécil, corre—le suplicó este.

Y ya no pudo hacer otra cosa, Severus corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sabiendo que la bestia iba a darle caza y comérselo allí mismo.

Una única mirada hacia atrás, eso fue lo que se permitió, y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado y maravillado a la vez.

Ya no existía Lupin por ninguna parte, una enorme bestia gris, un hombre lobo, salía rompiendo la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos desquiciados, la saliva cayendo de su hocico relamiéndose al saber que hincaría el diente sobre su presa.

Y por otro lado, James Potter convirtiéndose en un majestuoso ciervo con una enorme cornamenta que envistió contra el que fuera su amigo, a la espalda el enorme perro negro se lanzaba contra la bestia desde atrás.

Severus no miraría atrás, no hasta que salió del pasadizo a los pies del Sauce boxeador, hasta que pisó el suelo del colegio, pero antes de entrar sintió como era jalado del brazo. La vida le pasó por sus ojos, una vida miserable, su triste madre, su colérico padre, los insultos que había recibido toda su vida, una maravillosa pelirroja sonriéndole y unos ojos grises profundos.

—Severus, espera.—Era él, el dueño de los ojos grises.

Severus no podía dejar de temblar, su cuerpo no respondía, su lengua no respondía, estaba dominando por el pánico, y lo que menos podía imaginar, es que sería arropado por los brazos de Black.

—Ya está, ya pasó, nadie va a hacerte daño—le susurraba el moreno con sus labios enterrados en su pelo.

Severus se dejaba mecer por sus brazos, se dejaba consolar y expulsar todo el miedo que había en su cuerpo.

—Sirius—fue lo único que podía decir. No era más que un pequeño susurro que dejaban escapar sus labios—.Sirius.

El moreno le mantenía cobijado bajo sus brazos mientras le hacía caminar, cuando fue consciente que le estaba llevando a un lugar intransitado, un aula vacía.

Severus aún estaba en shock, tanto como para no oponer resistencia al mayor de los Black que le seguía abrazando.

Y él no quería salir de esos brazos, eran un lugar seguro, aún podía ver los ojos rojos del lobo que estaba dispuesto a devorarlo.

Un líquido caliente le cayó en el rostro, sacándolo de su letargo. Alzó los ojos y vio como el moreno estaba sangrando, tenía un horrible arañazo en su cuello.

La sangre le hizo reaccionar, Black estaba herido, Black había enfrentado a su amigo, Potter también, aquello era de locos. Remus Lupin, un mismísimo hombre lobo en Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté pasando esto?—se preguntó más para sí mismo que para que el Gryffindor le contestara.

—Lo siento, Severus—le dijo en baja voz—.Jamás pensé que tomaras en serio mis palabras, no soportaría que él te hubiera herido, no era mi intención.

Aún seguían abrazados, pero Severus poco a poco se iba desligando de él, consciente de todo lo que aquello suponía.

—¿Cómo puede haber un hombre lobo en Hogwarts?—EL horror se reflejaba en su cara desencajada—¿Cómo podéis estar protegiendo a una bestia así?

La hasta entonces triste cara de Sirius Black se tornó en un rostro duro, aunque sus brazos no se atrevían a soltarle.

—Remus es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca.—Aquello sonó a sentencia, nada que objetar podría decir Severus, pero aún así no podía permanecer callado.

—Aquello que protegéis es un Hombre Lobo, es que sois estúpidos, un hombre lobo en Hogwarts.—Severus no podía aceptar aquello.—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

—Él lo sabe—dijo soltándolo el ojigris—.Jamás hubiera entrado si Dumbledore no hubiera dispuesto todo para la seguridad de Remus y los alumnos.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo saliendo completamente de su estupor—.Mientes.

Corriendo abandonó el aula vacía, aquello era una total locura, un hombre lobo en Hogwarts, aquellas criaturas eran peligrosas, el Ministerio no las aceptaba dentro de la Comunidad Mágica y tenía claro el motivo, era imposible que el Director de la escuela más importante de Reino Unido estuviera incumpliendo tan abiertamente una Ley.

Escuchó pasos tras de sí, Black le perseguía, no le estaba intentando detener. No iba a cejar en su intento de hablar con el Director.

Como si pudiera leerles las mentes el director salía de su despacho, muchas veces pensaba que ese viejo de aspecto chiflado ocultaba mucho más tras de sí, un poder mucho mayor del que su simple apariencia reflejaba.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.

—Profesor Dumbledore, necesito hablar con usted—dijo antes de perder la oportunidad.

—Claro, muchacho, adelante.

-x-

Aquello se les había escapado completamente de las manos, sólo de imaginar que Snape hubiera podido ser atacado por Remus le retorció las entrañas, todo por su culpa, los había expuesto a todos y casi mata al Slytherin.

La clara mirada del profesor Dumbledore parecía como si le pudiera leer el alma, él sabía perfectamente de la maldición de Remus, él había hecho posible que hubiera podido asistir a Hogwarts y ahora sentía cómo le decepcionaba al haberlos expuestos a todos.

—Profesor Dumbledore—volvía la firme voz de Snape—.Remus Lupin es un licántropo.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, sin embargo se movió hasta su escritorio y recogió un cuenco de la mesa.

—¿Un caramelo de limón?—Aquello los descolocó a ambos, Sirius luchaba contra la ansiedad de haber expuesto a sus amigos, y Snape sencillamente bufó ante la idea.

Es cierto que el Director de Hogwarts a veces era una persona tremendamente peculiar.

—Bien, bien.—El anciano se llevó uno de ellos a la boca—.Severus, muchacho, al parecer has descubierto la naturaleza del señor Lupin, y por lo que parece, en el peor momento posible de éste.

—¿Usted está al tanto?—El pelinegro parecía absolutamente sorprendido—¿Ha dejado entrar a una criatura tan peligrosa en un colegio lleno de niños?

—Eso no es cierto...—replicó Sirius al instante.

—Me temo que esta noche no vamos a poder resolver nada—dijo sencillamente el profesor, en su voz había un dejo de cansancio, aquella situación no parecía gustarle nada—.Para poder hablar de ello necesitamos a todas las partes y por lo que veo, algunas de las partes están gravemente heridas.

Su mirada azul cielo se posó en Sirius, el moreno no entendía bien lo que aquello implicaba hasta que notó como el dolor y el agotamiento le llegaban.

—Señor Snape, por favor acompañe al Señor Black a la enfermería—dijo Dumbledore—.Mañana continuaremos con el tema.

Podía notar como el ojinegro seguía en un estado de shock, Dumbledore era consciente de todo, y además le despachaba para el día siguiente, tenía que llevar a Sirius a la enfermería cuando podía verse a la legua que era él el que se sentía la víctima allí.

Sirius notaba cómo se iba debilitando, sentía la sangre caerle por el cuello de la camisa y el pecho adolorido.

Ya no estaban más en el despacho de Dumbledore, estaba por los pasillos dirección la enfermería acompañado por el pelinegro, en silencio, tenso y culpable pero algo ausente por el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo.

—Severus—salió aquello casi como un gemido.

El Slytherin lo miró con rencor, estaba tremendamente furioso. Pero algo cambió en su mirada cuando Sirius fue cayendo hacia el suelo lentamente.

Sus brazos le tomaron rápidamente, Sirius no tenía fuerza para mantenerse, pero aún así pudo sentir su cercanía y su olor, cómo le estrechaba para mantenerse. El pelinegro nunca le había tendido su mano, salvo en aquellas clases de apoyo de pociones y siempre en el modo distante del Slytherin.

No quería engañarse, sabía que en estos momentos le detestaba, a él y a sus amigos, incluso más de lo que en aquellos años había demostrado. Pero su cercanía le aliviaba, tenerle cerca era algo que durante aquellas semanas habían anhelado.

Pero su cuerpo le resultaba pesado, y la consciencia se le escapaba por momentos.

-x-

Severus no podía estar más irritado, sabía que tras esa insistencia en que acompañara a Black a la enfermería había intenciones ocultas, era reacio a ir, pero cuando el moreno se desmayó en sus brazos, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Tenerlo en sus brazos inconsciente le hizo tener sentimientos encontrados, él no debía preocuparse por el Gryffindor que le había hecho correr hasta los brazos de una dolorosísima posible muerte. Pero entre sus brazos, vulnerable, sintió un estúpido instinto de protección, vulnerable y herido, Severus se supo mucho más afectado de lo que hasta el momento había sospechado.

Resignado y conmovido, les llevó a ambos hasta la enfermería, queriendo desentenderse de ese sentimiento que le inundaba. Pero estaba claro, que sus deseos, como siempre no iban a ser satisfecho, debería haberlo imaginado. La señora Pomfrey no le dejó escapar de la enfermería, haciéndole tomar una cama junto a Black.

No se había equivocado en que Dumbledore había tramado aquello para retenerlo por unas horas, aquella estratagema solo haría que él pudiera estar aislado del resto del colegio para que no contara el secreto del licántropo. Tenía que hablar con Malfoy y contarle lo que había averiguado, pero una punzada de culpa le atizó cuando miró a la cama colindante y supo que a él también lo expondría.

¿Realmente debía importarle?

La madrugada se iba adentrado pero Severus no podía dormir dándole vueltas al tema, sin poder apartar sus ojos del moreno dormido.

No estaba en su naturaleza sentir nada por los demás, "mentira" dijo su conciencia "tu amas a Lily", ella era su única excepción, él si sentía todo lo que a ella pudiera sucederle, pero ¿Black? Del amor al odio solo hay un paso, había leído, ¿estaba dispuesto a andarlo por el moreno?

En la inconsciencia de éste, se permitió un único momento de debilidad, y mirándolo, suspiró derrotado, su largo cabello se arremolinaba al rededor de su rostro, parecía que estaba tomando color tras la poción reconstituyente de sangre que le habían dado. Era hermoso, irresistiblemente hermoso, y deseaba ver sus intensos ojos grises mirándolo con ese fuego que le incendiaba, pero sus párpados estaban cerrados en un sueño reparador.

Sólo una vez, se dijo, sólo por esta vez. Y bajando su rostro, posó sus labios sobre los del dormido Black, aquel roce le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, incendiándose en sus labios.

Sus ojos cerrados no podían ver como unas largas pestañas negras se habían abierto aún somnolientas.

Tras un segundo de debilidad, Severus se separó y quedó consternado a verle despierto. El moreno estaba débil, pero aún así se incorporó sobre sus codos, y le tomó de las manos.

No hubo palabras, el suave tirón que le dio hizo que volvieran a estar pegados por sus labios de una manera suave; Black le introdujo una dubitativa lengua dentro de sus labios, y no tardó en obtener una respuesta de la suya, parecía ser el agua que había estado necesitando para aplacar la sed que no sabía haber sufrido.

Sabía lo que pasaba cuando se dejaba vencer por lo que sentía por el moreno, no podía dominar lo que su cuerpo ansiaba, y en poco tiempo ellos estaban abrazados volviendo su beso mucho más ávido.

Se estaba dejando llevar, en la oscuridad de ese momento no encontraba ningún motivo para parar aquello, sentado sobre la cama que ocupaba el moreno, abrazado a él, introduciendo sus dedos por su pelo a la vez que sentía unos cálidos dedos acariciar su piel y pegarlo a sí. Más cerca, más contacto. Aquello era una locura, pero tan deliciosa que Severus no podía frenar.

Pero la interrupción fue hecha, un quejido del moreno les hizo separarse, aún herido en el cuello.

Tomó aire, aunque su ojos habían tomado la consistencia del hielo derretido, intentó enfocarlos, Sirius aún lo tenía tomado de la cintura, y con su otra mano acunaba su rostro. Sus labios hinchados y rosados eran pura tentación.

—Severus—le susurró, como quien susurra al deseo. Sin arrogancia, sin burla, solo necesidad. Le necesitaba, le quería, a él.

Sin poder engañarse, el sentimiento era mutuo, y dejar salir su propia verdad a la luz le ahogó y le llenó a partes iguales.

Pero sus momentos no duraban mucho, la puerta se abrió y él se levantó de la cama.

—Señor Black—dijo la enfermera—¡Qué bueno verle despierto!

El moreno seguía observando a Severus sin hacer caso a la enfermera pero no tuvo más remedio cuando esta se acercó tapándole la visión al pelinegro. No podía apartar la mirada, pero solo podía ver la espalda de la enfermera.

—Está bien que haya recuperado la consciencia, pero sanará antes si duerme señor Black.— Aquello no era una sugerencia, el moreno dormiría por todo lo que quedaba de noche. Y en el fondo Severus sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Se había dejado llevar por un arrebato, nada propio en él. Sabiendo que no podía abandonar la enfermería, agradeció la interrupción, con suerte Black olvidaría lo que ambos habían hecho en mitad de ese sueño inducido.

-x-

Sirius despertó desorientado, hasta que pudo enfocar bien dónde se encontraba, en cuanto se ubicó los recuerdos de la noche pasado se fueron agolpando en su mente uno detrás de otro. A cada cual más importante, el corazón se le encogió cuando recordó los suaves labios del pelinegro.

Maravillado por el recuerdo se llevó los dedos a los labios, esperando quizás que se le hubieran quedado grabados.

A su lado no había nadie, por lo que Snape seguramente estuviera en clase ya. Intentó incorporarse pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escuchó un grito de la Señora Pomfrey.

—Nada de eso, aún es pronto para dejar la cama—dijo sin opción a réplica. Sirius frustrado quiso rebatir pero no llegó a despegar los labios cuando vio aparecer a Peter y James cargando de un maltrecho Remus. Pocos pasos detrás aparecía la negra figura de Snape escoltado por el profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius respiró hondo, no pudo no buscar la mirada del pelinegro. Necesitaba contactar, comprobar que lo que había ocurrido no era un sueño, que todo estaba bien. Pero no encontró ningún tipo de reconocimiento, sólo un gélido muro negro en sus ojos. Se le notaba claramente molesto e incómodo allí, sus hombros, sus puños cerrados. Quería levantarse y abrazarle, tranquilizarle. Pero un murmullo bajo y ronco salió de los labios de su amigo ojimiel.

—Lo siento, Snape.—Remus no parecía estar del todo consciente aún, a veces si la transformación había sido dura el castaño tardaba días en recuperarse.

La culpabilidad le recorrió todo su ser, él era el culpable de aquella situación, del estado de abatimiento total de su "hermano" y de haber puesto en peligro a Snape.

—Toda la culpa es mía—dijo levantándose, no podía estar en la cama en ese momento—.Lo siento, amigo—dijo dirigiéndose al castaño. Encarando al azabache, tragó antes de hablar—.Severus cometí un estúpido error, Remus es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca, nosotros pasamos su transformación juntos, él no es ningún peligro.—La mirada del chico era de desconcierto—.Te pido mi más sinceras disculpas por todo, todo, lo que ha pasado.

Nadie dijo nada, todos aguardaban en silencio la reacción del Slytherin, pero este tampoco dijo nada, seguía igual de tenso que antes.

—Señor Snape, espero que entienda la delicada situación de su compañero.—Sirius no podía dejar de mirar al chico, de su reacción dependía en parte el futuro de su amigo, no quería tener que elegir entre ninguno de los dos, pues dentro de su corazón sabía qué decisión tomaría finalmente.

De momento la expresión de Snape era neutral, estaba claro que estaba protegiendo cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviera en el momento.

—Le puedo asegurar que el señor Lupin no es una amenaza para nadie—la ceja de Snape se levantó hasta casi desaparecer entre su pelo—salvo para sí mismo—añadió Dumbledore.

El rostro del Slytherin se fue volviendo más sombrío, Sirius sabía que su amigo era inofensivo, y salvo esas noches de luna llena, en las que habían hechizado la Casa de los Gritos para que el lobo no pudiera escapar, no había más peligro. El fallo fue suyo cuando le habló a Snape del Sauce, no pensó que hilaría cabos y se presentaría allí, toda la culpa era suya, y por el rostro del pelinegro, sabía que este se estaba sintiendo profundamente herido. Y en esta ocasión, mal que le pesara, Remus sí había sido un peligro, un peligro mortal para él.

—Es decir, ¿Nada va a cambiar?— la voz de Snape no era más que un susurro, pero tan lleno de rabia que le puso a Sirius los pelos de punta.—Podría haber muerto en aquella casa, y nada se hubiera hecho porque "Él" no es peligroso.

—Estamos llevando las cosas más allá de lo que ha sucedido, no hay que dramatizar—en esos momentos los labios del Slytherin eran dos blancas líneas de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando.—Además el Señor Potter actuó con celeridad y le protegió—el aludido no mostraba un gran aspecto, todo lleno de arañazos y con visibles ojeras.

—Bien, puesto que todos hemos entendido que esto ha sido tan solo un desafortunado accidente, tenemos que pedirle Señor Snape que guarde el secreto del Señor Lupin— Ahora sus suaves labios se habían quedado abiertos de par en par, estaba perplejo y a Sirius le costaba estarse quieto mirándole en ese estado. Pero sabía que sólo complicaría más la situación para todos.

—Ya veo—dijo con toda la rabia que un cuerpo podía contener.

—Siento que tengamos que llevar este procedimiento a cabo, pero es un tema peliagudo.—El profesor sacó pergamino y pluma y lo hizo levitar delante de Snape.

Aquello era algo más que una promesa, aquello era un contrato de confidencialidad. No podía mirar más al pelinegro le dolía verle tan desprotegido pero era de su amigo de quien estaban hablando y sin poderlo evitar se sintió un traidor, hiciera lo que hiciera sintiera lo que sintiera traicionaría uno de sus seres queridos.

Sin poder mirarle a los ojos, notó como el Slytherin abandonaba la enfermería y su corazón se rompía.

-x-

Era sábado y el tiempo empezaba a ser realmente bueno, Severus estaba disfrutando de los rayos de sol que colaban entre los árboles de camino a Hogsmeade.

A sus espaldas iban el menor de los Black y Rosier, sabía que no iba a entablar conversación con ellos, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos desde hacía días.

Estaba claro que no todos eran iguales en aquel maldito colegio, siempre lo había intuido pero comprobarlo de la manera más directa posible dolía. Ahora sabía que para Dumbledore el cuarteto siempre estaría por delante de un alumno como él, y aunque en otro momento se hubiera conformado, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien lo despreciaba frente a otros. Ahora él pertenecía a algo, algo que iba contra lo que acababa de pesar en aquella enfermería.

Malfoy le había dicho que habría una reunión con el Lord a finales del mes próximo, ya no iban a ser unas charlas en una sucia taberna de Hogsmeade, aquello iba a ser algo mucho más serio. Hasta hacía unos días había pensado que quizás se estaba metiendo en algo demasiado oscuro, pero a día de hoy, sabía cual era su decisión, total y absolutamente.

Este era el último fin de semana que iban a poder salir de la escuela, los exámenes comenzarían a primeros de Junio y no podrían reunirse.

Incapaz de contar nada sobre Lupin a Malfoy, había intentado bordear la verdad, pero bien sabía que Dumbledore era un poderoso mago que no dejaría nada sin atar, y ató bien, tanto su lengua como su mano para que no pudiera revelar aquel secreto.

Aquellos estúpidos Gryffindor le tenían vigilado de lejos, siempre podía notar sus ojos sobre él, el lobo le miraba arrepentido, no, no era el peor de ellos en apariencia, pero aquel chico inofensivo era aún más peligroso que sus tres compañeros; uno no podía fiarse de las apariencias.

Potter lo miraba serio, no habían dicho nada sobre ello, pero Severus sabía suficiente de magia como para saber que le debía la vida y aquello no era algo con lo que quisiera vivir, de momento no había habido ningún reclamo de aquella deuda, pero no era estúpido, las deudas de vida se pagan, antes o después.

Y se negó a mirar a Black, aquello se había acabado, se arrepintió de aquel estúpido desliz en la enfermería, y el moreno no se atrevía a acercarse. Al menos era listo, le hubiera cruciado de haberlo intentado.

Malfoy le había pedido reunirse con él en Las tres escobas, solos, quería que le informara sobre su "misión", y lo encontró imponente caminando hacia él, realmente era un hombre apuesto y poderoso, y le miraba a él. Sentía no poder darle la información que había obtenido, realmente se sentía orgulloso de haberlo descubierto.

—Snape—le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Malfoy—saludó cortesmente.

Ambos se unieron y caminaron hacia Las tres escobas, el resto de Slytherin tomaron otro rumbo sabiendo que ellos no estaban invitados a esa reunión.

Vio como entraban los cuatro Gryffindor al local, y Malfoy notó su incomodidad.

—Demos mejor un paseo—le dijo amablemente.

Él sólo asintió, y cambiaron de rumbo en el último momento. Lo que él no se dio cuenta es de que Sirius los seguía con la mirada.

—¿Alguna noticia de nuestro pequeño león?—preguntó el mayor.

Severus quería contarle, sentía que aquello que había ocurrido en la enfermería había estado mal y quería su venganza. Pero su palabra esta sellada, tan solo negó con la cabeza cabizbajo.

—¿Te están volviendo a dar problemas?—le preguntó, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

—No, realmente ya no—reconoció—.He pasado al estatus de invisible.

Malfoy sonrió ante la afirmación que acaba de hacer, ¿realmente era invisible? Antes del episodio de la Casa de los Gritos podía sentirse ufano de haber descubierto su secreto sin que nadie le descubriera. Sus guardaespaldas le protegían en silencio, pero realmente no tenía relación con nadie tras perder a Lily. Bien pensando, Malfoy era la única persona con la que hablaba últimamente y le resultaba extrañamente cómodo el modo en el que siempre lo hacían. Podría decirse que él no era un gran conversador, pero el rubio siempre le tenía en consideración y pedía su opinión.

Una parte de él se sentía mal por no poder darle la información que le había solicitado, le hubiera gustado verle la cara que hubiera puesto al conocer el secreto del inocentón Gryffindor.

—Severus, ser invisible en muchos casos es una cualidad muy valiosa, sé que nuestro Lord lo sabrá valorar—le dijo cobijándolo bajo su brazo, el rubio gustaba de aproximarlo a sí, y él no encontraba incómodo el gesto.

Siguieron caminando y Malfoy no retiró su brazo de sus hombros, habían llegado caminando casi al mismo borde del pueblo, por aquella zona no había nada más que casas de vacaciones en las que aún no había nadie habitando.

Una suave mano del rubio se posó en su mejilla haciéndole levantar su rostro para enfrentar al mayor. Era realmente apuesto, y sin rastro de la arrogancia aristocrática que exhibía en público, además era sumamente agradable.

—Tú jamás serás invisible para mí—le dijo con voz ronca Malfoy. Severus notó sus mejillas arder, sobre todo en el punto en que sus fríos dedos hacían contacto con su piel.

Casi como acto reflejo buscó más contacto con su mano y se inclinó sobre ella. A los pocos segundos el rubio lo había aproximado totalmente a su cuerpo y a escasos centímetros pudo notar su cálido aliento.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, si bien no pudo evitar comparar que no existía ese ardor que le abrasaba cuando era los de Black los que le besaban, era un beso que por otro lado sí le calmaba, le hacía sentir bien y seguro.

Un leve quejido le hizo abrir los ojos, aún unidos por sus labios, identificó a un enorme perro negro lloriqueando no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Black, la sangre le hirvió, recordó los besos robados y aquel que voluntariamente le dio en la enfermería. Aquello iba a acabar.

Se abrazó del cuello del rubio mientras este le tomaba más fuertemente entre sus brazos, profundizó el beso convirtiéndose en uno mucho más necesitado.

Y Severus se olvidó de Sirius Black, en su mente ya no había cabida para él, nunca vio cómo el perro negro abandonaba el lugar al trote como si fuera perseguido por una horda de acromántulas.


	10. 1981 Agosto I

1981 Agosto I

Estaba agotado, no sabía cuantos días llevaba sin dormir realmente. Pero no era el único, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban exhaustos, seguían luchando, siempre seguirían luchando hasta su último aliento.

Estaban cercados, se sentía acorralado, pero no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse. Habían estado siguiendo la pista de un grupo de mortífagos, del círculo personal de Voldemort y esto les había llevado a las afueras de Elestead en Surrey. La casa que habían estado vigilando parecía abandonada pero habían descubierto que era un hechizo desilusionador, aquello parecía algún tipo de cuartel general.

El problema fue que sin saber cómo fueron detectados antes de llegar, por la cabeza de Sirius pasó que entre los miembros de la Orden pudiera haber un traidor, no era extraño en esa época tener al gusano infectando la manzana. Aquello le olía demasiado a emboscada, tenían que salir de allí y buscar al topo.

Pero lo prioritario en ese momento era salir con vida, se habían separado para hacer separarse a sus perseguidores; pero sin la ventaja del factor sorpresa le daba la sensación de que los estaban conduciendo como el ganado hacia un punto deseado. Los hechizos volaban pero curiosamente ninguno hacia presa, aquello era extraño y no le daba buena espina.

Temió por sus amigos, especialmente por Remus y Peter, James y Lily estaban escondiendo a Harry, aquella maldita profecía pendía sobre ellos ahora, por eso era fundamental que derrotaran cuanto antes a esos fanáticos.

Sintió una maldición volar a milímetros de su oreja, por poco, pensó, lanzó a su vez una en el sentido en el que había venido, pero nadie había ya allí. Estuvo tentado de adoptar su forma animaga y camuflarse tras el follaje, pero no veía al enemigo y no quería desvelar su as en la manga sin estar plenamente seguro de no ser observado.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador y por inercia se paró congelado, ¿de quién había sido?, con el corazón congelado sintió que aquel había sido de Peter, le habían pedido que no fuera, él no era un mago para la acción, pero se había negado queriendo acabar de una vez con esos malditos mortífagos. Sirius sabía que era mala idea, pero admiraba la valentía del pequeño de todos; Remus y él siempre se lanzaban a misiones prácticamente suicidas, pero Peter había demostrado que el sentido común había abandonado a los Merodeadores.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, salió corriendo hacia dónde él había creído escuchar el grito, un rastro de sangre congeló la suya propia, pero allí no había nadie, sólo la varita de Peter yacía en el suelo. Sin duda, había sido capturado, sabiendo que lo más lógico sería que lo hubieran llevado de vuelta a la casucha, corrió todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, nadie parecía seguirlo, todo en su cabeza decía que era mala idea, pero no dejaría a su amigo atrás, jamás.

Lo que vio al llegar a la entrada le congeló en el sitio, Severus Snape, sus ojos negros le escrutaron con la misma estupefacción que él estaba sintiendo. Sus caminos se habían separado y aunque él había aceptado que su futuro no era con él, había deseado que no se hubiera unido finalmente a ese demente.

Snape tenía sujeto al pequeño Peter apuntándole con su varita, maniatado y sangrado su amigo parecía apunto de desmallarse. Sirius levantó su propia varita, pero antes de poder lanzar ningún hechizo, una potente _Semptu_ le atravesó las costillas derribándolo en el sitio.

Sirius no notó la presencia de nadie más pero escuchó las risas a su espalda, tenía que huir, tenía que llevarse a Peter, con esa herida no podía aparecerse y arrastrándose intentó internarse en el bosque.

Los mortífagos no parecieron darle mucho crédito, Sirius tan solo podía arrastrarse, les notaba andar tranquilamente tras él, pero para sorpresa de todos, Peter se zafó y atacó a sus perseguidores ofreciéndole la posibilidad de huir. No podía ir lejos, pero con el mínimo de fuerzas que le quedaba se guareció bajo el hueco de un árbol.

Las heridas eran profundas, necesitaba curarlas pero aún tenía tras él a cinco mortífagos, Peter había demostrado que era digno de llamarse su amigo, nadie confiaba en que pudiera ser una amenaza y eso le valió poder huir.

Las esperanzas se diluían como la sangre que perdía sobre la seca tierra bajo su cuerpo, se desangraba.

Lo que no esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Unos ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas levantaron las ramas en las que él se escondía, reconociéndole quiso atacar pero realmente se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia. Su plan había fracaso, el enemigo le tenía y sabía que no había mago o bruja que volviera, aquello era una sentencia de muerte.

Pero Snape, le apuntó con su varita y en no más que susurros de sus labios salió una dulce melodía, acompañando a un hechizo, podía ver cómo este entraba por su costado reparando el daño causado. Sirius cayendo casi en la inconsciencia miraba la cara concentrada del pelinegro, hacía años que no lo veía y esta situación le recordaba a una vivida dentro del castillo cuando él mismo fue herido por tratar de defenderlo de Remus.

En un determinado momento todo era negro, como el pelo de Snape, como sus fieros ojos, pero aunque Sirius era un luchador nato, se dejó mecer en esa negrura.

-x-

Cuando abrió los ojos un fuerte dolor en las costillas fue lo primero que notó, se llevó una mano al costado conteniendo una exclamación de dolor, aquel dolor le puso en guardia recordando la emboscada de Elestead, los mortífagos, Peter, y finalmente Snape.

Intentó levantarse pero una mano contra su pecho se lo prohibió, entrando en su campo de visión, su último recuerdo entró en aparición.

El jodido Severus Snape le indicaba con uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus finos labios que mantuviera silencio. Sus ojos señalaron al techo donde pudo escuchar un nutrido grupo de pisadas y conversaciones.

Todo le decía que estaba en el cuartel general que habían descubierto, cómo y porqué estaba al cuidado de Snape le era del todo desconocido. Pero por una vez, obedeció, James se hubiera reído de él, ya que todos decían que no era capaz ni de seguir las órdenes del mismísimo Dumbledore... exageraciones, si alguien le preguntaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero sus pensamientos se distrajeron en el recuerdo del hechizo "canto" de Snape, si no fuera por lo débil que se encontraba juraría que había enrojecido como una Hufflepluff.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las pisadas se alejaran del techo que ellos ocupaban, Snape le lanzó una mirada evaluadora, parecía haber duda en sus ojos.

—Estás tan herido que difícilmente podrías mantenerte vivo para huir—dijo seriamente—.Tienes dos opciones, Black. O te quedas aquí callado y quieto o te lanzo un _desmaius.—_ Su rostro mortalmente serio no daba lugar a dudas, su situación no era ninguna broma.

—Me quedaré callado—dijo con poca confianza en sí mismo.

El pelinegro no se la jugó y le lanzó un _Silencius,_ al parecer daba por hecho que Sirius sería incapaz de levantarse.

Y no se equivocaba, en cuanto salió por la puerta intentó ponerse en pie, si no hubiera estado silenciado el grito mudo que escapó de sus labios hubiera alertado a todos los de la casa. Decidió obedecer pues no encontraba las fuerzas para nada más.

Esta vez la pausa fue mucho más larga, quizás hubiera vuelto a dormirse, no estaba seguro, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse; no, nada de aquello había sido un mal sueño, la obsesión de sus años escolares aparecía de nuevo en escena, y si tenía que hacer honor a la justicia, lo encontraba arrebatador en sus ropajes negros y en el tono masculino que había adquirido en esos años.

Este se aproximaba lentamente, no era momento para esos estúpidos pensamientos, estaban en mitad de una guerra, herido y prisionero, y si habían sospechado de su pertenencia al bando contrario ahora era una realidad.

Lo que no entendía es por qué le tenía allí ¿protegido? Desde aquel día en Hogsmeade cuando confirmó que Snape tenía algo más que un trato cordial con el peliteñido de Malfoy no habían vuelto a hablar. No iba a negar que había sentido como su corazón, ese que no había dado a nadie en sus 15 años, se había roto en mil pedazos. En su forma perruna corrió por horas, se sentía mas libre para gimotear y aullar a la nada. Le había costado semanas convencer a Remus de que él no había tenido nada que ver, el amor que parecía sentir por el pelinegro y el descubrimiento de su licantropía, no habían tenido relación.

Sabía, aunque le costó tiempo y orgullo aceptarlo, que entre ellos fue prácticamente imposible que hubiera algo, años de humillaciones no iban a salvarse por sus tontos sentimientos venidos a destiempo.

Él había elegido a Malfoy, el cabrón era atractivo y le ofrecía mucho más que él. Pero también le había ofrecido un lado oscuro, siniestro y equivocado, y con él se lo llevaría sin que Sirius pudiera remediarlo.

Aquello pareció la gota que colmó el vaso de Lily, ellos habían compartido los veranos, por lo que les contó posteriormente la pelirroja, pero ese verano Snape había desaparecido sin darle ninguna explicación, a comienzos del siguiente curso, ella seguía luciendo triste, y contra todo pronóstico James tuvo el valor de hablar con ella seriamente.

Dejó de lado su interés romántico y le brindó su amistad, salvo por sus corredurías en noches de luna llena, el cuarteto había pasado a ser quinteto,y ante sus ojos había visto nacer un amor como el que él jamás había soñado poder alcanzar.

Muestra de aquello era el pequeño Harry, su "ahijado" aún sentía su pecho hincharse por el orgullo y amor que sentía al mirarlo. No más que un infante, ahora una pesada espada pendía sobre su inocente cabecita. Ya no era sólo por el bien, lo justo y los derechos, era por ese niño que les había robado el corazón.

Pero nada podía hacer ahora cuando se encontraba silenciado y herido de gravedad en las manos de su enemigo. Sirius inconformista por naturaleza no iba a rendirse, saldría de allí con vida, y si no era el caso se llevaría a todo el que pudiera por delante. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

—Siempre he pensado que no andabas bien de la cabeza, Black, pero no puedo llegar a comprender que puedes encontrar de esta situación divertido—sentenció el mortífago.

-x-

Severus nunca había entendido la psique de aquel sujeto, y verlo sonreír en aquellas circunstancias le desconcertaba, su estado era grave pero no como para hacerle perder la cabeza hasta ese extremo. Al menos eso esperaba.

Reconocía que verlo aparecer fue un shock, le habían dejado a Pettigrew, dudaba que el estúpido andara solo en aquella misión, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

¿Por qué le había curado cuando lo halló herido? ¿Por qué le tenía oculto en su habitación dentro del cuartel? Se dijo que por su trato con Dumbledore, pero no era estúpido, en ese trato sólo estaba implícita la información no la acción. Él nunca había intercedido por ningún prisionero o víctima de la secta a la que pertenecía.

Su papel nunca había sido activo, él se encargaba de la elaboración de pociones y la creación de hechizos indetectables por el Ministerio. Sin ser realmente vinculado al bando de Lord Oscuro, le había sido sencillo espiar para él. Nunca había entrado en combate directo ni había matado a nadie. No aún.

Notaba como la soga se cerraba al rededor de su cuello, y aquella estúpida profecía lo había cambiado todo, la escuchó sin realmente querer, pero llegados a ese punto comenzaba a pensar que nada pasaba por azar. Él había estado allí, la había trasmitido antes de darse cuenta de a quién estaba señalando con su invisible dedo.

Había servido a Lily y su pequeño en bandeja de plata, en secreto y en la distancia, nunca había dejado de amar a su amiga. Agradecido por que hubiera encontrado el amor en los brazos de Potter, se había ocultado en las sombras.

Pero de nuevo la exponía, la señalaba por un error de cálculo, no era tan inteligente como él se había creído. Desesperado por la culpa y el miedo, hizo lo único que pudo. Dumbledore había sido testigo de dicha profecía, y sabía que los temores de Severus no era infundados, el viejo loco, aquel que le había dado la espalda frente al cuarteto de Gryffindors era el único mago capaz de frenarlo.

El pago por no llevarlo ante el Ministerio, unirse a ellos, espiar para ellos, ser un traidor... ¿es que acaso ya no lo era?

¿Realmente comulgaba con aquel grupo de fanáticos? No podría más que llamárseles secta, pero también sabía que entre ellos no existía la deserción sino la muerte. Comulgara con el Lord Tenebroso o no, no negaba su oscuro poder, que cada día era más inmenso. Si en un inicio las ideas que ellos confesaban le parecieron acertadas, la guerra que lidiaban las habían retorcido, nada justificaba el placer que obtenían en torturar muggles, en doblegar magos y brujas sangresucias.

Unos ojos grises que a veces le acechaban en sueños ahora le reclamaban volver a darle su voz, Sirius Black.

Antes de hacerlo le observó por unos segundos más, aquello iba a ser su perdición, no debería tenerlo allí, no era un lugar seguro, lo que dudaba es si era sólo por los mortífagos que se hallaban sobre sus cabezas.

Ese hombre que tenía ante sí le había amargado sus años escolares, hasta su última broma final, su estúpido encaprichamiento. Lo que había sentido en las contadas ocasiones que se habían tocado aún le perseguía, como un fantasma; un fantasma herido y aún así, condenadamente sensual tumbado sobre su cama.

Si en sus años escolares había sido un cabrón atractivo, ahora convertido en un hombre había escalado de nivel, siempre había habido algo salvaje en él, pero ahora lo exudaba a raudales.

Con un _finite_ la voz volvió al moreno, había acertado en asegurar que sería incapaz de levantarse, sus heridas aún eran graves. No podría aparecerse y antes de poder hacerlo tendrían que salir de esa casa, nadie sin la marca podía hacerlo desde dentro.

Realmente se encontraba en un serio problema con Black allí.

—He de reconocer que he vivido situaciones extrañas para llevarme a la cama—dijo el moreno con un tono burlón y absolutamente seductor—.Pero la tuya, Snape, es sumamente efectiva.

Solo ese tremendo estúpido podría bromear en un momento así, y sólo un estúpido como él mismo podría haberse endurecido con sus palabras.


	11. 1981 Agosto II

1981 Agosto II

Juraba que no lo había dicho con esa intención, se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera en una situación similar. No, realmente no hubiera usado ese todo cargado y seductor, aunque sí el tono de burla. Casi notó como el pelinegro lo miraba con estupor al oír su frasecita. Pero había sido superior a sí mismo.

No iba a negar que dada su reacción intentaría mortificarlo lo más posible, pero era evidente que si le estaba ayudando necesitaba tenerlo de su lado, en buenos términos a ser posible.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Por qué me ayudas?—dijo más serio.

—Cuando salgas de aquí lo sabrás, hasta entonces...—su tono era exasperado, no parecía que aquello fuera algo que estuviera haciendo de motu proprio.

Un ruido los hizo permanecer en silencio y el pelinegro no se dignó a volver a hablar. Sirius se entretuvo mirándolo, aquello era un estudio de pociones con un camastro en el que se encontraba ¿sería allí donde pasaba sus horas el pocionista? Por el lúgubre color de su piel, sería lo más probable.

Tenían años sin verse y tenerlo cerca y concentrado sobre sus calderos le hacía recordar a aquellas clases de apoyo escolar donde su concepto por el ex-Slytherin cambiaron. Más maduro, más alto y lo que parecía bajo sus ceñidas y oscuras túnicas, bien desarrollado.

Durante ese día, prácticamente ni le habló, concentrado en sus pociones Snape se había olvidado de él que entraba y salía de la consciencia continuamente.

Y cuando despertaba parecía una aparición, tenía que volver a recordar el motivo de que estuviera allí. Pero no podía negar que aunque herido, débil y a merced del enemigo, Sirius estaba encantado con la situación. Por años se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a pensar en lo que "no fue" entre ellos. Que se hubiera follado a todos los tipos delgados y de pelo negro como la boca del infierno, era solo una preferencia. El tono platinado no entraba en su menú, gracias.

Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad dentro del corazón de la sede del enemigo para obtener algún tipo de ventaja, algo que les ayudara contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, pues mal que le pesara no estaban haciendo avances, más bien estaban siendo aplastados como chinches.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando un sonido de pasos se hizo escuchar por lo que parecían eran unas escaleras hasta donde ellos estaban. Snape que parecía haber estado totalmente enfrascado en su caldero y sus notas, reaccionó con celeridad. Le lanzó un hechizo desilusionador, bajo él podía ver cómo había colocado un montón de cajas de ingredientes, y tarros sobre él, para que fuera quien fuera no tuviera la tentación de ir hacia donde él estaba acostado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Sirius tuvo que contener una maldición, Snape no le había lanzado un _Silencius_ esta vez, y su mirada le decía que se estaba arrepintiendo de eso.

Lucius Malfoy, todo elegante y altivo, con su túnica de lujo, su bastón de plata, y su melena oxigenada, entró en la habitación. Era un mortífago, pero eso no le era una novedad, si bajaban más miembros y él salía de allí con vida, tendría una buena información que ofrecer al Ministerio.

Pero ojalá Snape le hubiera echado un hechizo cegador, no quería ver como el baboso peliteñido se lo montaba con él. Pero como si fuera incapaz de mirar a otro lado siguió al detalle toda la escena que sucedió en aquel laboratorio.

—Severus—mierda aquello había sonado casi como una súplica.

—Buenas tardes, Lucius—dijo este de una manera incluso más cortante que la que le hablaba a él. Uy uy, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

El oxigenado, parecía triste observándolo, Snape no se había ni girado a recibirlo, seguía sumido en sus pociones.

—¿Sigues con el encargo?—preguntó con un tono que a sus oídos sonó lastimero, quizás esta escenita le iba a gustar más a Sirius de lo que esperaba. Por una vez, no ser él el blanco de las ácidas palabras del pelinegro podría ser divertido.

—Sí.

—¿No piensas ni mirarme?—dijo algo enfadado Malfoy.

—No, no tengo tiempo—dijo siguiendo cortando raíces Snape.

El asqueroso peliteñido se acercó entonces a él por la espalda, pegándose totalmente a su trasero.

—Sev, por favor—solo había sido un susurro pero a Sirius lo había oído perfectamente, "que no sea una reconciliación, que no sea una reconciliación" se dijo para sí mismo.

El rubio aspiró su aroma metiendo su cara entre el oscuro cabello del pocionista, jodido cabrón, seguro que tenía su nariz sobre su cuello. El sonido de anhelo en el suspiro de Malfoy le llegó hasta dar pena a Sirius, él sabía lo que era desear al pelinegro y que este fuera infranqueable.

—Lucius, vuelve con tu mujer y tu hijo—dijo con el tono más venenoso.

Como volviendo a la realidad, Lucius se recompuso, sí le daba pena el patán, pero que le jodieran. Él tenía mujer e hijo, qué carajo hacía olisqueando el cuello de Snape y queriéndoselo follar en la mesa de su laboratorio.

Si hubiera podido aplaudir lo hubiera hecho, pero le pareció inadecuado dada su situación.

El rubio se fue alejando de la mesa rumbo a la puerta, miró el amasijo de cosas que había sobre la cama con mirada preocupada, y Sirius contuvo el aliento, no tenía su varita cerca, pero no había reconocimiento en los ojos grises de Malfoy sino una expresión de pena y preocupación importante.

—Cuídate, Severus—dijo como despedida.

—Cuídalos—contestó Snape, y girándose por una única vez, le miró a los ojos—.Cuídate, Lucius.

El rubio abandonó el cuarto y aunque Snape sabía que él estaba allí y había presenciado todo no pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba claro que aquello no había sido fácil para él, quizás sí siguiera enamorado del oxigenado, y quedar relegado a ser su amante no fuera opción para él.

No quería ahondar de nuevo en ese pozo, pero él jamás lo hubiera tenido como un amante oculto, él lo hubiera hecho su pareja, su marido si hubieran podido llegar a algo.

Y el sentimiento que creía muerto, resurgió de ese pozo negro donde lo había enterrado, no pudo hacer nada para contenerlo. Tenía que huir de allí en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no quería volver a ser esa persona que penaba por el desamor por alguien a quien le importaba una mierda.

Snape le lanzó un _finite,_ sin ni siquiera mirarle y siguió trabajando.

—El oxigenado es un capullo—dijo sin darse ni cuenta.

—Métete en tus asuntos, chucho—Bien, se lo tenía merecido, pero aún así picó. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que verle más y volvió a su sueño reparador.

-x-

Black durmió por toda la tarde, Severus hubiera preferido que el estúpido chucho no hubiera presenciado la escena, pero no tuvo tiempo de lanzar más hechizos, y realmente estaba alterado por la presencia de Lucius, hacía meses que no lo veía. Cuando se le pegó por detrás tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para rechazarle.

No quería ni pensar si no hubiera estado Black en la cama si hubiera tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad, se decía así mismo que sí. Él había cerrado esa puerta, y no la volvería a abrir, nunca más.

Las palabras del ex-Gryffindor en realidad le hicieron sonreír, pero no podía permitirse confraternizar con él, siempre era mejor un insulto para mantenerlos a cada uno en su sitio.

Lo curaría y en cuanto pudiera deshacerse de él, tendría un problema menos sobre el que preocuparse. Con el aliento de Voldemort en su cuello, teniendo que preparar aquella odiosa poción que ni si quiera él, un maestro en pociones, era capaz de elaborar, tenía problemas suficientes.

Estaba hastiado, nervioso y deseoso de que todo aquello terminara. Confiaba en que el trato que había hecho con Dumbledore sirviera para algo, y la información que este le pasaba consiguiera evitar un mal mayor.

No era un experto en curación, pero ahora mismo era todo lo que tenía Black para salir adelante. Pero lo que sí era es el creador del hechizo que McNair le había lanzado, una nueva modalidad de _Semptu,_ una endiablado hechizo que no sólo cortaba la carne sino también el núcleo mágico del mago o bruja que lo sufriera. Voldemort le había dicho que tenía un talento especial para crear un gran mal, mirándolo de un modo totalmente encantado cuando lo probó, Severus se había arrepentido de inmediato.

Había calculado que al menos tendría que ocultarlo por dos o tres días más, y cada vez se le hacía más complicado tenerlo ahí.

Se iba acercando la noche y la anterior no había dormido, no se había atrevido a cerrar el ojo alerta por si alguien entraba y los descubría. Pero estaba mortalmente agotado, él dormía en la cama que actualmente ocupa el castaño. Compartirla con él era lo último que quería en ese momento, pero o descansaba o la falta de sueño jugaría traicioneramente contra ellos.

El moreno parecía dormido, le revisó con el mismo hechizo que llevaba utilizando en él desde el primer día, todo parecía estar bien pero aún se encontraba débil y la herida había drenado gran parte de su núcleo mágico. Realmente eso era lo que le preocupaba y el motivo por el que aún no podía dejarlo ir.

Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era ensanchar la cama, con suerte Black no volvería a despertar y el disfrutaría de unas horas de sueño.

Lanzó un hechizo avisador sobre la puerta por si alguien trataba de entrar que le diera tiempo de reaccionar; aún vestido con su ropa habitual reposó la cabeza en la mullida almohada, y se quedó completamente dormido al instante.

-x-

Despertó desorientado, no sabía cuanto había dormido y cuando iba a lanzar un _Lumus,_ lo sintió. No estaba solo, Black estaba agarrado a su cintura, notaba la respiración del moreno en su cuello y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Mierda, no había sido buena idea echar aquella cabezada junto al chucho. No quería que el otro se despertara, no quería afrontar aquella situación, había olvidado lo que era sentir el olor de Black asfixiándolo, llenándolo todo. Era un olor que le intoxicaba los sentidos y le incitaba a cometer una locura. El corazón comenzó a bombearle como una locomotora, pero el maldito le tenía bien agarrado, y por si fuera poco se pegó aún más a él, clavándole una parte de su anatomía que sí parecía estar completamente despierta en su trasero.

Se recordó que hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía sexo, no es como si cualquiera de aquellos imbéciles que tenía como compañeros le pudiera atraer en lo más mínimo, y todo contacto con Lucius era algo imposible, por mucho que el otro insistiera.

Notar la dura erección de Black contra su culo, le hizo jadear, parecía completamente dormido, respirando acompasadamente sobre su cuello, mientras él era incapaz casi de respirar; se maldijo por estar excitándose en esos momentos, pero era incapaz de moverse.

La mano que lo tenía fuertemente ceñido al otro cuerpo se fue moviendo lentamente hacía su ya hinchado pene. Cuando este fue tomado por la cálida mano de Black, Severus bufó, dudaba que el maldito Black estuviera durmiendo, todo aquello era una encerrona como las que ya le preparó hacía años en Hogwarts y él no estaba para tonterías.

Se levantó de un tirón lo que hizo que el otro ocupante de la cama se despertara de golpe, sintiendo el vacío entre sus manos lo miraba con los ojos somnolientos del que está saliendo de un estupendo sueño. Quizás y sólo quizás realmente estuviera durmiendo; hermoso como nunca lo hubiera podido ver antes, imaginó lo que sería despertar con él a su lado, o con él dentro suyo.

Severus no era un hombre de dudas, pero Black siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él, tenía que salir y tomar aire, o volvería a la cama y quizás fuera él quien lo asaltara.

—Iré por algo de comer, no te levantes—su tono era del todo desagradable, era la única manera que sabía para lidiar con aquel endiablado hombre que le miraba anhelante desde la cama.

Salió ondeando su túnica como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-x-

Sirius se encontraba aturdido, expulsado de un delicioso sueño donde Snape se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, fue consciente de las sábanas arrebujadas y el calor de otro cuerpo en ellas. Aspiró el olor del pelinegro en la almohada al lado de su cabeza. Habían dormido juntos y no se había dado ni cuenta. Aunque algo en su brusco despertar y el tono gélido del pocionista le hacía pensar que el sueño se había extendido a la realidad, y su entrepierna clamaba por el cálido cuerpo que había tenido hacia segundos entre sus brazos.


	12. 1981 Agosto III

1981 Agosto III

No podía permitirse el lujo de ausentarse mucho de su laboratorio, 1) tenía una poción que terminar, 2) tenía un estúpido Gryffindor herido en su cama que se propasaba por las noches.

Estupendo, Severus sabía cómo complicarse la vida. No quería realizar aquella poción y no quería tener invitados en su cama. Gracias.

Por lo que sí daba gracias era por la paranoia de Voldemort de no confiar en los elfos domésticos, estos seres podrían haber entrado en su laboratorio e informado al amo de la casa sin que él hubiera podido hacer nada.

Con un plato en la mano, lleno hasta arriba, se dispuso a afrontar a Black, sería lo suficiente venenosos para mantenerlo alejado, eso siempre funcionaba.

Cuando de nuevo entró en la habitación se encontró con que Black no estaba en la cama, ¿el muy cabrón había escapado? No era consciente del peligro que corría, sería atrapado, aquella casa estaba bien dotada de alarmas para todo aquel que no portara la marca, necesitaba de un marcado para entrar o salir de ella. No sólo se exponía a sí mismo, sabrían que alguien lo había dejado entrar, nada que el Veritaserum no aflojara, Severus tenía un nuevo frente abierto. Pero se tranquilizó al oír ruido entre sus calderos.

Un sonoro golpe no podría más que ser él, que lo miraba saliendo de detrás de un estante con cara de culpable.

—Black, eres un inepto—le dijo fríamente—.Mantente alejado de mis cosas si no quieres provocar una desgracia.

El nombrado salió a paso lento de aquel área, llevando al descubierto todo su torso, ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camisa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto? Todo su torso estaba cincelado en finos músculos que se sumergían bajo sus caídos pantalones. Intentándose recomponer de semejante visión sin parecer una animal en celo, Severus dejó lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Comida—dijo señalando el plato. En ese momento las tripas del ex-Gryffindor rugieron haciendo honor al nombre de su casa.

El moreno se aproximó al plato, y a pesar del hambre que debía tener se paró a inspeccionar la comida, tan solo le faltó olisquearlo, oh, bien, acababa de hacerlo. Se podía imaginar perfectamente al enorme perro negro en que era capaz de transformarse el animago.

—El día que decida envenenarte, Black—le dijo rodando sus ojos—.No seré tan obvio.

El moreno tan solo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perrunas y comenzó a comer con escasos modales, si alguien le preguntaba.

—Come y duerme—le dijo seriamente—.Si necesitas un baño está tras esa puerta—dijo mientras se dirigía hacia sus pociones, gracias a Merlín el alcornoque de Black no las había echado a perder.

Maldita poción y maldito Voldemort, y maldito Black que comía como una bestia.

—Sapeehh—dijo Black con la boca llena, Severus volvió a rodar sus ojos, por algo le gustaba estar solo no tenía que soportar a nadie haciendo ruidos que querían asemejarse a su nombre.

Se giró de mal humor y con la paciencia pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo muy fino, tan fino que cortaba.

—Gracias—dijo ya sin comida en la boca Black.

Pestañeó, su mirada gris era completamente limpia y sincera, una sonrisa en sus labios, la que un amigo te dedicaría, le cruzaba el rostro. Severus prefería al perro impertinente, con este no sabía que hacer.

Black dio otro enorme bocado, mientras sonreía de una manera muy boba.

—En mortifalandia sabéis como preparar un auténtico rostbeef—dijo con toda la boca llena.

Severus tan solo bufó dándose la vuelta para encarar sus calderos, fuera de la mirada de Black se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, realmente él era una gran cocinero.

-x-

Comía aquel plato delicioso que le había traído Snape mientras lo veía inclinado cual cuervo sobre sus calderos, realmente era concienzudo, él hubiera sido incapaz de concentrarse con él a sus espaldas observándole.

Como le había dicho, comer y dormir; realmente estaba agotado y eso que llevaba todo el día anterior durmiendo. Eso le llevó a rememorar el calor entre sus brazos de esa mañana, ¿dormirían nuevamente juntos?

Por las ojeras de Snape pensaba que no eran muchos los días que se permitía dormir una noche entera, la imagen de ellos dos acurrucados en el camastro le pareció tremendamente tentadora.

Le apetecía darse una ducha y volver a dormir, aunque fuera solo...

Aquel baño era austero como su dueño, una simple pastilla de jabón, un par de toalla. Una larga ducha caliente le hizo desentumecer toda la tensión sobre sus hombros, ¿cómo demonios había acabado metido en aquel embrollo? Tenía que hablar con Snape del modo en el que le iba a sacar de allí, tan solo esperaba que ese fuera el fin del pocionista y no entregarlo en bandeja de plata.

Algo le decía que las intenciones de Snape no eran dudosas, ¿cómo lo sabía? No tenía la más mínima idea. Tan solo que habría de ser muy retorcido tomarse tantas molestias en curar a un enemigo al que al final vas a entregar. Desechó de su mente el dato de que Snape siempre había sido muy retorcido en cobrarse su venganza cuando había estado en Hogwarts.

Ordenó sus pensamientos, la única opción que tenía era mantenerse alerta, fortalecerse y escapar cuando fuera posible. Lo primero, recuperar su varita.

Salió del baño con una de las toallas atada a su cadera, su húmedo pelo hacía que gotas de agua recorrieran su pecho y abdomen.

Se plantó delante de Snape, Sirius sabía que era sexo hecho carne, lo sabía de sobra pero ver puro deseo en esos ojos negros, le hacía cosquillear la piel.

—¿Qué quieres, Black?—dijo carraspeando Snape, se le veía nervioso. Y Sirius paladeó el momento, ¿correrían sus pelotas demasiado peligro si dejaba caer la toalla? El deseo de Snape era peligroso, lo sabía de sobra.

Decidió que no era el mejor momento, aunque le encantaba ver que Snape no era inmune a su atractivo.

—Mi varita—dijo sencillamente.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Snape volviendo a sus notas.

—¿Cómo esperas que me asee?—dijo secamente—.Necesito afeitarme, lavarme los dientes—enumeró—y secarme el pelo, no puedo dormir con el pelo mojado.

Snape bufó como toda contestación.

—¿No querrás que me resfríe verdad?—dijo mirándose las uñas apoyando su cadera en la mesa llena de papeles, unas gotas se escurrieron de su cabello embarrando unas anotaciones del pocionista.—¿En ese caso tendrás que cobijarme más tiempo y dormir todas las noches conmigo para darme calor?—dijo inocentemente.

Snape lo fulminó con sus negros ojos, Sirius tan solo sonrió candorosamente. Sitió el chorro de aire caliente golpeándole en la cara, casi tirándolo al suelo. Snape empuñaba su varita contra él, secándole el pelo con un huracán, agradeció al menos que fuera caliente.

Su larga melena quedó seca en segundos, pero enmarañada como un matojo de espino.

—Peine—dijo molesto, él era una persona coqueta, a pesar de vivir al límite cada minuto de su existencia nada hacía tener que ir con un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

Snape lo miró con una mueca divertida, encantado con el resultado de su obra, transformó un vial en un bonito cepillo que le dio a Sirius.

Este intentó peinarse pero sintió cómo le apretaba por dentro la herida mágica que aún tenía, se encogió de dolor apoyándose en la mesa. Snape se levantó de un salto sujetándolo para que no cayera sobre todo su trabajo.

Sus ojos quedaron conectados, a través del dolor que sentía pudo ver un rastro de culpa rondando los negros iris de pelinegro. Sorprendido lo supo, él era el inventor de ese maquiavélico hechizo, si no fuera por que él era el receptor hubiera quedado admirado. Entendía por qué le tenía allí, probablemente si no hubiera sido por su contrahechizo, él en estos momentos estaría más que muerto.

El peine en sus manos fue retirado y Snape lo acomodó en la silla. Sirius se dejó hacer aún sorprendido, notó los delgados dedos de pocionista sobre su enmarañado cabello, mientras este lo separaba para peinarlo.

Sirius no recordaba que le hubieran cepillado en pelo nunca, y era lo más placentero, fuera del sexo, que había experimentado hasta el momento. Las delicadas manos que hacía un momento estaban a punto de estrangularlo tomaban mechón a mechón, cuando las hebras del cepillo se introducían rozando su cuero cabelludo olas de cosquilleo le recorrían toda la espina dorsal erizando los vellos de su cuerpo.

Era una jodida gozada, no quería que Snape dejara de cepillarle el cabello, y este había evitado darle tirones al enmarañado pelo. Cuando sus dedos rozaban su nuca el placer era maravilloso, los pequeños gemidos involuntarios que salían de sus labios no hicieron que el pelinegro parara, por lo que Sirius dio gracias a Merlín.

-x-

Su torso desnudo no dejaba lugar a dudas, mientras cepillaba la maraña que le había provocado, su piel erizada, la dureza en sus pezones, los gemidos casi como ronroneos que emitía, ¿cómo había llegado a eso? y lo peor de todo, no quería soltar su cabello, quería seguir acariciándolo de ese modo tan íntimo que no había conocido jamás.

Con su cabello moreno entre sus dedos, rozando la suavidad de su nuca, había cumplido con la tarea pero era incapaz de soltar la mata de pelo de Black. Cuando consiguió reunir las fuerzas para dejarlo ir, la mano del castaño sostuvo la que hasta el momento había sostenido el suyo. Era sumamente cálida, Black se giró poniéndose de pie delante de él. Y sin soltarle con su otra mano le acarició la pálida mejilla.

Sonaban alarmas en su cabeza, alarmas que debería escuchar y no enterrarlas en lo más profundo del subconsciente para poder seguir disfrutando de su piel.

La silla les separaba, pero sus ojos, como hacía años estaban completamente conectados. Severus solo quería sumergirse en ellos, besar sus labios, deslizar aquella minúscula toalla y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

El deseo le golpeó como una maza por todo su cuerpo, le deseaba, con locura, como cuando no era más que un niño; ahora como hombre la distancia se le hacía insoportable.

Y contra toda la lógica que había llevado con el ex-Gryffindor, bordeó la silla, y tomó sus labios. Estos le recibieron con pasión, con necesidad, notaba sus manos por su cuerpo, levantando pequeños incendios. Las suyas en sus hombros, en su pecho, en sus caderas, quería más piel que tocar, quería fundirse con él.

Black se separó para tomar aire y mirarlo, lo miraba con el más puro de los anhelos. Y atacó su boca con renovadas fuerzas. Fueron caminando a trompicones hasta la cama, mientras Black intentaba desabotonar los miles de pequeños inventos demoniacos que cubrían su túnica, desesperado la rasgó. Ambos se miraron anhelantes, a la mierda la ropa, las túnicas y todo el mundo.

Unos de los largos dedos de Severus desató la nimia toalla, mostrando el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de Black, Severus se maldijo, jodido cabrón hecho para el pecado, lo que le faltaba por ver al pocionista del cuerpo de su amante, le hizo jadear de anticipación. Su miembro completamente duro y brillante en su punta, rodeado de suave vello moreno, terminaba con unos hermosos testículos hinchados. A Severus se le hizo la boca agua. Eso iba a ser todo suyo, y por la sonrisa que cruzó los labios de Black lo había comprendido perfectamente.

Este siguió con su tarea de desnudarlo, y su pálido cuerpo quedó en pocos instantes desnudo, su erección erguida y pulsante chocaba con la otra, el tacto era delicioso. Sus bocas volvieron a una lucha húmeda y desesperada.

—Severus—jadeó Black y notó como su nombre le recorría el cuerpo.

El pocionista no se hizo de rogar, lo tumbó sobre la cama, ambos completamente desnudos, y se sentó sobre sus caderas, dejado ambas erecciones juntas y suplicantes. Sabía que aquella imagen se le iba a quedar grabada a fuego en la memoria; Sirius Black, sus labios entreabiertos, su pelo sobre la blanca almohada, el gris de sus ojos derretidos, la roja lengua que le pedía ser acariciada. Y su dura polla rozándose con la suya, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, y comenzó a frotarse. El duro cuerpo de Black se erizó soltando un gemido que Severus fue raudo en atrapar con su boca.

Las manos de Black agarraron sus nalgas con fuerza apretándolo contra él, Severus lo quería dentro suyo, no se iba a conformar con frotamientos juveniles como en el pasado, lo quería dentro de su culo y a no mucho tardar. Se elevó sobre sus rodillas y se empaló a sí mismo contra la dura carne de Black.

Los ojos grises lo miraban derrotados por el deseo y la sorpresa, y Severus dejó escapar un jadeo lleno de placer y de dolor, pero nada era comparable a la plenitud que sentía en ese momento. El moreno no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a mover sus caderas para entrar y salir de él. Sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, ahora ya no le pertenecía en lo absoluto. Era dueño aquel que le tenía agarrado fuertemente, el que se mecía de un modo salvaje dentro de él.

Este se incorporó hasta quedar prácticamente sentado, aprisionando su erección con el plano vientre, le atrapó la boca, para beber su placer, mientras estocada a estocada le iba moldeando a su gusto.

—Mírame, Severus.—No había sido consciente de que había cerrado los ojos, la cara de Black estaba en éxtasis, el ritmo era salvaje, Severus no iba a poder aguantar más, en cada una de ellas tocaba su próstata haciéndole llegar al culmen del placer.

—Sirius—se escuchó a sí mismo—.Sirius...

Notó como el líquido caliente los regaba a ambos y la vida se le escapaba en esos segundo, uniéndolo con su amante. Este, aceleró más el ritmo si era posible y se derramó en su interior, besándolo con pasión.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, él sobre el pecho de Black con su miembro saliendo de él. Poco a poco fue siendo más dueño de sí mismo. Su entrada pulsante, el semen que aún les manchaba a ambos, el aliento de Black en su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo sin fuerza pero firmemente. Sus corazones buscando el ritmo para calmar sus pulsaciones, uno junto al otro, notaba su pecho subir y bajar. Y fue consciente de lo que habían hecho, no se arrepentía. Pero quería tomar distancia, volver a ser él mismo.

Cuando estaba separándose, sus ojos conectaron.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?—le dijo con la voz ronca, sus manos aún posesivas sobre su cuerpo—.No he acabado contigo.

Una mirada, su roce y esas palabras y volvía a estar listo para la acción.

—Eres insaciable, Black—le dijo divertido, no podía engañarle teniendo en cuenta que él mismo lucía una erección de campeonato.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo la polla de Black húmeda frotándose entre sus nalgas. Y el vértigo volvió a comenzar.

Manos, lenguas, jadeos.

Black tomando su polla en su boca y este en la suya.

Dedos, brazos, piernas.

Black otra vez dentro de él. Y nuevamente siendo suyo, maleable y ardiente.

Había perdido la cuenta de sus asaltos, de las caricias y arañazos prodigados. De su olor impregnado en su piel.

Quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, sudorosos, cansados y saciados.


	13. 1981 Agosto IV

1981\. Agosto IV

Sirius abrió lentamente los ojos, entre sus brazos el cuerpo caliente de Snape seguía dormido. Lo que había sucedido ese día lo recordaría por toda su vida.

Aquel hombre inaccesible, había sido suyo, numerosas veces. El hielo se había fundido entre sus manos y había descubierto toda la pasión y fogosidad que podía albergar. Y no quería dejarlo pasar, no quería soltarlo. No, por fin habían podido estar juntos.

Probablemente se resistiría, si algo conocía a Snape, sabía que era un ser solitario y en buena medida atormentado por lo que hacía. Lo había visto sobre sus calderos, y no había esa pasión, esa cierta alegría de la que había gozado en sus años escolares.

Era un tonto romántico, sí, en el fondo, aunque todos los tuvieran por un auténtico Casanova, él siempre había amado a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. Como un amor platónico que sabía nunca llegaría a suceder y cualquier otra persona no podía igualar.

¿Cambiaba algo lo que había sucedido? Quería creer que sí, esperaba que sí. Estaban en guerra, en bandos opuestos, o al menos eso había pensado hasta esos días.

Sirius era un luchador nato, había luchado contra su familia, contra su clase social, contra ese grupo de elitistas de sangre. Y luchar por el amor de una persona ¿no era el mayor y mejor motivo de lucha?

Curiosamente se encontraban en la misma posición de cucharita en la que suponía que habían amanecido la mañana anterior, con la diferencia que el tibio cuerpo seguía entre sus brazos, y su dura erección matutina contra las nalgas que habían sido suyas durante todas aquellas horas.

Una corriente magnética le recorrió el cuerpo ante el recuerdo, ante la presión de su miembro contra la suave piel del pocionista. Él sabía que aquella hendidura era su santuario, donde quería rezar día a día, hora a hora, mientras le dejara. Y llevado por esos pensamientos cortó el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, su erección se hundió en la suave carne de las nalgas del pelinegro, las notaba cálidas y algo resbaladizas. Recordaba como no le había dejado limpiarse, quería que estuviera lleno de sí mismo, en un momento egoísta y erótico. Y ahora podía notar como su miembro completamente endurecido resbalaba por su entrada, invitándole, tentándole.

Poco a poco fue entrando en el ano lubricado de su amante, entre sus brazos podía notar como este se iba despertando entre espasmos de placer. Una de sus manos en su bajovientre hacía que no se moviera, con la otra, agarró su semierecto pene.

—Eres mío—le susurró al oído cuando todo su miembro estaba dentro—.Mío.

Snape no dijo nada, estaba entregado al placentero despertar que le estaba brindando. Nada de café y tostadas, su polla dentro de su culo y masturbándolo lánguidamente.

Le encantaba que se rindiera a su deseo, que fuera libre y suyo al mismo tiempo, maleabilidad enfrentada a la rigidez con la que conducía su vida.

El ritmo por suave que Sirius hubo empezado, se tornó más duro, arrancando jadeos ahogados del pocionista.

—Dilo—le jadeó al oído Sirius—.Dí que eres mío.—Cada una de esas cuatro palabras fue dicha con una estocada dura y profunda que conseguía llevar a Snape a la locura, notaba la polla hinchada y babeante entre sus manos, estaba a punto de correrse y quería oírselo decir, con su voz profunda.

—Dilo—repitió más fuerte.

—Soy tuyo...—dijo el pelinegro dejándose ir en la mano de Sirius—.Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo...

Como un potente afrodisiaco, las palabras y los músculos contrayéndose en torno a su polla le hicieron volver a regar el interior de su amante.

Recuperando el aliento aún en la misma postura, aún dentro de él, Sirius beso su cuello.

—Buenos días—le dijo aún somnoliento.

—Buenos días—contestó la ronca voz del pelinegro.

-x-

Black aún estaba dentro de él, notaba la tensión en su ano, dilatado incontables veces a lo largo del día anterior, y aún así dispuesto para un nuevo asalto. La viscosidad entre sus piernas era buena prueba de ello, era tremendamente morboso y erótico saberse lleno de él, y como un brillo vicioso en sus ojos cuando le pidió que no se limpiara.

Malfoy era una amante correcto, y excitante, desde luego, pero la pasión, la vehemencia y la posesividad de Black le subyugaban. Le hacían blando a sus deseos, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él antes de que su mente pudiera tomar el control. Y lo sintió liberador, sin pensar, solo sintiendo placer de sus manos expertas, de su deseo desproporcionado por él.

Ahora aún entre sus brazos le costaba solo pensar en levantarse y dejar su cálido cuerpo a su espalda. Pero no podía permitirse estar otro día tumbado en esa cama. Estaban rodeados de mortífagos, que gracias a Merlín habían tenido a bien no molestarlo. Aún con las protecciones sobre la entrada, no podría no haber atendido un llamado del grupo, en el momento más inoportuno.

Pero su cuerpo no quería moverse, quería seguir sintiendo la suave caricia de los labios cálidos de Black sobre su cuello.

A pesar de todo, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún quedaba en él, se fue retirando del agarre del moreno. Este somnoliento se negaba a soltarlo pero sin fuerzas reales de oponer resistencia.

—Quédate un poco más—ronroneó.

Prácticamente incorporado sobre la cama, Severus se giró para verlo. La imagen desmadejada y sensual del moreno desnudo, con los labios hinchado y rojos de su batalla de besos, su cuerpo perfecto y su miembro brillante, le robo el aliento unos segundo.

Y aunque no lo dijo lo pensó "Mío, Sirius Black es mío", con una sonrisa indulgente más hacia sí mismo, acarició los suaves rizos de moreno.

—Sirius Black, no se puede estar todo el día follando en el cuartel general de los mortífagos.—¿Esa voz ronca y cálida era suya? Black le estaba llevando por oscuros caminos dentro de sí mismo.

—Eso está por ver—fue la última frase que dijo, antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Sí, toda una visión. Severus se incorporó trabajosamente, la gravedad hizo que todos los fluidos que aún conservaba dentro de sí, fueran escurriendo por sus muslos. Una ducha le haría entrar en razón y no volver a los brazos del sátiro que dormía en su cama.

Limpio y con sus negros ropajes, nuevamente salió hechizando su laboratorio, la casa estaba en silencio, lo cual era curioso, esos días la casa estaba bastante habitada. Esta solo se hizo visible porque entre el bando de la luz había un traidor. Él desconocía quién era, pero el Lord les había informado minutos antes de que aquella emboscada les daría ventaja, su as bajo la manga. La traición.

Desafortunadamente, Severus no sabía quién de todos ellos era, y por lo poco que había escuchado en la reunión post enfrentamiento, no había habido bajas que ellos supieran. La estrategia realmente no había servido para acabar con un buen número de miembros de la Orden. Él sabía que si no hubiera auxiliado rápidamente a Black, ahora estaría muerto.

Había informado a Dumbledore de que Black estaba herido y bajo su cuidado, y sus amigos, poco los conocía, no dejarían al animago detrás, por lo que no sería absurdo pensar que atacarían. Tampoco tenía claro, qué les contaba a la Orden del Fénix el viejo. Severus sabía que la información era poder, y más que nunca en aquellos días de guerra.

Si no habían atacado ya, quizás los ánimos estaban calmados, quizás encontraron al traidor.

El Lord no tenía pensado aparecer por allí hasta la semana siguiente, tiempo que tenía Severus para acabar la poción, dudaba de que fuera posible, y tendría que volver a sufrir su ira a golpe de _crucios_.

Por otro lado era mucho más importante poder sacar de allí a Black. Que el resto de mortífagos no le hubieran descubierto era una ventaja, pero sabía que estando el Lord en el cuartel, ambos serían hombres muertos.

El reloj jugaba en su contra, y aún no tenía idea de cómo sacar al moreno de aquella trampa mortal.

Las barreras habían captado la entrada de Sirius, pero en el fulgor de la lucha nadie se había dado cuenta, el pocionista había hecho lo único que había podido, llevarlo a su laboratorio, contra toda lógica, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y ahora estas dormían desnudas y demandantes en su cama, una locura, una completa locura.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, necesitaban otro ataque, o todos sabrían que había un intruso dentro una vez notaran las barreras alterarse, necesitaba una distracción para sacarlo. Un nuevo ataque, era muy arriesgado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había un traidor entre ellos.

Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, tenían que arriesgarse.

-x-

Vio como entraba el sexy pocionista en el laboratorio, aquello de escapar estaba pasando a un segundo plano. Realmente en aquel camastro que olía a sexo y a él, podría pasar una larga temporadita.

Era una locura, pero allí estaban, desayunando como si sobre sus cabezas no hubiera un ejército oscuro, y fuera, una guerra. Pero Sirius se sentía egoísta, quería ese momento, quería disfrutar de la entrega a la que se habían dado. Aunque más distante, Snape no había vuelto al principio, una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios cada poco y en sus ojos no había desdén.

Sirius quería acariciarlo entre sus manos, tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, accesible y suyo todo lo posible. Besarlo, lamerlo, enterrarse en él ... ese era el bucle de sus pensamientos.

Tuvo que ceder a esperarlo sentado en la cama mientras él seguía con la puñetera poción. Entre los vapores de los calderos, su cabello negro se le adhería, recordándole cuando estaba entre sus brazos sudando por otros motivos.

Cuando sus largos dedos agarraban su varita para remover los ingredientes dentro del caldero los recordaba sobre su propia "varita" con movimientos que lo volvían loco.

Si seguía mirándolo iba a tener que asaltarlo y follárselo de nuevo, lo cual no era una mala idea, pero quería que Snape estuviera contento con él, y parecía muy concentrado en aquella estúpida poción.

Pero por mucho que mirarle e imaginarle fuera alentador, las horas pasaban y Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo inactivo y eso estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Después de lo que consideró tiempo suficiente para estarse calladito y sentadito se aproximó a los calderos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— le dijo sinceramente.

El pelinegro como si hubiera estado en un pozo a gran profundidad estaba emergiendo a la superficie donde Sirius le seguía mirando esperando su respuesta.

Una conocida mueca de burla asomó a sus labios, aquellos que aún seguían hinchados por sus besos.

—¿Quieres hacer estallar el cuartel?—le dijo con sorna.

—Aunque te parezca increíble, no soy tan malo en pociones—dijo Sirius con orgullo.

La negra ceja del pocionista alzada no le estaba dando ninguna credibilidad.

—Me voy a volver loco del aburrimiento—le dijo con un puchero que hizo sonreír al pelinegro—.Si no me das tu atención dame alguna otra cosa en la que entretenerme.

Snape lo miraba dubitativo, parecía que lo estuviera evaluando con sus negros ojos, y Sirius se sintió algo herido al notar que este no valoraba sus cualidades en ese terreno. Él no había mentido, no era malo en pociones. Cierto que su especialidad eran las Artes Oscuras y la Transfiguración, pero eso no significaba que fuera un negado para el resto.

—Bien—claudicó el pelinegro—.Puedes ir cortando esa angélica y la ortiga que hay en aquel bote en la estantería. Textura de polvo.

Eran tareas para niños de primero, lo sabía, pero al menos estaría entretenido.

-x-

Severus miraba a su "ayudante", y debía reconocer que era minucioso y preciso, no, realmente no era malo en pociones como él siempre había pensado.

Concentrado, con su cuchillo en la mano, se le veía absolutamente apetecible. El cabello largo atado con una cinta evitando que este le estorbara en la cara, más de una vez estuvo tentado de ir y lamerle aquella hermosa vena que cruzaba su cuello.

Pero se concentró en la poción, realmente era imprudente desatenderla y a poco que Black sumara dos más dos se daría cuenta de qué estaban realizando una poción peligrosa e ilegal.

Uno al lado del otro, pasaron parte del día entre ingredientes y calderos, en camaradería. Nunca había compartido con nadie su laboratorio, bien, nunca había compartido con nadie nada.

Se sacudió todos aquellos pensamientos como el que tiene el cabello lleno de copos de nieve, no era el lugar, no era el momento. Tenía que idear algún tipo de plan para poderlo sacar de allí, mientras más tiempo estaban juntos más peligrosa se volvía la situación.

Aún no estaba completamente curado, pero su vida no corría riesgo ya.

—Tienes que salir de aquí—dijo mientras miraba al moreno—.Es peligroso, pero tienes que salir.

Black levantó su grises ojos de las raíces que estaba cortando, y lo miró por largo rato.

—Sí.—¿Había tristeza en su voz?

—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore—continuó, no quería sucumbir a sus sentimientos—.Creo que la mejor opción que tenemos es un nuevo ataque de la Orden.

—Es demasiado arriesgado—sentenció Sirius—.Seguro que encontramos otro modo.

—La casa tiene una barrera—finalmente tendría que contarle más de lo que deseaba.—Nadie sin la marca la puede traspasar, si tú salieras ahora te atraparía hasta que algún mortífago apareciera.—Los ojos grises de Sirius lo miraban comprendiendo—.Si escapas, conmigo, las barreras lo notarán y alertarán a los mortífagos, tan solo pudiste entrar por la distracción del ataque.

Sirius lo miraba dubitativo, estaría evaluando las opciones.

—Era una trampa, ¿cómo supisteis que veníamos?—preguntó receloso.

Él no era el indicado para hablarle del traidor, aquel punto estaba más que claro cuando habló con Dumbledore, era él quien administraba la información. Y Severus sospechaba que sus propios amigos no estaban exentos de sospechas.

—Eso lo hablarás con Dumbledore cuando consigas escapar—era lo más que iba a decir hasta el momento.

Sirius lo miraba receloso, pero la prioridad ahora era sacarlo no contarle los entramados de espionaje de aquella asquerosa guerra.

—Una cosa más—continuó Severus—.No puedes contarle a nadie dónde has estado—.Sirius abrió los ojos fuertemente. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo traicionar a sus amigos manteniendo ese secreto—.Hablarás con Dumbledore, pero cuando escapes, no habrás estado aquí durante este tiempo ¿lo entiendes?

—Claro que lo entiendo, pero no lo comprendo—dijo finalmente.

—Lo entenderás pero es fundamental que nadie sepa que estuviste aquí, utiliza la información con el viejo, pero con nadie más.

—Tendrás que darme una coartada creíble, mis amigos no se van a creer que he estado escondido sin dar señales de vida mientras ellos me hacían muerto.

La conversación acabó allí y ambos siguieron trabajando en silencio. Podía notar el ceño fruncido del moreno, pero debía ser así, el haber intimado le parecía ahora un engorro, podría haberle lanzado un _obliviate_ una vez lo hubiera sacado de allí. Pero Severus quería que lo recordara, necesitaba que lo recordara. Y aquel ceño fruncido no le gustaba nada, con suerte cumpliría lo que había prometido y Dumbledore le contaría lo que él considerara oportuno.

Su prioridad había sido Lily, y ahora se veía a sí mismo pensando en la seguridad de aquel enfurruñado hombre. Mientras en más personas se preocupara más complicada se volvía su situación dentro de los mortífagos. Su doble juego era una trampa mortal que no creía pudiera acabar bien.

Escuchó el agua del lavabo correr, y Sirius ya no estaba en la mesa, lanzó un _tempus_ y vio que ya era hora de cenar.

Imitó al moreno y se fue a lavar las manos, pero mirarlo limpiar concienzudamente sus dedos y debajo de sus uñas le pareció de lo más estimulante de la tarde. Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, vio como Sirius levantaba la vista al espejo sobre el lavabo y lo miraba a través del mismo. Sus ojos grises estaban irritados de las esencias que se evaporaban en el laboratorio, pero aunque parte de su disgusto no se había ido le miró aventurándole una noche movida.

Severus se aproximó apoyando su cuerpo a su espalda, de estaturas muy similares, agarró la pastilla de jabón e hizo espuma, tomó entre sus manos las ahora limpias del moreno y las volvió a lavar; cualquier tipo de nubarrón desapareció del gris de su mirada, ahora se avecinaba tormenta, pero de aquellas que se transformaban en besos y jadeos.

A la vez lavó sus manos, quitando toda aquella inmundicia que debía preparar para el Lord, clavando su despierta entrepierna en su compañero temporal de laboratorio. Buscó aquella vena que le había estado tentando toda la tarde y la lamió de arriba abajo, haciendo suspirar a Sirius.

Mucho mejor, pensó. Severus no se consideraba lento, pero la velocidad a la que se giró su amante, cambiando posiciones y chocando sus erecciones le pareció asombrosa.

La boca demandante de Sirius tomó la suya sin contemplaciones, le gustaba su sabor, la calidez de su lengua, y las manos del moreno bajándole los pantalones. Acarició su pene, completamente duro y húmedo, y Severus no pudo más que dejar escapar un largo gemido cuando este comenzó a masturbarlo rítmicamente.

Definitivamente aquel era un lugar mejor con el ex-Gryffindor.

-x-

Estaba nervioso, la situación no le gustaba, no había tenido problemas en acatar las órdenes de Dumbledore anteriormente, pero esta situación le ponía terriblemente nervioso. Realmente requería de su total confianza en Snape.

Le había salvado, le había curado, y le había mantenido oculto en el laboratorio, sin contar que había sido la semana que mejor sexo había tenido de toda su vida. Pero aquello era una guerra, y tendría que confiar en que Snape sabía lo que se hacía.

El ataque de la orden iba a ser similar al anterior, salvo que ahora sí sabían exactamente la ubicación.

El problema que le había dicho Snape, es que los mortífagos habían redoblado las protecciones, y la casa no podría ser vista salvo para los marcados, ya no era cuestión de _Glamour_.

Todo aquello le parecía absurdo a Sirius, le había propuesto incontables veces que huyeran, el problema sería que Snape sería descubierto, pero para él más que un problema era la liberación del pocionista de las garras de Voldemort. Ante esta idea, éste tan solo la rechazaba, su trabajo allí no había concluido y no podía sencillamente huir. Había mucho en juego.

A parte de la preocupación por que el plan saliera mal, estaba el hecho de que ellos se separarían, sin saber si algún día podría verlo. Y aquello, más que el peligro que correría su vida, era algo que lo desgarraba.

¿Le amaba? Ahora más que nunca, siempre había estado aquel sentimiento dormido, deseo, incluso odio. Pero ahora lo identificaba claramente. Él amaba a Severus Snape, desde hacía demasiado tiempo para tomar de buen grado separarse de él.

—Prométeme que nos veremos—le susurró anhelante abrazados en la cama, el cuello sudoroso del pocionista contra sus labios, y él recuperando el aliento.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Snape aún falto de aliento.

—Quiero volver a verte una vez salga de aquí, prométeme que nos veremos —dijo casi desesperado.

—No puedo prometer algo que no sé si podré cumplir—dijo removiéndose entre sus brazos para encararlo—.No puedo.

—Este sitio no es seguro para ti, y menos después de mañana—le acariciaba el pelo con todo el cariño que había sentido nunca.—Ven conmigo.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, aún tengo una misión que desempeñar.—La desesperación también caló dentro de él. Y sus suaves labios le besaron queriendo apartar aquellos horribles pensamientos.

—No quiero que nos separemos...

Sintió los firmes brazos de Snape, rodeando sus hombros y enterrando su cara en su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Sirius...

Sirius estaba recuperado de las heridas del hechizo, y con fuerzas renovadas. El plan sería que en cuanto notaran a los de la Orden en el perímetro de seguridad de la casa, las alarmas saltarían. Los mortífagos comenzarían el ataque desde la ventaja de las barreras, pero serían camuflados para poder escapar.

La coartada que le había propuesto Snape era sencilla, tenía que transformarse en su versión animaga, este le lanzaría un hechizo anticambiaforma y aturdidora. El enorme perro negro reconocería a sus compañeros de la Orden y se acercaría, la misión era de prospección más que de ataque por lo que serían pocos los miembros que irían.

A partir de ahí, él contaría su versión de la historia hasta que pudiera hablar con Dumbledore, no soportaba mentir a sus amigos, pero Snape le había dejado claro que no podía romper la cadena de información hasta que hablara con Dumbledore.

Con Snape todavía entre sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte intentando quedarse con la impresión de su calor en su cuerpo. Le iba a extrañar, le iba a extrañar muchísimo.

Pero la mañana llegó, y el plan no tardaría en empezar.

Y la idea clara y determinante de acabar esa horrible guerra de una vez por todas, lo más rápidamente posible se le clavó a fuego.

-x-

El plan estaba saliendo según lo acordado, las barreras habían saltado alarmando a los mortífagos de intrusos en la zona. El pandemónium que se organizó les dio vía libre para salir a escondidas de allí, lanzándole a Black un hechizo de invisibilidad para que solo él le viera.

Severus debía dejar el laboratorio en caso de ataque e ir con los demás, salvo que tenía que esperar hasta el momento justo en que uno de ellos estuviera casi tan cerca de la casa que no se notara que no era una entrada sino una salida.

Black iba detrás suya, cuando notó que el momento había llegado. Le agarró por la cintura casi fundiéndose con él, notaba la respiración del moreno en su cuello, su olor no se iría de él por un buen tiempo.

Dieron juntos el último paso que les quedaba hasta traspasar la barrera de la casa.

—Suéltame, corre—le apremió Severus. Aunque cuando se despegó de su cuerpo, notó un frío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura exterior.

—Te encontraré, Severus—le dijo dándole un fuerte beso en los labios.

Acto seguido contempló como pasaba de ser humano a un enorme perro negro, y Severus le lanzó varios hechizos, el precioso perro le lamió su mano izquierda y salió corriendo.

Severus vio el camino que había tomado, y sin darse cuenta se agarró a sí mismo. Sabía que aquello había tomado un rumbo que nada tenía que ver con el plan que habían marcado hacía meses Dumbledore y él. Ese elemento en la ecuación, ese motivo por el que Severus había corrido el segundo mayor riesgo de su vida, había desaparecido, pero conocía a Black y era de los que cumplían sus promesas.

Y él, en este caso, deseaba fervientemente que la cumpliera.

"Encuéntrame" pensó para sí mismo antes de unirse al resto de mortífagos.


	14. 1981 Septiembre-Octubre

_1981\. Septiembre_

Hacía frío en Edimburgo y se arrebujó en su capa un poco más. Cojeaba un poco a pesar de que habían pasado varias semanas desde que la furia del Lord cayera sobre él. La poción no estaba lista, faltaba algo, y no sabía que era.

Había consultado todos los libros que se le habían ocurrido, pero nada, algo fallaba, y aunque no deseaba que aquel demente consiguiera alcanzar sus objetivos, estaba obsesionado con aquella puñetera poción.

Las noches y los días las pasaba encerrado en lo que había vuelto a ser un tétrico laboratorio, sin el cálido cuerpo de Black junto a él, sin su risa perruna, su mirada gris que le abrasaba.

Parecía como si nada de aquello que había ocurrido en los pocos días de agosto que habían compartido fuera real, tan solo un sueño provocado por el anhelo de Severus.

Lucius lo había vuelto a acorralar, ambos sabían que estaban en un momento álgido de la guerra, la tensión se notaba, las muertes estaban resultando horribles, y la duda que él ya tuvo aparecía ahora en el platinado. Temía por su familia, pues a pesar de todo, él los amaba. El pequeño heredero era uno de los bebes más hermosos que él hubiera visto, y su padre temía por el futuro que le estaba construyendo para él.

El Lord había perdido toda aquella energía embaucadora con la que defendía los principios que tantos otros habían adoptado. La sed de sangre, la unión con criaturas de lo más insospechadas iban en contra de todo por lo que ellos luchaban.

Y la crueldad era insoportable, el sadismo con el que estaban atacando a sus víctimas, aquello nada tenía que ver con la pureza de la sangre, con las tradiciones del Mundo Mágico, y cada vez se daban más cuenta.

Voldemort ya no se fiaba de nadie, y su paranoia se notaba en cada una de sus acciones, la locura le llenaba los ojos, y había pasado más límites de los que eran posibles para retornar.

Severus se sentía cansado por todo ello, y había prometido ayudar a su único amigo en todo aquello, el motivo por el que finalmente se unió a aquella locura.

Había ido hasta allí buscando un libro que había localizado en una pequeña librería especializada en Artes Oscuras.

Su mente estaba llena de todos aquellos sin sentidos en los que todos vivían, preocupado por Lily y su pequeño hijo.

Sintió una fuerte mano en su cintura y un cuerpo tras él pegado, el fuerte tirón en su ombligo le anunció que le estaban desapareciendo. Pero había podido percibir su olor claramente, era inconfundible.

Estaban en una habitación de alguna pensión, el agarre seguía fuerte en su cintura, y unos labios enterrados en su cuello.

La urgencia arrasó en todo su cuerpo, girando a toda velocidad, besando los abrasadores labios de Black, sus manos agarrando su cabello, tirando, arañando con sus manos.

Le había echado de menos, le deseaba con rabia, con pura necesidad, y todo fue muy rápido, muy brusco y muy placentero. Sus piernas sobre los hombros de Black, taladrando su interior con rápidas estocadas, sus bocas devorándose.

Rápido y caliente, y necesitado, y real.

—Primer round—le sonrió Black en los labios antes de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo—dijo Severus acariciando el pecho de Black—.He venido a por un libro.

Perdió el hilo de sus palabras desperdigando besos sobre la piel que iba encontrando. Tenía un tiempo límite, sí, pero no iba a desaprovechar ese encuentro que tanto había deseado.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?—le dijo mientras lamía uno de sus pezones perezosamente.

—Simple casualidad, estaba en Edimburgo, y te vi, al menos pensé que te vi—dijo buscando sus labios—.No puedes imaginarte la de veces que he creído verte—su voz transmitía pesar.—Pero esta vez eras tú, y no iba a dejarte escapar.

Severus se liberó de los brazos que le tenían bien sujeto para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Exhibiendo una generosa erección que Black devoraba con los ojos. Y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, sentía aún su cuerpo algo lánguido por el brutal asalto que acababan de tener, pero le gustaban esos ojos febriles mirándole con hambre mientras se masturbaba.

Black no era conocido por ser paciente, un espectador, él era acción. Y agarró las pálidas caderas de Severus para llevarlo hacía su cara. Engullendo por completo su erección, Severus gemía complacido, mientras Black le brindaba uno de los mayores placeres orales.

-x-

Había sido breve pero lo habían disfrutado, a Severus le había dado una fuerza que había ido perdiendo a lo largo de ese funesto mes, no habían hablado de guerras y muertes, solo cuerpos, besos, caricias y risas. Un solaz para sus almas castigadas.

Black le había implorado por un encuentro cercano, era arriesgado, tremendamente arriesgado. Pero Severus estaba viendo la muerte a diario, y temía que en breve sería la suya la que se sucediera.

¿Qué malo había en darle a un condenado unas horas de felicidad?

Le había dado las señas de la mugrienta casa de La Hilandera, la casa de su padre muggle abandonada, no había vuelto a visitar en aquellos años desde que sus padres murieron. Para él solo había significado sufrimiento y tristeza. Pero le parecía el lugar más seguro pues nadie le relacionaba ya con aquel lugar abandonado.

El mes de septiembre cabalgó ente visitas a librerías y mensajes cifrados en El Profeta para reunirse con Black.

 _1981\. Octubre_

Desde que se citaban en su casa, Severus la había adecentado un poco, se había desecho de cuanto le recordara a su odiado padre y cualquier rastro de la tristeza de su madre, pero la casa parecía haber absorbido aquel ambiente deprimente y desolado de su infancia.

Estaba leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea cuando Black apareció.

Estaba demacrado, sus ojeras eran casi tan profundas como las suyas propias. Pero la vida que corría por sus venas seguía siendo salvaje, indomable. Severus se nutría de eso, le gustaba la determinación con la que caía sobre él incansable. Y la seguridad en lo que ambos estaban haciendo, en aquella historia secreta a ojos de todos, a pesar de fraguarse en los peores momentos, mantenía a pocionista alto de ánimos.

De dos zancadas se sentó sobre Severus, en su regazo a horcajadas devoró sus labios como si hubiera sido un náufrago que acababa de encontrar agua para calmar su sed. No podía negar que era así como él mismo se sentía. Vivo tan solo cuando estaba con él, persona entre sus brazos.

Solían tener solo un par de horas, Severus tenía al Lord encima de su cuello, la poción no había salido como él esperaba y había pagado las consecuencias, caras, muy caras. El Señor Oscuro conocía su alma, había entrado en ella para torturarlo, pero Severus era un gran oclumante, paciente y minucioso. Hacía años que había conseguido tener un hueco en su mente, un compartimento secreto donde había colocado sus más codiciados secretos. Lily y su condición de espía habían sido lo que almacenaba a salvo del maníaco de su Señor, pero desde que Black llegara a su vida, el hueco se había quedado pequeño, por decirlo de algún modo.

Demasiados recuerdos buenos, demasiado poderosos, a veces temía que se salieran de allí y él pudiera descubrirle, y se había dado cuenta, sería un sádico, un psicópata, Severus no tenía duda de lo trastornado de al que seguía, pero era sin duda poderoso y perceptivo como pocos.

El escalofrío que sintió cuando su sibilina voz recorrió su cuello, demasiado cerca, había levantado sus barreras, nunca bajas cuando él andaba cerca, protegiendo su mente y sus recuerdos. Black le asaltaba cada dos por tres y eso era sumamente peligroso.

Sintió sus largos dedos en su nuca.

—Mi pequeño Severus, cualquiera diría que ocultas algo—el pocionista tragó duro.

—No tengo secretos para mi señor—dijo él sin flaquear.

—¿Qué es ese lugar que tanto ocultas de mí?—Notó como unos fríos dedos le arañaban la piel de su cuello cuando otros tocaban su mente, suaves y letales, pero Severus no caería, no podía.

—Malos recuerdos de mi asqueroso padre Muggle, ya los sabéis, mi señor.

El Lord le acarició el cuello, odiaba esos roces de sus manos, eran perturbadores y estaban cargados de una maldad psicópata.

—Mi niño—susurró en su oído.—Por eso acabaremos con todos esos sangres sucias que piensan que esos asquerosos monos tienen algún tipo de derecho. La Magia está infectada.

El discurso racista de nuevo, Severus suspiró tranquilo cuando comenzaba ya sabía que estaba libre de sus sospechas, como cualquier buen fanático se enardecía con discursos vehementes, pero él hacía tiempo que había dejado de escucharlos.

—Severus—le susurró Black en su oído, aquella suave caricia le hizo volver las atenciones a su amante.

Se dejó llevar por sus besos y sus caricias. La realidad en la que él quería vivir, los brazos de Sirius Black.

Black estaba vistiéndose, su cuerpo perfecto se veía magullado por las heridas del último ataque que habían enfrentado, pero orgulloso pudo ver sus propias marcas en su piel. Y una imagen de ellos dos en otro contexto en el que lo que les esperara fuera no estuviera plagado de odio y muerte le hizo pensar en cómo sería tener una relación, una relación de verdad con el moreno. Despertar a su lado, ir a trabajar, las comidas juntos, la tranquilidad de un hogar habitado por ambos. Su corazón el que un día creyó muerto latía al son de sus besos, de su futuro si ambos sobrevivían a toda aquella locura.

"Amor" y "esperanza", extraños sentimientos que el pocionista no había llegado a conocer en su vida, y aquellos ojos grises que le miraban con devoción se lo entregaban en cada gesto, en cada caricia.

—Si me miras así no podré irme—le dijo Black gateando por la cama completamente vestido arrebatándole un beso.

—No te vayas...—le susurró tan bajo que no sabía si realmente lo había llegado a decir.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas—dijo tras otro beso—.Puede que se haga realidad...—Sus besos no le daban opción a continuar, pero Sirius le sostuvo la cara con determinación.—Tú y yo estaremos juntos, me encargaré de ello—dijo Sirius antes de abandonar la casa.

La determinación de sus palabras le estremeció, un sentimentalismo que le sobrepasaba que le fortalecía y le debilitaba a parte iguales, y las palabras atascadas en su boca, incapaz de decir lo que sentía por Black pero con la necesidad de expresarlo.

-x-

Severus se arrepentiría siempre de no haber podido decirle a Sirius que le amaba, que no cometiera locuras, pero sería la última vez que le vería, a los poco días, el 31 de octubre, todo acabaría.

Su corazón murió con los Potter, con Lily en sus brazos, con la desaparición del Lord, con la traición de Sirius.

Y todo era culpa suya. 

o0o0o0o0o0o 

Hace meses y meses que no escribo nada de esta historia, tengo un par de capítulos pendientes de corregir.

No abandono las historias, nunca, y esta está siempre presente en mi mente. Pero es más compleja que las demás y quiero tomarme mi tiempo con ella. 

Espero que os guste y me tengáis paciencia :) 

Besos

Shimi


	15. 1993-1994

**1993\. Julio, La Hilandera.**

Severus no podía creerlo, por más que la imagen se moviera sobre El Profeta. "Sirius Black, la primera fuga de Azkaban de la Historia"

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían el papel, aquel nombre que hacía años no escuchaba pero que atormentaba sus noches.

No fue capaz de olvidarlo, pero sí de continuar con su vida. La pena y la culpa por la muerte de Lily y James Potter. la huída como aseguraba Dumbledore de Voldemort. Y la perdida del único hombre al que había amado, la traición y el abandono.

Severus siguió su vida, una vida gris y triste, rodeada de niños a los que no soportaba y encerrado en un castillo hasta que volviera a tener valor como espía. Pues el viejo sabía que el momento llegaría.

Pocos se salvaron de Azkaban, él protegido por el director. Lucius consiguió convencer al mundo mágico de operar bajo el imperio del mago oscuro más poderoso. Ellos habían continuado con su amistad, exenta de cualquier tinte sexual.

A pesar de saber que nunca más vería a Sirius, su recuerdo le acompañaba, una mezcla de odio y anhelo. Nunca más amó, nunca más lo necesitó.

La imagen en el Profeta reflejaba a un Sirius que él nunca había visto, era él y a la vez la locura personificada. Todos decían que cuando le apresaron su locura era un hecho, ahora entendía lo que decían. Aquel hombre no era nada más que un asesino demente. No importaba que lo hubiera amado como jamás hubiera pensado que podía hacerlo, no importaba que por las noches aún recordara su risa y sus labios, sus palabras de amor. No importaba porque su corazón murió aquel día.

Sabía que iría a por Harry, tantos años de confinamiento solo podrían haber trastornado más su mente. Y se prometió a sí mismo que esta vez no le fallaría al pequeño. Desde que entró en la escuela, Severus había sido su sombra, y con la confirmación desde el primer año de que su antiguo señor le merodeaba, todas las palabras del director tomaban consistencia.

El Señor Oscuro volvería y traería de vuelta a los suyos, el tiempo del espía había regresado y él no fallaría, su corazón no le traicionaría de nuevo.

o0o

Lo había reconocido, ese ser mezquino que una vez llamó amigo, aquel que le robó todo lo que amaba, estaba vivo.

Sirius no pensaba, no sentía, él solo sobrevivía en aquellas inhumanas condiciones, su único motor: la venganza. Aquella de la que los dementores no se podían alimentar.

Su corazón muerto no tenía pensamientos para nada más, había llegado su momento. Y con las escasas energías que le quedaban se transformó de nuevo en Canuto. Flaco y lleno de pulgas como jamás había estado su forma animaga, consiguió salir de la celda mugrienta donde había pasado más de una década.

Los dementores no custodiaban criaturas, esos seres tan solo se alimentaban de las almas humanas. Pasó entre los barrotes y escapó. El siguiente mes fue una sucesión de caza de ratas, no eran un gran alimento, pero recobró sus fuerzas como perro. El instinto estaba de su lado, lo necesitaba.

Le encontró, encontró a Harry, en aquel barrio donde las casa eran idénticas. Solo y abatido, su pequeño, el niño que era una copia exacta de su mejor amigo. Un latido, diferente a todos aquellos que había sentido hasta el momento, un sentimiento que hacía tanto que no experimentaba.

Harry ya no estaba, en su lugar, Sirius tomó por primera vez desde su huída su forma humana. La locura, la venganza, estaban ahí, eran su motor, pero el amor, el amor que había sentido desde que vio aquellos verdes ojos de su pequeño ahijado entre los brazos de sus padres volvió a su cuerpo. Y aquellas lágrimas que derramó lo volvieron todo lo que no había sido durante 12 años: humano.

 **1993\. Octubre, Hogsmeade.**

Sirius llevaba meses deambulando por las inmediaciones de Hogwarts a la que aún le había sido imposible acceder.

Sabía que Peter estaba allí dentro, tranquilo y seguro, lo había visto desde el Bosque Prohibido en las manos de aquel pelirrojo amigo de Harry. Pero aún no había sido capaz de atraparlo. Necesitaba que se acercaran más, entrar en el colegio era demasiado peligroso con Dumbledore alrededor.

Debía aprovechar las visitas de los niños a Hogsmeade y allí lo cazaría, notaba como su mente había sufrido pues era incapaz de pensar con la coherencia que lo hacía antaño. No podía correr el riesgo de transformarse en humano, su rostro estaba por todos lados y pocos eran los que sabían que era un animago, su tapadera de perro era mucho más conveniente.

Disfrutaba de ver a Harry volar en sus clases, solo había podido verlo de lejos en uno de los partidos, realmente era digno hijo de su padre, y no podía evitar menear el rabo cuando lo veía. Él era la razón de todo aquello, no debía olvidarlo, ponerlo a salvo como no pudo anteriormente.

Lamía sus patas, mientras sus tripas rugían, necesitaría ir a cazar, no quería que los aldeanos comenzaran a hablar de un gran perro negro merodeando por la zona, Dumbledore lo reconocería rápidamente.

No esperaba ver a la única persona sobre la que se había prohibido pensar hasta llegar al punto de olvidar su existencia.

El negro le acompañaba como un manto de oscuridad y severidad, aquel hombre pálido y de aspecto hosco, aquel rostro que se abría paso entre la bruma de su locura. Él lo conocía, él había tocado aquella pálida piel, pero el dolor del recuerdo, el dolor de la felicidad olvidada le transpasó como un rayo.

"Severus Snape" repitió su mente una y otra vez como invocando a un fantasma.

o0o

Dumbledore le había pedido tener más sus ojos sobre el muchacho, Potter tenía un don especial para meterse continuamente en más problemas de los que podía resolver. Aquel espíritu transgresor era clara herencia de su padre. Lily era inteligente y astuta, solo esperaba que aquel mocoso hubiera heredado al menos una mínima parte de ella, la iba a necesitar.

Ese curso estaba siendo más duro que los anteriores, tenía que soportar a Remus Lupin; le daban igual las explicaciones del director que afirmaba que mientras más fueran para retener a Black llegados el momento, mejor.

Severus dudaba que Lupin fuera a mover un músculo por detener al demente de su amigo, no lo hizo en el pasado, no lo haría ahora. Desaconsejó la contratación, pero bien conocía al viejo para saber que no cejaría en su idea.

Pero debía reconocer que no solo era su desconfianza con el licántropo, era un peligro, lo sabía. Pero era un peligro también para su memoria.

Demasiados recuerdos de un pasado, de otra vida que no parecía la suya. En aquel mismo lugar, donde unos jóvenes Sirius y Severus se habían besado, aquel escobero en el que habían descubierto sus sentimientos.

Aquellos recuerdos eran casi tan peligrosos como tener a un amigo del asesino en el castillo, ya que Severus debía negarse a ellos.

¿Sería capaz de matar al hombre que amó por proteger al hijo de su amiga?

La respuesta era y debía ser siempre: Sí.

 **1994\. Junio, Hogwarts.**

Lo tenía, por fin lo tenía, Sirius había entrado en el castillo varias veces pero la escurridiza rata se le escapaba continuamente. Pero ahora la tenía allí, en aquel lugar en el que tanto habían compartido.

La casa de los gritos sería testigo del asesinato que no había cometido hacía 12 años, ese día el traidor moriría y él lo despedazaría con sus propias manos.

Con la varita del pelirrojo lo apuntaba con la mirada desquiciada, la rata chillaba entre las manos de su dueño. Sintió por unos instantes pena por el chico, le había desgarrado la pierna en el proceso, pero más tarde se ocuparía de él.

Escuchó ruidos por las escaleras, Harry iría tras su amigo,¿no hubiera él hecho lo mismo por James?

Harry sería testigo de quién fue el verdadero traidor, él sabría la verdad.

Sirius miró a Harry, nunca lo había podido ver de tan cerca, la mirada de odio que le dirigía no era nada, le explicaría, él lo entendería, sí, lo entendería.

Todo fue tan rápido, no debería haberlo sobrevalorado, Harry era capaz de enfrentarlo. Podía ver el dolor en el niño y él era incapaz de tocarle ni uno solo de sus cabellos.

Remus apareció y los desarmó, los chicos los miraban a ambos. Los ojos dorados de su amigo eran iguales que siempre, una pequeña parte de su cordura volvió cuando éste le abrazó, Sirius estuvo a punto de llorar entre sus brazos. El lobo siempre había sido un refugio para él, siempre leal.

Remus fue el encargado de contar todo sobre ellos, la voz calma de su amigo lo tranquilizaba, siempre había sido así. Remus era un remanso de paz en mitad de la tormenta, aunque la tormenta la hubiera generado él. Así era y sería.

Estaba impaciente, no dejaba de mirar a Peter, pero Harry debía saber, debía conocer todo.

Los chicos iban asimilando la información, pero debían darse prisa, todos andarían buscándolos, y Peter había demostrado ser más astuto de lo que ninguno se había imaginado.

La aparición de Snape no la esperaban, de seguro Sirius no, allí se encontraba mirándolo embobado, lo había visto con sus ojos de perro, pero nada era parecido a lo que sintió al verlo de nuevo con sus ojos de hombre.

El moreno destilaba puro odio y rechazo; un antiguo recuerdo del muchacho que fue y amó en aquel mismo lugar.

—Tú–le gruñó el ahora profesor—. No volverás a traicionarnos.

—Severus...

La varita de Severus le apuntaba, eso era todo lo que le importó. La determinación en su mirada le dijo que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a matarlo. No debería sentir nada, hacía años que esos sentimientos habían muerto, pero dolió ver al hombre que amó odiándolo hasta aquel punto.

Apenas pronunció las palabras que lo atacarían pero Harry fue más rápido y desmayó a su profesor.

—Quiero saber la verdad—dijo con determinación, aquel muchacho no era más un niño.

La transformación de Peter fue desagradable, tenerlo delante de él afloró todos sus instintos asesinos. Y no lo mató tomando en consideración las palabras de su ahijado. Si lo mataba jamás podría demostrar su inocencia.

Él nunca lo buscó, siempre se sintió culpable por las decisiones tomadas. La idea de hacer de guardían secreto a Peter fue suya. Pero los ojos anhelantes de Harry le habrían un futuro. Nunca lo había pensado. Nada más allá de su venganza.

El cuerpo rígido de Severus era otro motivo oculto ¿Sería capaz de volver a sentir?

o0o

Severus estaba encerrado en el despacho del director. Sirius había escapado y aquel viejo solo decía que por fin habían enmendado aquel horrible error.

¿Error? Si era cierto, Sirius había pasado 12 años encarcelado por algo que nunca hizo. Perdiendo la humanidad y la vida por una mentira.

Y él nunca pensó que fuera inocente. Lo condenó sin cuestionárselo.

Ahora había desaparecido con el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Dumbledore no se lo dijo pero sabía que él había estado implicado en esa huída, así como los niños. No dudaba que volverían a verse y su estúpido corazón volvió a latir después de tanto tiempo.

¿Era posible que le perdonara? ¿Era posible que le volviera a amar?

o0o0o0o0o

Millones de años después aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ya sabéis esta historia bordea la historia original, y damos saltos hacia adelante como este.

Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.

Muchos besos, Shimi.


	16. 1994-1995 Septiembre

**1994\. Septiembre**

No había vuelto a ver a su ahijado desde que huyó a lomos de Buckbeak, su huída al continente fue una larga carrera sin mirar atrás.

No pudo vengar la muerte de sus amigos, ni matar al traidor. La venganza dormía en su interior, pero después de tanto tiempo no era el único sentimiento que habitaba allá adentro.

Harry era un calco de su padre a su misma edad, pero la mirada tímida y el sufrimiento del niño eran algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Cuando le ofreció poder vivir juntos cuando pensaba que volvería a ser un hombre libre vio la esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos. Aquello era su nuevo motor, ser alguien para Harry, aquel niño que nunca tuvo que sufrir por los errores de sus mayores.

El sentimiento de amor que una vez sintió por él cuando no era más que un bebé llenó su corazón derribando cualquier sombra.

Él era su prioridad, y si tocaba huir, huiría para mantenerse a salvo para él.

Antes de marchar Dumbledore le contó que Voldemort estaba volviendo, lentamente, pero un nuevo enfrentamiento, una nueva guerra se sucedería y lo necesitaba.

Tener la confianza que una vez perdió del anciano y de su mejor amigo, le hizo rearmarse. Tendría que volver a ser ese hombre que un día fue. Aprender de sus errores y seguir adelante. Le necesitaban.

Pero en las noches en las que se guarecía con Buckbeak en cualquier bosque, donde aprovechaba el calor del animal para mantenerse calientes. No eran ni a su pequeño ahijado, ni para el hombre que representaba el valuarte del bien, ni para su mejor amigo.

Unos ojos negros como la noche que lo envolvía se hacían presente, Severus, él era el dueño de sus noches.

No había podido hablar con él antes de irse, quizás aún pensaba que era el traidor de sus amigos. Solo esperaba que pudiera convencerlo del error. Pero algo le decía que aquello iba a ser una camino de espinos.

1994\. Octubre

Severus sabía que algo se estaba moviendo, su momento estaba a punto de aparecer.

Aquello por lo que había estado esperando allí encerrado, la reaparición del Señor Tenebroso.

Dumbledore le había contado que el siervo fiel de Voldemort no había sido otro que Peter Petegrew, el traidor la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. Y Sirius había sido un hombre inocente.

La noticia le arañó el alma, Sirius inocente, y él había estado dispuesto a matarlo en la Casa de los Gritos.

La culpa no lo había abandonado ningún día de aquellos 12 años, pero ahora el sentimiento era diferente. Nunca creyó en él, esa fue la realidad.

Sus ojos grises le atormentaban, el amor con el que un día lo miró.

Sabía que el Ministerio lo estaba buscando y no lo vería por el momento, pero sus caminos se encontrarían y él temía el día en el que tuviera que hacer frente al único hombre que había amado en su vida.

 **1995\. Enero**

Sirius estaba muy preocupado por Harry, sus cartas desde que supo que había sido incluido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos eran desalentadoras.

Aquello era una trampa, y no podía haber nadie más detrás de todo aquello que el Inombrable.

La profecía pendía de su joven cabeza como tanto tiempo atrás. Algo se estaba moviendo en las sombras.

Él había vuelto a Inglaterra desoyendo las advertencias de Dumbledore y Remus. No iba a dejar solo a Harry. Escondido en una cueva a medio camino del colegio y Hogsmeade merodeaba la zonas aledañas.

No volvería a entrar al colegio salvo que fuera necesario, pero quería estar cerca. La única compañía del Hipogrifo no era suficiente.

Remus se aventuró en un par de ocasiones a encontrarlo, pero era peligroso.

En ninguna ocasión pudo ver a su ahijado o a Severus, y lo que el niño le contaba del que era su profesor le preocupaba.

Harry relataba en sus cartas las sospechas que siempre había tenido sobre Severus, y el trato desagradable que le había dado desde el primer año.

La imagen austera y seca de este Severus que volvió a ver el año pasado podía casar con la de un profesor estricto. Pero atacar a Harry como este decía que lo hacía, no tenía sentido.

Sirius no sabía mucho del papel que Severus jugó en la primera guerra, pero era un informador de Dumbledore, un posible espía.

Siempre le apeló a que hablara con el director y de sus labios nunca salió una afirmación o una negación de su cometido.

El poco tiempo que pudieron compartir en aquellos encuentros nunca hablaron de la guerra o del cometido de cada uno dentro de ella.

Se agarraban el uno al otro mientras veían como la muerte los acechaba.

No podía imaginar que si de nuevo el Señor Oscuro volvía ellos vivirían en bandos opuestos de nuevo.

Intentó pensar en que aquel trato era una mascarada, pedía a Harry calma y que todas sus dudas las consultara con Dumbledore. Él era el único que podía darle esa información al niño.

¿Era capaz Severus de atacar a un niño como Harry?

Necesitaba verlo, y hablar con él, de Harry, de ellos, de la guerra.

 **1995\. Julio**

La marca le escocía desde que Voldemort los había convocado por primera vez.

Severus miraba a sus antiguos compañero, durante todo aquel año notaba la inquietud en los que pudieron salvarse de ir a Azkaban, todos ellos habían renegado de su señor.

Algunos no corrieron su suerte y el Lord los eliminó, no toleraba débiles en sus filas.

Él seguía vivo por el mismo motivo que escapó de Azkaban, le era útil. Infiltrado en el lado de Dumbledore del que aseguró tener plena confianza su misión sería espiarlo.

No era estúpido, debería demostrar su lealtad con sangre, siempre lo supo. Solo estaba esperando el momento en el que llegara el reclamo.

Lucius demostró cómo había seguido siendo fiel, pero conocía a su amigo y antiguo amante, cuando se oyeron los primeros rumores de su vuelta, el rubio movió sus fichas. Era un maestro del engaño y de la ambigüedad.

El diario de Riddle había sido su órdago, una muestra de lealtad que su Señor tomó a bien.

Ambos amigos se miraban sabiendo que desempeñarían su papel pues sus vidas y la de sus seres queridos estaban sobre la mesa. El juego había comenzado.

1995\. Septiembre.

Sirius no era un hombre libre, pero en aquel momento se sintió más feliz que en los últimos tiempos.

La Orden del Fénix se había vuelto a reunir y el había aportado con su olvidada herencia el cuartel en la antigua casa Black.

Jamás se imaginó volver a habitar el tenebroso lugar por propia voluntad.

Remus se había instalado con él, aunque siempre andaba de misión en misión, agradecía las noches de camaradería en la que recordaban viejos tiempos.

Las semanas que pasaron los Weasley y Harry con él fueron los momentos más felices en décadas.

Harry no era tan niño como su mente lo quería recordar y le sorprendió las conversaciones que pudieron tener. Conversaciones que lo dejaron preocupado.

Le contó sobre Draco Malfoy, el hijo de aquel peliteñido que tanto detestó. Al parecer Severus lo protegía y favorecía frente a Harry. Pero algo en las palabra del muchacho le inquietó.

Harry no tocaba su infancia con sus tíos y cuando lo hacía un rastro de tristeza bañaba su mirada.

Al menos pudo darle el permiso para que visitara Hogmeade como su padrino. No era mucho, pues aún no podía evitarle vivir con sus familiares muggles.

El día 1 de septiembre llegó y, aunque había sido poco tiempo el que había habitado con Harry, le echaría tanto de menos que no dudó en escaparse del cuartel en su forma animal.

Ya no era el perro huesudo y pulgoso del año anterior, su pelaje negro y lustroso brillaba en esa mañana soleada.

Sorprendió a Harry lamiendo su mano, sentir el aire familiar de King's Cross de nuevo, aunque fuera en su forma animaga era maravilloso. Trotaba contento al lado de los niños, volviendo incansablemente al lado de Harry que le acariciaba las orejas.

—¿Este chucho es tu mascota, Potter?—aquella voz hizo volverse tanto a Harry como a Sirius.

Una copia idéntica de un Lucius Malfoy juvenil miraba a su ahijado con aire retador.

Sin duda era ese el Draco del que tanto le había hablado, el niño que lo acosaba.

Sirius odiaba el pelo plateado, que este no fuera más que un crío no iba a ser motivo para no morderle su escuálido tobillo.

Le estaba gruñendo cuando Harry le acarició nuevamente.

—Vamos, Hocicos. Malfoy no reconocería algo bonito ni aunque lo tuviera delante.—Su mano apretó su pelaje.

Sirius le dio un último vistazo en dirección al mini mortífago y lo que vio cuando Harry se giró lo preocupó más que una simple enemistad.

Anhelo, al parecer Harry no era consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en ese muchacho. Y por su parte no se lo iba a decir, Malfoys y felicidad en una misma oración no conjugaban.

Siguió al chico con la vista hasta que se reunió con su copia adulta. El muy bastardo se paseaba por allí tan impunemente.

Remus ya le había contado que Lucius Malfoy era alguien con tal influencia en el Ministerio que había conseguido echarlo de la escuela.

Pero no solo eso, a su lado estaba Severus, la última vez que lo vio estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Ahora lucía serio con un brazo sobre los hombros del menor de los Malfoy que parecía menos contento que cuando encaró a Harry.

Aquella caricia al niño le supo a rayos, no estaba celoso de él, no. Sino de que ese trato solo podría brindárselo a alguien muy cercano. A alguien a quien hubiera visto crecer y considerara como ¿un hijo?

¿Podía ser? ¿Malfoy había conseguido volver a tener una relación con Severus?

Su garganta pugnaba por soltar un pequeño lloriqueo perruno, pero luchó contra ello.

La caricia en las manos cuando el menor de los rubios subió al tren del padre del niño a Severus no le pasó desapercibida.

Íntima, sus miradas se hablaban sin necesidad de palabras.

El lamento escapó de su garganta y Harry se volvió a acariciarlo.

—Pronto podremos vernos, no estés triste—le dijo agachándose y abrazándolo.

Había sido un iluso, 12 años, nadie espera a nadie por 12 años. Severus nunca tuvo que esperar por él, creía en su culpabilidad, todos lo hicieron ¿no?

Malfoy había estado allí todos esos años, ¿por qué se sorprendía? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola, nuevo capítulo. Mes estoy poniendo las pilas con esta historia, ¿Qué os parecen los viernes como días de actualización?

Bueno, qué os ha parecido, hace mucho puse la advertencia de Drarry en este fic, pero la quité porque aún no había la más mínima muestra. ^^

Besos, Shimi.


	17. 1996 Enero

**1996\. Enero**

Sirius llevaba encerrado en aquella casa demasiado tiempo.

En un principio estar en Londres le había alegrado, aquella casa aunque fuera una pesadilla cumplía su misión. Pero cada día el ambiente opresivo de la mansión, los viejos recuerdos y el sentimiento de inutilidad cuando el resto de miembros de la orden realizaban sus trabajos lo tenían sumido en una depresión.

—Sirius—escuchó la voz de Remus, no lo había escuchado llegar. Hacía días que no veía a nadie.

—¿Qué tal Lunático?—su voz sonaba pastosa.

—Muy cansado.

—Descansa, amigo. Te lo has ganado.— Y levantó la copa de la que llevaba bebiendo toda la noche.

—Sirius...—dijo Remus, realmente esa conversación ya la tenían más que hablada.

—No empieces, no hago daño a nadie.

—Te haces daño a ti mismo—dijo este acariciando su hombro.

¿Daño? Realmente no tenía claro qué era ese daño al que se refería. Dolían muchas cosas, dolía estar encerrado en una nueva prisión. Dolía no poder ayudar a Harry con esos sueños que le conectaban con Voldemort. Dolía no tener más propósito que estar allí encerrado, esperando, ¿esperando a qué?

Dolía seguir soñando con él cuando sabía que no iba a poder tenerle.

Si al menos no tuviera tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, le había suplicado a Dumbledore que le dejara ir a alguna misión, con poción multijugo o como perro.

Pero el anciano siempre le argumentaba lo único contra lo que Sirius no podía luchar. Harry.

El alcohol al menos desdibujaba sus pensamientos y lo dejaba K.O.

 **o0o**

Severus se había resistido a ir a la sede de la Orden.

Muchos miembros de la orden no confiaban en él. Y en parte era lógico, su doble juego tenía que ser creíble mientras más personas supieran de él más arriesgada era su misión.

Y por último, no quería verle. Llevaba demasiados años de ese modo, y sabía que estar delante de él tan solo le traería problemas.

Siempre supo que no había un futuro para ellos.

Desde la última vez que lo vio, mugriento y consumido habían pasado dos años. Dos años en los que una buena alimentación habían mejorado su aspecto físico. Pero su mirada estaba hundida.

Se notaba que Sirius llevaba tiempo bebiendo, las marcas bajo sus ojos, la mirada vidriosa. Aunque lucía más como aquel Sirius que conoció, aquel hombre que lo miraba no era del todo él.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en él. Y le quemaban, Severus nunca fue un cobarde. Pero no quiso enfrentar su mirada, no estaba seguro de que no pudiera leerle.

—¿Cuál es su papel aquí?—dijo Sirius.

—Sirius, ya os lo he dicho. Severus tiene toda mi confianza—dijo rápidamente Dumbledore dando por zanjada la conversación.

Algunos murmullos poco conformes se oyeron de los otros miembros.

Severus intentó adoptar su gesto impasible tan ensayado.

—Estoy tan contento como tú de estar aquí, Black—le miró, su mirada no era aquella limpia que tantos años atrás le dirigió. ¿Por qué debió de haberlo sido?

A pesar de la tensión Sirius no dijo nada más, pero no dejó de notar sus ojos sobre él.

Estaba deseando salir de allí, tener el aliento de Voldemort en el cogote no era plato de buen gusto. Pero tener la mirada de alguien a quien has amado y al que has fallado sobre ti, podría decirse que tampoco lo era.

Dumbledore le pidió que se quedara para hablar a solas, el colegio ya no parecía un lugar seguro para determinadas conversaciones. Pero Severus no quería permanecer ni un minuto más del necesario en aquella morada.

A punto de salir fue detenido por Sirius a su espalda.

—No piensas hablar conmigo—no fue una pregunta.

No, estaba claro que Severus no quería hablar con él. Aunque se lo debía, pero ¿qué podía decir?

—No es el momento—le dijo.

—Creo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo.—Estaba detrás de él. Podía oler el alcohol en él pero también la amargura.

Había sufrido torturas menos dolorosas que esa.

—Mírame—su tono era bajo, pero furioso.

Severus tomó aire y lo encaró. Nuevamente solos en un oscuro pasillo, tan típico.

—Has cambiado—le dijo Sirius.

—Han pasado 14 años—aunque en ese momento sintiera que no. Que eran los mismos que se devoraban el uno al otro en una carrera contrareloj.

Sirius estaba demasiado cerca, pero él siempre había tenido algo que lo dejaba clavado en el sitio. Y esta vez, a pesar del tiempo, no fue diferente.

Sus labios lo atacaron con rabia, y aunque lo prudente hubiera sido rechazarlo, le fue imposible.

Su cuerpo lo reconocía, tanto tiempo después, nunca se permitió el anhelo, no creyó merecerlo. Pero anhelaba todo lo que era Sirius. Su boca contestó a sus besos, el regusto a alcohol no le asqueó, debajo de todo aquello esta él. Y por un momento olvidó el tiempo y la culpa. Por un momento se dejó sentir. Y eran tantos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de sí, encerrados y olvidados.

—Severus...

Sus manos le recorrían, su piel ardía con su toque. Sus manos no eran suaves, Sirius siempre lo tomó con fuerza y Merlín si Severus no disfrutaba de ello.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se dejaba ir, con su vida monacal la fuerza arrolladora que siempre fue el moreno le llevaba lejos. A un tiempo que ya casi era un mito, una leyenda de lo que fue.

Algo dentro de su mente le decía que debían hablar, que debía disculparse. Que debía decirle que le amó durante todos esos años, pero que también le odió.

Pero sus manos se apretaban a Sirius, le estaría haciendo daño con sus dedos. Sirius lo volteó con rapidez, su cara y su pecho contra la oscura pared polvorienta. Y el cuerpo del moreno recargado contra su espalda. Sentía la erección de Sirius clavándose contra su trasero. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que lo penetrara allí mismo.

Bajó sus pantalones sin más consideraciones dejándolo expuesto, las manos de Sirius le quemaban la piel de sus nalgas mientras él se las separaba amasándolas.

Cuando uno de los dedos de Sirius se clavó en su entrada, a pesar de su falta de práctica y lo cerrado que estaba, gimió. La preparación fue rápida, sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para tomarlo, pero cuando este entró arrasando en su interior, tan solo lo sintió real. Sirius dentro de él taladrándolo incansablemente, y tomando su pene con la otra mano.

La respiración sobre su oído, los jadeos y mordidas en su cuello. Su cadera marcada y la sensación de estallar inminentemente era demasiado.

—Voy a borrarle de tu piel...—le dijo de un modo vehemente.

Se corrió contra la mano de Sirius mientras este no dejó de penetrarlo, Severus aún estaba ido llevado por el orgasmo.

—Nunca tuve tu corazón—le dijo Sirius aún a un ritmo desenfrenado—. Pero tu cuerpo siempre fue mío.

Severus trató de separase, pero Sirius lo placó aún más contra la pared. El pene de Sirius quemaba su interior, pero no tanto como sus palabras.

El semen de Sirius corría por su muslo cuando se subió con prisas el pantalón. No fue más que sexo, pero se sentía tan sucio, como si hubiera corrompido un recuerdo feliz.

—Ese Malfoy debe ser una mierda en la cama si te abriste de piernas tan fácilmente para mí, Snape.—Intentó atrapar su cara, pero Severus se separó del toque.

Severus no tenía nada que decir a aquello, por algún motivo Sirius pensaba que andaba de nuevo con Malfoy. ¿Aquello solo era una demostración de hombría? Que se fuera al infierno.

La puerta del 12 de Grimmauld place se cerró de un portazo, pero no fue solo nieve lo que cayó del dintel de la puerta. Algo se hizo añicos de nuevo dentro de él.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Actualización antes de lo que pensaba, pero el viernes no voy a estar y estoy a tope con esta historia de nuevo ^^

Aunque he ido bastante literal a la obra original en este fic, a partir de este momento quizás no concuerde del todo. Sirius y Severus en el libro se ven por primera vez en Navidades y Sirius amenaza a Severus para que no se sobrepase en sus sesiones de Oclumancia con Harry. Pero en esta historia me apetecía que este fuera su primer encuentro. ¿Qué os parece?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	18. 1996 Abril

**1996\. Abril**

—No puedo soportarlo más—gritó Sirius.

—No puedes salir, aún no. Es peligroso—le dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Qué diferencia hay con que esté en esa maldita casa a que esté en Azkaban?—Sirius estaba desquiciado. Consumido con sus pensamientos, lo único que le mantenía eran las cartas de Harry y los escasos momentos que Remus pasaba con él.

—Solo te pido un poco de paciencia—le decía Dumbledore.

—Paciencia, paciencia—gimió él—. Ya no sé de donde sacarla. No cuando veo sufrir tanto a Harry y no puedo hacer nada por él desde esta maldita casa.

Dumbledore le miraba comprensivo, aunque creía en el hombre que tenía delante de sí. Le exasperaba ese aire paternal con el que le trataba. Ya no era un niño, ya no era una travesura. La poca cordura que había conseguido salvar se estaba yendo por el caño.

Sus días pasaban entre la preocupación por Harry y esa extraña conexión mental que había desarrollado con la mente de Voldemort. Y con el silencio con el que se fue Severus.

Había estado tan borracho que no sabía ni como había atinado a metérsela, y sabía que había sido un total imbécil. Besarle y tenerle había sido como encajar en un puzzle incompleto, y lo había arruinado.

Se odiaba por las palabras que salieron de su boca, aunque eran tan ciertas como el pozo negro el que se estaba convirtiendo su corazón.

El pelinegro no había vuelto a la casa, pero sabía por Harry que estaba enseñándole Oclumancia para defenderse de la mente de su enemigo.

Pero el chico le había contado cuan desagradable era su profesor, no entendía porqué trataba a Harry así. Y era algo que quería hablar con él.

—Sirius, el sábado habrá un partido de Quidditch, Harry ha sido suspendido—le dijo Dumbledore sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él no me ha dicho nada.

—Harry es un niño reservado—dijo con pesar el anciano.

—Él no habla de su familia muggle pero claramente no es feliz, podría vivir aquí conmigo en el verano. Soy su padrino.

—Paso a paso, muchacho.

—El partido…—decidió no frustrarse.

—Sí, ¿quieres hacerle compañía?

–¡Sí, por supuesto, no hay nada que quiera más!—dijo entusiasmado Sirius.

—A él le vendrá bien, pero Sirius—le dijo—. Irás en tu forma animaga.

Aquello era un tema nunca hablado, Sirius presentía que Dumbledore sabía que James, Peter y él habían acompañado en las noches de luna llena a Remus. Y que ningún humano podría hacerlo. Cuando explicaron que Peter había estado escondido años como rata no hacía falta ser muy listo para atar cabos. Y aquel era uno de los hombres más inteligentes de todos los tiempos.

Nunca los había delatado al Ministerio por ser animagos sin registrar, pero aquella cualidad les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

—Claro—Contestó, hubiera preferido ver a Harry con sus ojos de hombre y su raciocinio plenamente humano. Pero no iba a pelear por ello.

—Hagrid vendrá a buscarte el sábado—dijo Dumbledore satisfecho.

Como había dicho Dumbledore, Hagrid apareció en Grimmauld Place, y lo consiguió introducir en Hogwarts una vez Sirius tomó la apariencia de Canuto.

Fang y él iban acompañando al semigigante, viendo como cientos de niños iban animados hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Ver tanta gente le animaba el corazón, llevándolo a una época donde los problemas eran tan sencillos como salir con sus amigos a organizar alguna travesura.

Vio a Harry acercarse corriendo a ellos, no sabía si el director le había dicho algo sobre que él iría al partido. Pero una gran sonrisa iluminaba en su cara.

Sirius corrió a su encuentro derribándolo y lamiéndole la cara. Las risas de su ahijado eran como pequeñas caricias hacia su corazón destrozado.

—Canuto…—dijo Harry abrazándolo.

Harry y él siguieron a Hagrid a las gradas, Sirius lo miraba todo queriéndose empapar del ambiente festivo. Pero quería hablar tanto con Harry, él no le había contado porqué había sido suspendido y sabía cuanto amaba jugar.

Una vez sentados, le hociqueó en la mano mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Qué?—le dijo Harry acariciándole las orejas.

A pesar de lo agradable de las caricias del niño, Sirius quería que Harry hablara. Y de nuevo le hociqueó y lo miró fijo.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, no quería contarte lo del Quidditch porque en realidad es una tontería en comparación a todo lo demás.

Harry se veía tan triste, ¿cómo él no se había dado cuenta de eso? Realmente Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry era una persona muy reservada.

Sirius lo miraba queriendo que siguiera hablando lo que al parecer el moreno tomó en cuenta.

—Este año está siendo complicado, con Umbridge limitándonos a todos, esto no es ni la mitad de divertido que antes.—Pero sus puños apretados le hacían saber que aquello no era todo.

Hacía tanto que no veía Quidditch que Sirius disfrutó viendo el partido, los Weasley no eran nada malos en el campo. Y Harry los vitoreaba totalmente animado. Así es como le gustaba verlo, contento y sonriendo.

La victoria fue para Gryffindor y la grada rompía en vítores y aplausos.

Pero su permiso era única y exclusivamente para asistir al partido, en realidad le hubiera gustado que durara por horas e ir y celebrar con los chicos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo, mientras Sirius lamía toda su cara.

En ese momento una figura negra cruzó por su campo de visión. ¿Qué podían ser unos minutos? Severus lo reconocería, y de verdad necesitaba hablar con él.

Vio como Harry se iba con los otros miembros de Gryffindor y Hagrid estaba festejando distraído. Era su oportunidad y corrió tras la figura negra del actual profesor de pociones que iba solo caminando hacia el castillo.

Una vez se internó en el castillo Sirius se fue camuflando entre las sombras que los antiguos muros habían proporcionado. No era lo que debía hacer pero necesitaba hablar con él.

Se colocó a su lado y justo cuando se iba a transformar el profesor lo arrastró a un lugar que recordaba perfectamente. Aquel escobero le traía viejos recuerdos.

La varita de Snape en su cuello también.

—El poco cerebro que alguna vez tuviste a acabado por desintegrarse definitivamente—le siseó Snape.

—No me das más opciones, Severus—dijo completamente transformado.

—¿Opciones?—dijo con marcado sarcasmo sin dejar de clavarle la varita en el cuello.

—Necesito hablar contigo y no contestas a ninguna de mis lechuzas.

—Estás traicionando la confianza que te dio Dumbledore al venir.

—Lo sé... — Y no es como si aquello no le pesara.

—Tienes cinco minutos—dijo bajando la varita y apoyándose contra la pared.

Alejado de la influencia del alcohol podía apreciar verdaderamente los cambios en su ex amante. Estaba ojeroso, no tan diferente del estado en el que se encontraba cuando lo salvó de su propia maldición. Pero la madurez de sus 36 no podía decir más que le sentaban demasiado bien.

Su pelo tan negro como la noche frente a una piel en extremo pálida ya no lo hacían lucir tan etéreo como cuando eran unos niños. Las leves arrugas en su piel, su cuerpo más robusto unido a ese aire adusto le hacían un placer para los ojos.

—¿Sólo me has traído aquí para mirarme?—le dijo impaciente.—No todos tenemos tanto tiempo como tú para perderlo.

Aquello dolió, era cierto que ya no eran cercanos pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Sirius sufría con la inactividad.

—Solo me tomará unos instantes—dijo recomponiéndose Sirius—. Quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió la última vez en el cuartel, no debí decir esas cosas.

—Vaya, Sirius Black pidiendo perdón, desde luego el mundo tal y como lo conocemos está por acabar.—Su sarcasmo quemaba en su piel.

—Severus …

—Black, dejemos las cosas claras por una vez—dijo Snape haciéndolo callar. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos somos aquellos que fuimos, no nos debemos nada.

—Pero…

—Ten un poco de orgullo, hombre—le bufó el profesor.—No creí en ti, pensé que traicionaste a Lily y a Potter, pensé lo peor de ti, no vengas a pedirme perdón.

Sirius no sabía qué decir, era cierto, él creyó lo peor, todos lo habían hecho. Y aún Sirius era incapaz de dejar de amarlo. Pero Severus le estaba diciendo claramente que no quería tener nada con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quizás fuera el momento de dejarle ir, una persona que nunca tuvo sentimientos por él, al menos no los mismos sentimientos.

—Bien… una última cosa, ¿por qué tratas tan mal a Harry?—le preguntó, ¿no era aquel el motivo principal por lo que quería hablar con él?

—Vaya, resulta que al final resultó ser un quejica, qué decepción—dijo el profesor

—No te atrevas a hablar así de él—Sirius estaba indignado.

—Ha heredado toda la arrogancia y don para andar enredado en todo de su padre.

–Solo es un niño.

—¿Estás seguro? Él carga con todo el peso de un bando, tratarlo entre algodones no va a ayudarle frente al Lord Oscuro.

—Ser duro no es sinónimo de ser cruel, no pienso tolerarlo, quedas avisado—le dijo irritado.

—Cada uno tenemos un papel en todo este teatro, representa el tuyo y déjame en paz—le dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolo solo.


	19. 1996 Junio I

1996\. Junio

Hogwarts

Harry parecía desesperado, la profesora Umbridge era un dolor en las pelotas, y era a él a quien recurría la bruja cuando quería hacer hablar a los niños.

Si no fuera porque era una fanática del Ministro y del Ministerio, Severus pensaba que sería una perfecta seguidora de Voldemort. Cruel y mezquina, detrás de todas aquellas capas de perfume aún podía oler la putrefacción de sus bajos instintos.

—Snape, por favor, trae el veritaserum. Una vez por todas vamos a hacer que este estúpido mentiroso confiese—decía apuntando a Potter con su varita.

—Directora, le di la última dosis que tenía para el último interrogatorio con Potter—dijo con la voz impasible. Gracias a Merlin la mujer era una completa necia en cuanto a pociones y no sabía que lo que había estado utilizando era una poción rebajadísima de su original que solo les hacía soltar un poco la lengua—. Le dije que con unas pocas gotas era suficiente.

—Oh, tan solo necesito un poco más, estaban hablando con alguien desde mi chimenea. Tengo que informar al Ministro de lo que estaban haciendo—dijo ella todo candor—. Seguro que puedes hacer más, ¿verdad?

—Puedo hacer más, no se preocupe, en cuanto esté lista se la daré. Dentro de un mes—dijo casi disfrutando de su cara de sapo si no fuera por los ojos desencajados de Potter que lo miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera atravesarlo con ellos.

—¿Un mes? No puedo esperar un mes, tenemos que aflojarle la lengua a este mentiroso—no había nada dulce en su voz ya.

—Con gusto le daría cualquier veneno que quiera usar con el muchacho, pero debo decirle que estos no dan el suficiente tiempo para hacer hablar a la víctima antes de que acabe con ella.

—Está usted en período de prueba—dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia—. Me ha decepcionado profundamente, Snape. A mí y al Ministerio. Váyase de aquí, tendrá noticias pronto.

El chico se revolvía bajo la varita que le apuntaba.

—¡Tiene a Canuto!—gritó—. ¡Tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan!

Con una mano en el picaporte Severus estaba procesando aquello que había dicho Potter desesperadamente.

¿Sirius?

Severus se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos tremendamente abierto eran una súplica. Desde el incidente del pensadero ellos no habían vuelto a practicar Oclumancia. No había podido hablar de ello con Dumbledore, pero no solo era la intromisión del muchacho. Era imposible que Harry cerrara esa conexión, iba más allá de la Oclumancia. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a ocurrir. Y por la desesperación del chico había visto algo de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación con su característica indiferencia, pero dentro de su cabeza estaba armando el plan para comunicarse con la Orden.

Aquella mujer era temible, y no dudaba que usaría métodos totalmente ilegales en los niños. Pero tenía que trasmitir el mensaje a la Orden, la desesperación de Potter le dejó claro que aquello era realmente importante.

Las chimeneas del castillo habían sido inhabilitadas para su uso, siendo la única la de la nueva directora.

Pero todos los miembros de la Orden contaban con un hechizo que los comunicaba a todos en caso de emergencia.

Ya en su despacho activó el suyo, y llamó a Sirius.

—¿Snape?—dijo el moreno completamente sorprendido.

—¿Estás en Grimmauld Place?—dijo este sin dar más rodeos.

—Claro, ¿dónde más iba a estar?—le contestó este totalmente molesto. Pero algo cambió en su expresión—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Harry?

—¿Estás con los demás?

—Sí, están Remus, Thonk, Kinsley y Moody.

Escuchó el coro de voces de los aludidos preguntar que ocurría.

—Bien.

—Severus, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, me pondré en contacto con Dumbledore.

Por seguridad el anciano había decidido estar al margen de esa red de comunicación.

Snape no quería preocupar más al anciano y estuvo observando la escapada de Potter y Granger hacia el Bosque Prohibido al ver que los chicos no volvían empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Y se internó en él, debía decirle al chico que Sirius estaba sano y salvo y confirmar que era solo una visión lo que había visto. La trampa que tanto había temido Dumbledore.

Pero no llegó a tiempo cuando vio al grupo de Gryffindor volar lejos de Hogwarts.

Snape se temió lo peor, Harry estaba yendo a la trampa con los ojos cerrados.

El Departamento de Misterios y la profecía que tan desesperadamente ansiaba conseguir Voldemort.

Snape estaba deambulando por su despacho, gastando las losas centenarias.

Dumbledore apareció en el reflejo del cristal, lucía bastante desmejorado.

—Muchacho, ¿qué ocurre?—le preguntó rápidamente sabiendo que Snape no lo contactaría salvo caso de pura emergencia.

—Lo ha hecho, le ha tendido una trampa. Está de camino al Ministerio pensando que tiene a Sirius.

—Son verdaderamente malas noticias.

—Black, Lupin, Thonks, Kinsley y Moody están en Grimmauld Place me puse hace poco en contacto con ellos.

—Bien hecho, hijo—le dijo Dumbledore. —Espera ahí y avísame si Tom o los suyos se ponen en contacto contigo.

—Sí, señor.

El espejo volvía a reflejar tan solo su preocupado rostro.

No había sido informado de ese plan, lo que le hacía pensar que Voldemort no confiaba plenamente en él desde su regreso.

Cada paso que daba lo adentraba más y más en su propia trampa mortal. No dudaba que llegaría el día donde el precio a pagar fuera su vida. Era una verdad que iba destapándose cada vez más.

Llamaron a su puerta y Snape corrió esperando que fuera alguien de la Orden aunque cuando vio a Draco Malfoy en la puerta se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su suposición.

—Señor, ¿puedo pasar?—preguntó el muchacho.

Le había tomado cariño desde pequeño pero reconocía que a veces podía ser un verdadero grano en el culo.

Lo hizo pasar perecía preocupado.

—Dime Draco, ¿qué sucede?

—Es Potter.

—¿Cómo no, cierto?—Severus sabía de la enemistad de los chicos, se dio cuenta desde el momento que un diminuto Potter rechazó la mano del pequeño Malfoy, este completamente aturdido porque alguien no quisiera ser su amigo lo comenzó a humillar. Pero bien sabía que detrás de aquello había algo más cuando el joven rubio fue llorando a preguntarle ¿por qué Potter había rechazado su amistad?

Él solo le aconsejó que se olvidara de él y que se enfocara en los que sí eran sus verdaderos amigos pero el niño siempre guardó ese dolor en él y se lo devolvía del único modo que sabía. Molestándolo constantemente.

No quiso ver un patrón en aquel comportamiento pues no quería imaginar la dimensión de los sentimientos que el muchacho podía estar creando sobre el niño que vivió.

Pero Severus era de las pocas personas que conocían verdaderamente al primogénito de los Malfoy. Exento de aquella máscara de arrogancia y racismo era un niño risueño, estudioso y realmente sensible. Su padre no alababa ese último rasgo de su personalidad pues no consideraba que le fuera a favorecer en su futuro. Aquel que cada vez se cernía más sobre su cuello.

El chico a pesar de sus 15 años se abrazó a él como hacía cuando estaba preocupado.

—Ella usó la maldición Cruciatus contra él—murmuró.

—¿Umbridge?

—Sí.

—Fue horrible y no pude hacer nada.

—Draco...

—Sufría y ella no dejaba de torturarlo. Granger confesó que tenían un arma y hace mucho rato que se fueron al Bosque Prohibido y no han regresado... temo...

—No te preocupes, ella no le ha hecho más daño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Confía en mí.

—Su rostro desencajado por el dolor no deja de atormentarme ... yo no

Severus lo separó de su cuerpo tomándolo de los hombros.

—Draco no puedes enamorarte de él, ¿lo sabes verdad?—Los ojos de Draco se abrieron asombrados y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—No... no es eso... solo...

—Pertenecéis a bandos distintos, tu única prioridad ahora es sobrevivir, ya lo hablamos a principios de curso—Severus lo volvió a abrazar. Era la única persona por la que se dejaba arrastrar a esas muestras de cariño.

—Vete a tu sala común y descansa—le dijo intentándolo reconfortar.

Aquello se podía convertir en catástrofe para el niño si el Lord si quiera intuía esos sentimientos en él. Tanto Lucius como él estaban en el punto de mira y Draco pronto sería reclamado.

Pero no era solo su vida la que quería proteger, su corazón también le preocupaba. No había visto el más mínimo indicio de correspondencia en Potter.

Algunas horas después varios heridos llegaron al colegio, y pudo ver entre ellos a un desolado Potter tomado por los hombros por Albus Dumbledore. Hizo recuento, todos parecían ilesos pero aquella expresión es la de alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido. Dirigió su mirada al lobo y sus ojos rojos y la ausencia del perro le hizo temer lo peor.

¿Sirius? ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

En ese momento la marca comenzó a arderle y una última mirada al director le hizo temerse lo peor.

El Lord estaba verdaderamente enfadado, vencido por Potter de nuevo estaba fuera de sí.

Lucius había sido apresado por los aurores junto con otros mortífagos. Y la loca de Lestrange se jactaba de haber matado el traidor de su primo.

Severus recababa toda la información sin parecer sospechoso. Pero que aquella demente riera cuando contaba como había lanzado a Sirius contra el Velo de la Muerte le hacía querer vomitar.

Estaba deseando llegar al castillo y poder hablar sobre ello, quería saber todas las versiones de la historia.

Narcisa lo esperó y lo llevó aparte en lo que ahora era el cuartel de Voldemort, Malfoy Manor.

—Severus, Lucius está preso—le agarró del brazo.

—Eso han dicho.

—No vamos a fingir ser los mejores amigos ahora—dijo la rubia—. Sé perfectamente el tipo de relación que siempre deseó retomar contigo Lucius.

Severus siempre había sospechado que Narcisa lo sabía y ahora se lo decía bien claro.

—Pero quien me preocupa es Draco, Él lo va a reclamar,—ella temblaba—y no va a ser justo. Ayúdame a protegerlo.

Severus la miraba, su ruego era sincero, pero aún si ella no se lo hubiera pedido él velaría por Draco.

Asintió y sus hombros parecían haberse relajado.

Severus estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, Harry acababa de irse, y el anciano director parecía abatido.

—Siento que no hago más que fallar a ese niño una y otra vez—dijo mesándose la barba.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Severus.

—Fue la trampa que temíamos sucediera—dijo—. La profecía fue destruida sin que llegara a oídos de Tom. Pero Sirius cayó, es un duro golpe para todos pero especialmente para Harry.

—¿Cómo murió?—dijo ansioso.

—Hijo.

—¿Cómo murió?—gritó demandante.

—Un hechizo de Bellatrix lo dejó paralizado cayendo a plomo contra el velo de la muerte.

—Eso…

—No pudimos hacer nada...

Severus volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, ya no escuchaba lo que tenía que decir el viejo. Hacía cálculos ...

—No fue un Avada, ¿cierto?—interrumpió su caminar.

—No.

—Bien.

Y sin decir más salió del despacho del director.

No contaba con que Harry lo estuviera esperando en la puerta de su despacho, lucía furibundo y lo miraba lleno de rencor.

—Usted debió enseñarme a cerrar mi mente, usted tiene la culpa de que Sirius muriera...

Severus lo miró, no tenía tiempo de discutir con él ni de reconfortarlo.

—Lo traeré de vuelta—fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

 **o0o0o0o**

Después de tanto tiempo llegamos al punto que originó todo este fic, sé que ha sido largo y triste, quizás haya de todo eso aún en buenas dosis. Pero sé que a muchos os ha estado echando para atrás tanto drama.

Espero que os guste y me lo comentéis, que siempre me anima mucho.

Besos, Shimi.


	20. 1996 Junio II

1996\. Junio (II)

Severus llevaba horas encerrado en su laboratorio personal, a un ritmo de trabajo desenfrenado.

Lo habían ido a ver tanto Dumbledore como Pomfrey, pero no les había prestado atención. Incluso Potter se había acercado por allí.

Aquella maldita poción era todo cuanto necesitaba, hacía años había conseguido acercarse a ella pero aún no era suficiente. Jamás se lo mencionó al Lord pues él nunca volvió a preguntar por ella.

Volver de la muerte, aquel era el deseo que tuvo durante todo 1981 haciéndole trabajar en esa poción compleja y peligrosa. Pero Voldemort había vuelto sin ella y había quedado en el olvido. Ahora era cuanto tenía para traer de la muerte en la que se encontraba Sirius.

—¿Necesitas un par de manos más?—le dijo alguien delante de él.

Remus Lupin lucía bastante demacrado e hizo un cálculo mental, la luna llena estaba cerca.

—Déjame ayudarte, Severus—le rogó el licántropo.

A pesar de haber sido colegas en Hogwarts el año en el que el castaño fue profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y proporcionarle la poción matalobos, nunca fueron cercanos.

—Le fallé una vez— dijo el hombre con la voz cortada—, y ahora vuelvo a fallarle— realmente tenía hermosos ojos llenos de dolor y el podía comprenderle.—Déjame ayudarte.

—Láudano, está en aquel estante—fue lo único que dijo.

Trabajaron en silencio por horas, el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Si Sirius hubiera muerto antes de cruzar el velo, no tendrían opciones pero Severus se agarraba al periodo de tránsito, aquel entre la vida y la muerte. Si llegaba tarde moriría igual.

Esas 20 horas en las que estuvieron trabajando y durmiendo solo de puro agotamiento por turnos sin parar, aprendió varias cosas.

1) Todo puede conseguirse con la motivación adecuada.

2) El amor te convierte en un suicida.

Nunca había llegado a sentir ninguna de las dos con esa fuerza.

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer—le dijo Lupin—. Sabes que corres el riesgo de que no volváis ninguno de los dos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Y aún así vas a hacerlo—afirmó.—Le amas.

—Muy agudo Lupin—dijo cansado—No sé como no acabaste en Ravenclaw.

El castaño comenzó a reírse, no era el mejor momento para andarse con risas, ni siquiera era un chiste divertido pero al poco Severus también estuvo riendo. Era un método tan bueno como cualquier otro para liberar tensión, comprobó.

—Tráelo de vuelta y por Merlín sed felices juntos de una puta vez—le pidió.

Severus solo asintió, no podía demorarse más.

Dumbledore lo paró antes de que dejara el castillo.

—Severus, hijo, entiendo porqué lo estás haciendo pero eres necesario aquí, recapacita—le dijo.

—No, no le voy a volver a fallar. Ya cargué con esa culpa demasiado tiempo. Seré un peón pero esta vez voy a luchar por él y por mí, al costo que sea y no vas a poder pararme.

—Tenía que intentarlo, no eres un peón para mí, solo quería que lo supieras—le dijo el anciano—.Te acompañaré, tengo que hablar con el Ministro en cualquier caso y conmigo tu entrada será menos sospechosa.

En cuanto estuvieron en los límites del castillo se desaparecieron velozmente.

Era tarde y en el Ministerio no había casi nadie, no era lo más común verlo por allí pero no del todo extraño si acompañaba al director de la escuela.

El departamento de Misterios, era en sí un propio misterio. Nunca había estado anteriormente allí y la guía de Dumbledore realmente fue útil.

—Esto te ayudará—le dijo director.

En su mano un desiluminador brillaba.

—Suerte.

Con las indicaciones de Dumbledore encontró la cámara de la muerte donde se había desarrollado el ataque. Aún se veían manchas oscuras donde los hechizos y maldiciones habían sido lanzados. Pero en mitad de la sala un umbral sombrío con una tela fantasmagórica le susurraba quedamente.

Aquel objeto era en sí un misterio, no sabía de cuando databa pero lo que sí intuían era que era una puerta hacia el más allá. Una puerta que solo podía cruzarse en un sentido. Severus iba a ser la primera persona que volviera de aquel viaje cargando a Sirius si hacía falta.

Conocía los entresijos de la muerte, gracias a lo cerca que había estado Voldemort para llegar a su inmortalidad. Estaba obsesionado con cualquier objeto mágico o ritual que lo acercara a ella y lo trajera de vuelta.

Es así como Severus averiguó sobre el período de tránsito del cuerpo y del alma. Lo único que no podía saber a ciencia cierta era el número de horas a través de ese velo. Ahora eso no era lo importante, entraría y lo buscaría. Eso era en cuanto iba a darse el lujo de pensar.

Portaba varios viales en su túnica, y bebió rápidamente el que le permitiría cruzarlo y no entrar en el letargo de la muerte. Era una apuesta arriesgada pues debía engañar a la propia muerte haciéndole creer que ya estaba muerto.

Bebió rápidamente del vial y esperando un par de minutos se adentró por el umbral.

Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la penumbra que existía al otro lado. E inconscientemente se volvió a mirar hacia atrás, podía verse la sala en la que estaba anteriormente, con aspecto brumoso pero luminoso. Alzó su varita realizando un pequeño Lumus, aquel mundo de muerte era uno oscuro y sombrío y lo que más lo sorprendió es que estaba desértico.

Había podido oír las voces de los muertos pero allí no había nada. Solo arena bajo sus zapatos. Deambuló lo que le pareció una eternidad sin más guía que sus ojos, y por una vez pensó en la locura que había cometido. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de encontrarlo?

—¿Severus?—escuchó en un susurro. Aquella voz le hizo sentir escalofrío, una voz olvidada por el pasar de los años. Una voz del pasado, una voz que le volvía un niño.

—¿Madre?—dijo ansioso.

—Hijo mío—y aunque no podía verla podía sentirla, como una corriente de aire a su alrededor. Una caricia en su mejilla de un beso de mariposa.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su triste y desgraciada madre. Aquella pobre mujer que fue asesinada por el animal de su padre.

—Los muertos se esconden de ti, tú no estás muerto—le dijo con miedo en la voz.

—No, madre, yo vengo a buscar a una persona que entró hace unas horas, tienes que ayudarme a buscarlo.

—Esto es muy grande, mi amor—le dijo ella aún girando en torno a su cuerpo.

—Necesito encontrarlo, madre, ayúdame.

Dejó de sentir el cálido toque de aquella brisa que era el alma de su madre. No sabía si se había ido para no volver.

Por lo que decidió seguir el camino, la poción que había tomado no le daba mucho tiempo.

Un nuevo contacto lo acarició, era tan dulce.

—Madre...—el problema de cruzar el velo no era solo la pérdida es que estar rodeado por el amor de aquellos que perdiste era una tentación excesiva. Máxime si no tenía grandes motivos para volver.

—No, no soy tu madre.—Aquella voz olvidada por tantos años llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Lily—gimió, la culpa en su voz era tan grande que le costaba hablar.

—Severus, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella.

Por un momento tuvo que pensarlo, ¿qué hacía allí?

—Vine a por Sirius—dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres de él?—dijo ella recelosa, acompañada de ella sintió un fuerte tirón.

—Vete de aquí—escuchó, no podía estar lejos si Lily estaba allí.

—Potter, no es la hora de Sirius, dejadme llevármelo—dijo él.

—No pienso dejar que te acerques a él.

—James—dijo Lily.

—No vengo a hacerle nada malo, Harry le necesita.—El aire arremolinándose a su lado era fuerte—Yo le necesito.

—¿Severus?—el nombrado se giró con rapidez.

Tan pálido como nunca le había visto, Sirius Black comenzaba a no ser más que una sombra de sí mismo.

—¿Eres real?—dijo el moreno totalmente aturdido.

—Sirius—tomó su mano y la llevó a su rostro.—Soy real, he venido a por ti, tenemos que irnos el tiempo se acaba.

—Pero yo estoy muerto, al fin estoy muerto—si Severus solo llevaba unos minutos es aquel páramo y se encontraba desorientado Sirius debía estar mucho más confundido, tenía que sacarlo de allí rápido.

—Vámonos—le apremió.

—¿Por qué debería irme?—tiró de su mano más fuerte de lo que le hubiera sido creíble.—Yo ya no soy nada allá afuera.

—Sirius, por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder—Severus no tenía tiempo que perder discutiendo tonterías.

—¿Por qué has venido?—Su tono era serio y sus pies no se movían.

Desesperado se giró, no era el lugar, no tenían tiempo.

—No volveré a perderte, no volveré a quedarme de brazos cruzados.—La garganta le dolía, esa era la verdad.

—No nos debemos nada, tú lo dijiste.

—Te fallé, y no supe perdonármelo. Nunca pensé merecerlo, pero no puedo dejarte aquí, no quiero dejarte aquí.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban, algo eclipsados por las brumas de la pérdida de sí mismo, la muerte los estaba reclamando, no tenían tiempo.

Sirius avanzó hacia él, sus manos aún estaban conectadas.

—¿Por qué?—Fue solo un susurro, algo dicho tan bajo que casi no era lenguaje.

—Porque te amo.—Era él quien iba a rescatarlo y ahora se encontraba llorando entre sus brazos, la verdad fue dicha por primera vez y Severus se rompió ante ella.

—Yo también te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo—le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Era el momento más emotivo que Severus había vivido nunca, perdió la noción de la realidad en los labios fríos de Sirius. Pero la realidad lo golpeó, sintiendo como el frío lo rodeaba de dentro hacia afuera.

—La poción—le dijo buscando el frasco en su túnica y dándosela a beber a Sirius—. Tenemos que irnos.

Esta vez el moreno se dejó arrastrar por Severus, usó el desiluminador que le había dado Dumbledore, y una pequeña bolita de luz les abrió paso dentro de aquellas penumbras. Pero el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos. Podía ver un velo gemelo a del Ministerio en lo alto de una duna.

Les faltaba poco cuando Sirius se desplomó a su lado, ambos cayeron rodando por la duna. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas pero se hundían en la arena. Cargándolo a su espalda Severus hizo acopió de todas sus fuerzas, la muerte los estaba reclamando a los sus garras heladas en su interior. No quería rendirse, no podía dejarse caer de nuevo.

Un ciervo azulado se colocó delante de él, parecía hecho de humo azul, pero era más consistente que un simple _Patronus_.

"Potter" pensó. Aquel mismo ciervo que lo empujó fuera de las fauces del lobo años atrás, ahora acercaba su cornamenta etérea a sus manos.

Severus la agarró, lo más fuerte que pudo de una consistencia extraña pero firme el animal le sirvió de motor para subir la ladera de la duna, a solo unos metros del velo.

Con Sirius en su espalda el animal lo miró con sus ojos almendrados, majestuoso y sinceros.

—Gracias, Potter—dijo con el tono más sincero que nunca le dirigió. El animal se esfumó como si de humo se tratara.

El último paso y sus pies atravesaron el velo, al otro lado una oscuridad diferente. Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron los ojos azules de Dumbledore detrás de aquellas gafas de medialuna.

Bueno, algo hemos cambiado el futuro de todos estos.

¡Sirius vuelve!

Besos


	21. 1996 Junio III

**1996 Junio (III)**

Sus ojos pesaban como si estuvieran pegados entre sí, un primer intento por despegarlos y una leve claridad le escoció.

Pestañeó con fuerza tratando de restar ese malestar.

Un segundo intento y su vista se aclaró un poco. Definitivamente aquel lugar no le era conocido. Estaba sobre una cama, en una habitación que no era la suya.

Apoyándose sobre sus codos visualizó un poco más de la habitación.

Era austera pero confortable, muebles de madera oscura, un par de sillones y muchos libros. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que no estaba solo. Una espalda bajo las mantas, un cabello liso y negro cayendo sobre la almohada.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

—¿Severus?—le llamó acariciando su hombro casi esperando que cuando lo hiciera este escapara entre sus dedos como humo.

Pero el nombrado no desapareció sino que despertó del sueño profundo en el que debía estar sumido.

—Sirius...—fue lo único que dijo, y para él fue suficiente, realidad o no, aquellos ojos negros que había anhelado desde que escapó le miraban llenos de todo aquello que habían perdido.

Anhelo, necesidad y perdón. Eso era todo lo que le pedían sus ojos.

Bajó hasta estar a su altura, le retiró suaves mechones de cabello negro. Su cuerpo cálido por el sueño, sus labios hinchados y los ojos apenas abiertos.

Unió sus bocas, un suave beso. Uno que pensó no podría volver a darle nunca más.

—Viniste a por mí—le dijo recordando aquella bruma en la que cayó. Y Severus como un ángel negro arrastrándole con él.

Los labios de Severus le buscaron ahora, su lengua tan cálida le rozó.

—No volveré a perderte, Sirius Black.

Aquello le sonó a promesa, una que querría sellar con sangre y magia, que nada pudiera romper.

Apartando las mantas que aún cubría a ambos, se colocó sobre su amante. Suyo, él tampoco lo iba a perder nunca más.

Severus le acogió entre sus piernas abiertas, y sus entrepiernas se encontraron. El roce era delicioso y tenerlo deshaciéndose bajo él era aún más tentador.

—Te quiero, Severus—le susurró mirándole a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti—le contestó el pelinegro.

Aquel momento, en una realidad donde estaban vivos era un paso más allá de lo que una vez deseó. Siempre con la duda de los sentimientos de Severus por él, ahora ya no tenía dudas. Aquel sentimiento era mutuo y ambos lo iban a pelear con uñas y dientes. Lo sabían.

El cuerpo de su pareja le reclamaba que volviera con él, al presente, a la realidad, a ellos dos.

Les desnudó de las pocas ropas que ambos llevaban. La piel pálida de Severus era una tentación que lamió gustoso.

La dura erección de su amante brillaba excitada, y él la tomó en su boca. Tan cálida y deliciosa como la recordaba. Los gemidos de Severus le encantaban, era una persona de pocas palabras y tenerlo gimiendo su nombre era todo cuanto quería por el momento.

Lo engullía llevándolo al borde y trayéndolo de él por puro placer.

Su lengua bajó a su entrada mientras seguía atendiéndole con las manos. La introdujo lamiendo su interior, y un gemido gutural salió de su propia garganta, haciendo maldecir a Severus.

—Te quiero dentro, ya...

Estuvo dentro de él rápidamente, haciéndolo tan suavemente que ambos enloquecieron de pasión.

La intensidad de ese momento iba más allá del puro sexo, eran ellos dos encontrándose después de tanto tiempo.

Su cuerpo lo acogía exprimiéndolo, siempre había sido así, hundirse en Severus era maravilloso. Y no paró de hacerlo hasta tenerlos a ambos sudando y gimiendo.

Sintieron como ambos se corrían al mismo momento, besándose como si nada existiera más en ese mundo que era de ellos dos.

 **o0o**

—Sirius—corrió Harry hacia Sirius lleno de lágrimas.

Sirius lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento tanto, fue culpa mía—gemía el muchacho.

—Harry...—pero Harry no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.—Harry, yo fui allí contra toda recomendación, sabiendo que no estoy en forma como para un duelo de ese calibre.

—Pero...

—No cargues con culpas que no te corresponden, hijo—le dijo Sirius besándole la frente—. Créeme, vienen tiempos difíciles, no cargues con más de lo que tienes ya.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí—le dijo con total sinceridad su ahijado.

Él si que se alegraba de aquella segunda oportunidad, dando una mirada a su pareja ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento una guerra encarnizada iba a batallarse y tenían el deber y la necesidad de proteger al niño entre sus brazos aunque fuera con sus propias vidas.

Harry se apartó brevemente de sus brazos para mirar a Severus.

—No tengo palabras de agradecimiento a lo que ha hecho por Sirius, profesor—le dijo honestamente.

Una leve inclinación de cabeza fue toda la respuesta de dicho profesor, pero podía ver como se había conmovido por las palabras de su alumno.

—Nadie, salvo Dumbledore y Remus deben saber que yo he regresado—le explicó Sirius—. Es importante, si alguien se entera sabrán que ha sido Severus y su posición se comprometería.

—No diré nada—prometió Harry.

—Ni siquiera a tus amigos, Harry—pidió Sirius sabiendo que aquello era una dura prueba para él.

 **o0o**

Harry asintió, cualquier cosa, Sirius había vuelto y aquello era lo importante.

Justo estaba por irse cuando se giró apenas, su padrino estaba muy cerca de su profesor. La mano en la mejilla de este y una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Harry cerró la puerta, agradecido y lleno de dudas, ¿era posible que su padrino y el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, los que habían sido rivales por toda su juventud, estuvieran en una relación amorosa?

Sin poderlo evitar otro rostro le vino a la mente, uno que despertaba lo peor de él mismo. Pelo rubio platino, ojos fríos como el hielo, pero ya no le miraba con odio. Otra expresión, una similar a la que había captado allá adentro.

Se sacudió aquella imagen completamente abochornado.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Reconozco que estos tres capítulos de junio de 1996 son bastante cortos, y que podrían ir juntos. Pero creo que el corte era necesario en cada uno de ellos (y porque iba actualizando a la vez que escribía).

Os he de decir que algunas cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, este cambio en la trama tendrá como un efecto dominó. En comparación a los 20 capítulos anteriores que iban a la par que la trama original. Pero ¿quién no quiere un poquito de cambio?

Estoy muy metida en esta historia, los que ya me habéis leído en otras sabéis que mi tono suele ser romántico y humorístico, cosas ligeras. Y con este, o eso me parece a mí, estoy sacando un lado algo más angst y dramático.

Ayer subí un One Shot de esa línea, happy ending, "El solucionador", no viene mal para sacarse tanto melodrama de encima.

Nos vemos el miércoles que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	22. 1997 Mayo

**1997\. Mayo**

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?—le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado. Severus se había puesto en contacto con él inmediatamente y Sirius había aparecido. Ambos estaban en la habitación del profesor que no estaba con ellos.

Harry estaba pálido y no era capaz de hablar.

—¿Harry?—lo sacudió Sirius.

—Casi lo mato...—gimió para sí mismo Harry.

—Harry, por favor, cálmate y cuéntame qué ha pasado—pidió con el tono más calmado que podía en ese momento.

—Llevo todo el curso obsesionado con Malfoy, con que va a hacer algo—le confesó Harry.

—¿Draco Malfoy?—preguntó Sirius, no podía ser otro pues Lucius estaba en Azkaban después de los sucedido en el departamento de Misterios.

—Sí, hoy lo seguí porque siempre desaparece en la sala de los Menesteres—continuó el chico—. Hoy estaba en el baño de chicas de primero, con Myrtle la llorona, verlos juntos en el mapa de los merodeadores me escamó.

Harry se miraba las manos, a pesar de haberlas lavado cuando llegó cubierto de sangre, parecía que aún estuvieran manchadas para el muchacho.

—Continúa...

—Malfoy...Draco, estaba apoyado en uno de los lavabos, él no paraba de llorar desesperado y me acerqué a él. Al parecer no me había notado, cuando le toqué el hombro, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Jamás pensé verlo así, él es...odioso.

Pero no se apartó, pude ver el dolor tan profundo que sufría y lo abracé.

Aquello era absurdo, Sirius, él y yo somos enemigos desde que nos conocimos, ¿qué hacía consolándole?

Él se me abrazó como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, yo... yo nunca había sentido algo así. Nadie se ha agarrado a mí con esa necesidad, con esa tristeza y entonces, le besé.

Harry subió la mirada para mirarle, Sirius había escuchado todo el relato en silencio. Sabía lo que había visto en los ojos de ese peliplateado, que fuera hijo de Malfoy no le garantizaba ninguna simpatía. Era su sobrino, pero no lo quería cerca de Harry. Solo suponía más problemas para él..

Que hubiera sido Harry el que lo besó, cambiaba mucho la perspectiva que había tenido de todo aquello.

Quería hablar con Severus de todo aquello. El niño ese era alguien muy querido para su pareja, algo que aún no llevaba del todo bien.

—¿Cómo pasaste de besarle a que termine en la enfermería?—preguntó.

—¿No te sorprende que le haya besado?—le preguntó sorprendido Harry.

—No demasiado, conoces ese dicho de ¿los que se pelean se desean?—le dijo levantando una ceja.

—Eso no siempre es así...

—Parece que sí es así en este caso, ¿o quieres decirme que no querías besarle?

—Sí, sí quería. Y fue...raro, pero... me gustó mucho—pobre, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico, Harry. Creo que no hace falta ser muy audaz para saber la relación que tenemos Severus y yo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Nosotros nos odiábamos, créeme, le hice la vida imposible durante muchos años, demasiados. Hasta que me dio cuenta que lo que sentía por él era algo diferente.

—¿Crees que Draco y yo?

—No lo sé, Harry, yo perdí a Severus tantas veces que no quiero que sea ejemplo de nada para ti. Él es hijo de un mortífago, y creo que corre el mismo destino.

Los ojos tan verdes de Harry se oscurecieron apenados, aquel era un amor imposible. Uno de los motivos por los que Sirius lo había visto con tan malos ojos desde un principio. No confiaba en ninguno de los Malfoy en cualquier caso, eran fieles seguidores de Voldemort.

—¿Porqué Malfoy está en la enfermería, Harry?

—Él se separó de mí como un loco, pero me había devuelto el beso, él lo quería, Sirius—a él no le cabía la más mínima duda de que así era.

—Me atacó, y empezamos a pelear como siempre, pero Draco no lanzaba hechizos inofensivos. —Parecía tan arrepentido, ¿había llegado a usar una imperdonable?—No sé porqué lo hice, nunca había usado ese hechizo y cuando cayó sangrando por el pecho me di cuenta de mi error. No podía pararlo.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste?—le preguntó intrigado, ¿sangrando sin parar?

—Uno que encontré en un libro, no sabía que funcionase de ese modo—dijo Harry desesperado.

—Te creo—le dijo acariciándole el hombro. Harry era una buena persona, en el ojo del huracán, siempre en medio de todo. Ojalá pudiera apartarlo de todo aquello y mantenerlo seguro.

—Casi lo mato, si el profesor Snape no hubiera llegado y contrarrestado el hechizo él...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

Severus venía de la enfermería, Draco estaba estable, había sido una suerte que él pasara por ese pasillo cuando oyó la pelea.

—¿Cómo sabes ese hechizo, Potter?—le gritó.

Sirius se levantó y se colocó delante del chico.

 **o0o**

—Casi lo mata, Sirius—bufó Severus, el moreno siempre actuaba así con el chico, ni que él fuera a atacarle—¿Dónde has visto ese hechizo antes?

—En un libro—dijo Harry apartándose del cuerpo de Sirius.

—¿Qué libro?—preguntó sorprendido.

Harry sacó el ejemplar que siempre llevaba con él. Severus lo miró con ojos sorprendidos cogiéndolo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es ese libro, Severus?—preguntó Sirius.

—Mi viejo libro de pociones de sexto. Ha usado el hechizo que tú sufriste en 1981.

—¿Lo creaste con 17 años?—le cuestionó Sirius.

Él solo asintió, ese descuido podría haberle costado la vida a Draco, él pensaba que se había deshecho de todas las pruebas de su infame hechizo.

—¿Cómo está Draco?—preguntó el chico.

Severus lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, si lo que Draco le había contado era cierto esos dos se habían metido en un problema más grande que una simple pelea de hechizos mortales.

—¿Por qué lo besaste, Potter?—le preguntó a lo que el niño se puso como un tomate.

—Severus... —le recriminó su pareja.

—Sirius, deja de tratarlo como un niño, ¿por qué besaste a Draco Malfoy?—volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé.

—Con esa respuesta no podemos trabajar—dijo molesto, necesitaba conocer los sentimiento de Potter, el rubio estaba en serios problemas y quizás Harry fuera su solución.

Nunca había contemplado que los sentimientos de Draco pudieran ser correspondidos, pero al parecer se equivocaba, como de tantas cosas como se daba cuenta ahora.

—Draco está fuera de peligro, el hechizo que usaste con él es casi tan peligroso como una imperdonable. Yo no me siento contento de haberlo creado, por eso me deshice de todas las pruebas. Los únicos que conocían esa maldición murieron en la antigua guerra.

—¿Cómo es posible que yo consiguiera esa copia en la Biblioteca?—le preguntó el chico.

—No lo sé, pero serás el último que lo lea—le dijo para acto seguido incendiarlo.

—Aprendí mucho de él, quiero decir, de usted—le dijo sincero el moreno mientras miraba las cenizas del libro.

Severus se sentó y le pidió que se sentara frente a él.

—Potter, tenemos que hablar de Draco—el Gryffindor asintió y notó como Sirius se sentaba junto a él. Severus acarició su mano para tomar valor sobre lo que iba a contar.

—El Señor Tenebroso le ha encargado una misión imposible a Draco, todos saben que él no lo conseguirá y será castigado por ello—contó Severus.—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por él?

Harry miraba a uno y a otro intermitentemente.

—No lo sé, desde que volvimos este curso no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él y perseguirlo—dijo como si aquello ahora tuviera sentido—. Sabía que tramaba algo... pero no solo era eso, él... él había dejado de ser el de siempre. Lo veía solo y con ese aura tan triste.

—Entiendo—dijo Severus invitándolo a continuar.

—Hoy cuando lo vi en un lugar tan poco común fui a ver qué hacía—dijo mirándolo—, estaba llorando desconsoladamente y lo abracé, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Lo que sentí cuando lo besé tampoco me imaginé que pudiera sentirlo.

—¿Lo protegerías? ¿Lo aceptarías?—le preguntó—. Él no lo sabrá, es un cabezota y un orgulloso, pero ¿puedo confiar en que llegados el momento tú lo llevarás contigo?

Harry volvió a mirarlos a ambos, ¿lo haría?

—Sí—dijo, lo que había sentido al besarlo no podía llamarlo amor, no podía llamarlo de ningún modo porque había sido breve e impreciso. Pero pensar que Draco podía morir no era aceptable.

—Sellemos esto—dijo Severus, el niño era alguien de palabra, lo había podido comprobar durante todos esos años. Pero ante lo que se exponía era en confiar en él, en Severus, y eso debían sellarlo. Desde que Narcisa se presentó en su casa ese verano a reclamar lo que ambos habían hablado en la mansión estaba buscando la opción de proteger a Draco.

Él no era un asesino, solo hacía falta ver los pobres intentos que había tratado de hacer para asesinar a Dumbledore.

Severus miró al hombre a su lado, la vida les tenía una nueva prueba, solo esperaba que pudieran superarla. Apretó su mano buscando ánimos.

Sirius lo miraba dividido por el amor que les profesaba a ambos. No quería poner en ninguna situación comprometida a Harry pero tampoco quería dañar a Draco más de lo necesario.

Harry era la única opción de Draco, y este último no lo iba a aceptar. La pelota estaba en el tejado del moreno.

—Harry, piénsalo bien, este tipo de promesa no podrás incumplirla, es una promesa mágica, inquebrantable.

—Lo haré—dijo, niño tonto pensó su padrino. Tan impulsivo como una vez él lo fue.

Severus miró a su pareja, aquello nunca lo habían hablado, podía ver el reclamo en los ojos grises del animago. Usar a Harry de aquel modo era peligroso y hasta cierto punto injusto. Severus sabía que ya tenía suficiente carga encima.

Pero si aquello se había dado en aquel momento, entre dos enemigos, entre dos niños superados por las circunstancias. Quizás pudieran ser el apoyo que tanto necesitarían en el futuro.

Solo esperaba no estar equivocándose.

Cuando Harry se marchó Sirius lo acorraló, era poco el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. Sirius volvía a vivir escondido, ahora más que nunca nadie debía verlo, ni siquiera los de su bando.

La confianza volvía a quebrarse en tiempos de guerra, Harry, Dumbledore y Remus eran los únicos en los que ambos confiaban.

—Le has acorralado, Severus—le acusó Sirius—. Él es incapaz de no sacrificarse por los demás, lo sabías.

—Lo sé, pero Draco es tan inocente como cualquiera.

—No tanto...

—El hijo no es el padre...

—Eso habrá que verlo—dijo sin estar convencido Sirius apartándose de él para ir a mirar por la ventana.

A Severus le gustaba tenerlo cerca, solo encontraba paz cuando esta junto a él. Su único puerto seguro en medio de toda aquella locura.

—Confía en mí, ellos pueden ayudarse—le dijo Severus abrazándose por la espalda del moreno.

Sirius tomó sus manos, pálidas y delgadas. Le acarició con más ternura de la que su gesto pronosticaba.

—Solo espero que no te equivoques y que ese niño no lo traicione.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Demasiado Drarry?

Desde el principio he estado bordeando la historia original, como en paralelo sin grandes cambios desde el velo las cosas han cambiado. Así que más cosas cambiarán en el futuro.

En principio Harry y Draco son solo personajes secundarios, Severus y Sirius son los protagonistas. Aunque he estado pensando sacar dos historias de aquí, un Drarry/Harco y otra pareja que aún no puedo decir, serán para cuando acabe con esta. ¿Qué os parece?

Espero que os haya gustado, hasta el miércoles que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	23. 1997 Junio

**1997 Junio**

Severus había visto la marca sobre el castillo, había llegado el momento.

El grupo de mortífagos apareció por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Draco había conseguido meterlos dentro, pero no los vio por ningún lado.

Sabía que Dumbledore y Harry habían salido, y no ver a ninguno de los tres le dio mala espina.

La risa de GreyBack le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—La marca está sobre la torre de Astronomía—dijo con su voz gutural.

El grupo que habían enviado a Hogwarts era una total amenaza para los niños allí, GreyBack era conocido por su gusto en devorar niños. Y los Carrow eran conocidos por su torturas sádicas.

Corrió siguiéndolos cuando ellos iban a la torre, vio a miembros de la Orden aparecer.

Esos eran momentos donde su lealtad solía verse comprometida, él era parte de los mortífagos por lo que debía atacarles cuando estaba con ellos. Tenía que ser real, tenía que hacerles daño y aunque a más de uno se lo haría con gusto no podía herirlos de gravedad ni lanzar hechizos endebles.

Remus, Tonks, Bill y Shacklebolt, los contuvieron durante un tiempo, pero finalmente el grupo de los Carrow, GreyBack y él mismo los consiguieron eludir, los demás se quedaron luchando.

Aquello no era más que una pantomina, ellos no iban a atacar al colegio. La misión era una totalmente diferente, un único objetivo.

La hora había llegado y él necesitaba encontrar a Draco, un haz de luz desde la torre de Astronomía les dio la clave, los mortífagos corrían hacia ella.

Cuando entró en la torre sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad, GreyBack jaleaba a Draco para que matara al director. La misión encomendada al primogénito de los Malfoy por la que había realizado un pacto inquebrantable con su madre. Aquel que el niño sería incapaz de cumplir, Draco no era un asesino, no estaba en su naturaleza la capacidad de matar a alguien indefenso.

Si Dumbledore estaba allí, Harry no andaría lejos. No lo había visto junto a sus amigos que plantaron cara al resto de mortífagos.

Andaba por allí, y poco se equivocaba si no lo estuviera viendo todo.

Un profundo pesar cayó sobre él, ojalá Harry no tuviera que verlo, ojalá él no hubiera sido obligado a hacerlo. Albus, a pesar de todo, era alguien importante para él. La única figura paterna que alguna vez tuvo. El único que le dio la oportunidad de volver a la luz, a un alto precio, sí. Pero le tendió su mano, aquella mano negra que ya era incapaz de ocultar.

Su magia estaba debilitada, sus ojos azules ya no tenían esa vitalidad, el hombre estaba muriendo y la petición que le hizo a principios de curso seguía latente.

—Severus—gimió Dumbledore, el gran mago de aquella época, ahora lo miraba lleno de súplicas—. Por favor.

Su corazón latía rompiéndose con esas palabras, él no quería, jamás podría olvidar aquellas palabras. Jamás.

—Avada Kedavra—salió de sus labios y de su varita, impactando una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Lo había prometido, lo había realizado.

Un silencio espeluznante se hizo cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre la baranda de la torre, los Carrow corrieron a confirmar que realmente caía.

Los gritos de alegría le supieron a hiel, su boca estaba seca, Draco a su lado estaba congelado. Lo agarró de su túnica y tiró de él. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, en breve eso se llenaría de aurores e irían a por ellos.

Corrieron, sin hablar, sin preguntas hasta que una voz los paró en seco.

Severus estaba llevando a Draco fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, un lugar donde pudieran desaparecerse.

—Asesino—bramó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas, varita en mano y lanzando hechizos.

Lo había visto, no había duda en que él había matado a Albus Dumbledore, pero si el niño no hubiera estado en la torre hubiera sido incapaz de saber que había sido él.

Asesino, eso era, a pesar de que lo hubiera hecho bajo la petición del mismo al que asesinó. Era una palabra que ahora lo definiría. Asesino.

—Corre, Draco—le dijo empujándolo. Su prioridad era poner al chico a salvo.

Este lo miraba con ojos desencajados, todo aquello, aunque había sido el fin mismo de su propósito le superaba, como bien sabía él que ocurriría. Pero obedeció y Severus dio gracias a Merlín.

—Nos traicionó, nunca debimos confiar en usted—gritaba con rabia Harry.

Hubiera querido explicarle, pero el momento aún no había llegado. Todo tenía un momento, y aún no había llegado en el que todo sería revelado.

—Vete de aquí, ve con la Orden—le dijo, esquivando una maldición que Harry le había lanzado. Para lanzar una imperdonable realmente tenía que haber intención en ella. El niño la estaba ganando.

—Me engañó con él—le dijo dirigiendo la vista a la escasamente visible figura de Draco que corría hacia las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Hay cosas que no pueden romperse—le dijo para que recordara su juramento.

—Sirius lo sabrá—Y aquellas palabras fueron directas a su corazón.

Lo sabía, Sirius sabría que él mató a Dumbledore. Una nueva prueba que dañaría su relación, Sirius no se lo iba a perdonar. Nadie le iba a perdonar que matara a Dumbledore, pero sobre todos ellos, su pareja. El amor de su vida que no había tenido en cuenta en aquellos planes.

Tenía que hacerlo, ellos estaban en guerra, los dos los sabían y en esos momentos hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Pero su corazón dolía por el daño que le causaría a Sirius y por su ausencia.

Un grito desgarrador provenía de la cabaña de Hagrid y los aullidos lastimeros del perro de este encerrado entre las llamas. Los mortífagos lo atacaban, pero él tenía que irse.

Vio como una maldición doblaba en el suelo a Harry, detrás de él uno de los mortífagos le atacaba.

—No—gritó Severus—. El chico es de nuestro maestro, atente a las consecuencias si se entera.

Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que los restos de mortífagos pasaran a su lado sin tocarle, lo último que vio Severus cuando cruzó las puertas fue las lágrimas en los ojos del niño que había prometido proteger toda su vida.

o0o

Sirius era incapaz de creer lo que ambos le estaban diciendo.

—Él lo mató—dijo casi sin voz Harry después de horas llorando. Estaba entre los brazos de Remus, que lucía de un tono gris nada saludable.

Sirius era incapaz de creerlo. Severus, su Severus matando a Dumbledore, a sangre fría, sin que este pudiera defenderse.

—No tiene sentido—dijo más para sí mismo.

—Lo siento amigo, es la verdad—dijo Remus sin querer decir nada más.

—Él nos traicionó, hizo que le creyéramos, te salvó para ganarse nuestra confianza y ahora...

—Cállate—le gritó a su ahijado, este lo miraba lleno de odio—. Lo siento, Harry.

—Me llevo a Harry a Hogwarts de regreso, mañana será el funeral—le dijo Remus cargando a Harry como si solo si fuera un niño pequeño. El chico se dejó hacer, realmente débil en ese momento—. No hagas nada estúpido, Sirius.

¿Nada estúpido? Su pareja, el hombre al que amaba más que a su vida se había revelado como un asesino. Como un doble espía, o triple, se perdía en aquellas posibilidades.

Dumbledore ya no estaba, aquel que los llevaba por el camino de la luz, su guía en todos aquellos años los dejaba huérfanos.

No podía ser, no podía nuevamente creerlo.

Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, seguro tenía que haber una explicación. Él había visto las heridas, lo débil que venía tras los encuentros contra Voldemort. Como se rompía en sus brazos con lágrimas silenciosas. ¿Por qué fue a salvarlo de la muerte? ¿Por qué todo ese riesgo para traicionarlos?

Contra cualquier indicación, ahora solo le importaba una cosa, salió de Grimmauld Place.

Si Severus quisiera no lo volvería a encontrar, pero tenía que hacer la menos el intento. Fue al único lugar que conocía que había compartido con él. Su casa de la Hilandera. En el verano había sido casi imposible acceder a ella para verle pues Peter se había instalado allí.

Realmente de los dos el que más peligro corría era la rata traidora, pero Severus le había suplicado que no se expusiera aún, y no había podido ir a verlo prácticamente.

Se apareció en las cercanía de aquel desolado barrio muggle. Se camufló entre las sombras de la noche. Que él supiera era el único dentro de la Orden que conocía esa propiedad de Severus, él nunca la había revelado dándole algo de privacidad a su pareja.

La casa parecía vacía, no había luces prendidas ni ningún glamour que la ocultara si fuera así. No tenía nada que perder, pues sentía que lo había perdido todo si aquellas acusaciones fueran ciertas.

Entró por la puerta trasera con un simple _alohomora_ , Severus no pensaba volver allí si no la había dotado de más protecciones.

Entró en la oscuridad de aquel hogar, con su varita alzada esperando cualquier ataque. Pero este no vino, el lugar parecía abandonado desde hacía meses, una capa de polvo estaba sobre las superficies vacías de mesas y los libros en los estantes.

La idea de no volverlo a ver, de que todo fuera cierto le rompía en dos. Por un lado Harry, y por otro Severus, ambos bandos no podrían volver a mezclarse, era consciente.

—Esperaba que vinieras—dijo la voz que tanto había estado esperando oír.

—Dime que no es cierto—fue lo único capaz de decir.—Dime que todo es una confusión.

—No es ninguna confusión, esta noche he matado a Albus Dumbledore.—Sirius solo podía ver su silueta negra apoyada en una de las paredes en las que se había camuflado. Apenas salió al haz de luz de luna que entraba por una de las ventanas.

—¿Por qué?—Su corazón se rompía.

—Los motivos aún no los puedo explicar—dijo Severus acercándose—¿Podrás perdonarme?—. Pidió incrédulo.

Allí, delante de él, el hombre que había amado de un modo tormentoso por casi toda su vida le pedía, por primera vez algo que iba en contra de todo lo que él era.

Sus ojos negros le miraban suplicantes, pero con pocas esperanzas. Alzó su mano para acoplarla a su pálida mejilla.

—Te quiero—fue lo único que dijo Sirius, sintió como el cuerpo de su amante le abrazaba. Su rostro contra la piel de su cuello y su respiración pesada. Y un suave te quiero de sus labios.

—Ayúdale, lo va a necesitar—dijo separándose. Solo podía referirse a Harry.

—¿Dónde vas a ir?—le preguntó sin querer aún dejarlo ir.

Un beso fue su respuesta, un beso dulce y amargo. Sabía que no le iba a volver a ver por un largo tiempo cuando este se separó de él.

Lo vio mezclarse con las sombras y sabía que se volvía a encontrar solo. Con la sensación aún en sus labios de su último beso y la mente confusa. Pero había tomado una determinación, él creía en Severus Snape, pasase lo que pasase, él le creía.

Un último vistazo a la casa abandonada y se desapareció.

 **o0o0o0o**

Miércoles de drama, estos dos me van a sacar canas...

Siento no haber podido salvar a Dumbledore, pero era crucial para poner a estos dos a prueba, un voto de confianza por fin.

A ver cómo seguimos con esto.

Hasta el miércoles que viene.

Besos.


	24. 1997 Julio

**Julio 1997**

Sirius se ajustaba la túnica que había escogido para ese día, una de gala que pertenecía a cualquier antepasado Black cuyo nombre no iba a tratar ni de recordar. Kreacher lo había limpiado y adaptado para él.

Si Dumbledore estuviera vivo diría que aquello era una mala idea, pero no iba a dejar a Remus solo el día más importante de su vida.

A pesar de la oposición de los padres de Tonks, ella había decidido que quería al lobo pesara a quien pesara y Remus amaba a la chica como nunca quiso a nadie. A pesar de ello, era reticente a ceder a sus deseos. Él no creía ser la mejor opción para nadie, menos para la mujer que amaba.

Aquella trillada conversación era ya como una constante en el castaño. Sirius tan solo lo escuchaba, no había nada que decir cuando uno libra su propia batalla interna entre lo que desea y lo correcto.

Remus no se había atrevido a pedirle que fuera su padrino, en ese punto Sirius seguía muerto para el mundo. Pero no había nada que más quisiera que hacer eso por su amigo.

Una triste sonrisa en sus labios al recordar lo que diría el viejo director. Aquello era un hilo de pensamiento que no quería abrir, pues directamente le llevaba a Severus. Y entonces su corazón dolía, rabiaba y se llenaba de dudas.

El funeral fue tan desolador, todos quedaban huérfanos con la muerte del gran mago. Como si él los estuviera protegiendo con un manto de luz a todos. Aquel sentimiento de pérdida y desprotección parecía ser unánime. La ceremonia no fue larga pero sí emotiva.

Harry contenía en su joven corazón más odio y dolor del que debía haberle correspondido. Y se sintió mal por no poder apoyarle esa vez.

Sí, era incapaz de entender el por qué Severus había hecho eso, pero esta seguro de que existía un motivo.

Dejó de intentar convencerlo cuando notó que lo perdería, no era el momento de luchar esa batalla. Aún quedaba tanto por hacer, no quería darle más sufrimiento a su ahijado, pero sentía el corazón divido incapaz de reconciliar ambos trozos.

Remus se acomodaba su propia túnica, se veía realmente bien, aunque su cara era otro cantar.

—La amas, Remus, no le des más vueltas—le dijo mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Es una chica obstinada—le respondió enfocando sus ojos miel en los grises del espejo.

—Tiene sangre Black, ¿qué esperabas?—dijo Sirius sonriendo.

La sonrisa del castaño siempre era hermosa, pero pocas veces la dejaba ver.

—No la hagas esperar, creo que es lo suficientemente capaz de castrarte como no aparezcas.—Poder hacerlo reír como si no pasara nada era algo que valoraba profundamente de su relación con Remus.

—Vamos—dijo este decidido.

En una pequeña sala, un sorprendido Arthur los veía aparecer. Bien, quizás pudieron haber hecho eso antes, pero que mejor que un golpe de efecto en una boda. El padrino al que todos consideraban muerto llegando al altar junto al novio.

Los ojos abiertos de Arthur, que oficiaría la boda como empleado del Ministerio no entendían nada.

Pero cuando la novia y la madrina, Molly, aparecieron igualmente parecían que hubieran visto una aparición. En realidad eso es lo que era.

—Hablaremos de Sirius más tarde–dijo Remus—. Ahora voy a casarme con esta preciosa y loca mujer.

Tonks rió y la mirada que ambos se dirigieron dejaba bien en claro que entre ambos el amor era sincero. Un breve pensamiento para un hombre de ojos negros cruzó en su mente, ¿Habría una boda para ellos? ¿Habría esa mirada de amor en sus miradas?

La ceremonia fue corta y bonita, la magia de la unión los cubrió a todos por unos momentos. Los novios se besaron y Molly lloró, Sirius miraba con orgullo a su amigo que parecía haber olvidado todas sus dudas en ese momento.

—Ahora tú vas a explicarnos qué diablos es todo esto—dijo Arthur, mientras compartían un almuerzo en Grimmauld Place.

—Severus atravesó el velo para sacarme de allí—dijo con simpleza, imaginaba las reacciones que obtendría aquella confesión.

—¿Snape?—dijo con incredulidad Arthur.

—¿Ese traidor?—dijo asqueada Molly.

—Sí, él me salvó, por consejo de Dumbledore decidimos que lo mejor es que pocas personas lo supieran, a parte de Remus y Harry, solo nosotros lo sabíamos.

—Hijo, ¿sabes lo que sufrimos por tu muerte?—le amonestó Molly.

—Lo siento, por mí no viviría encerrado aquí, y menos sabiendo que la guerra está a punto de estallar. Es cuestión de tiempo que ataquen sin Dumbledore capitaneándonos.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?—preguntó Tonks.

—No lo sé, siento que hay más tras la muerte de Dumbledore de lo que vemos—contestó él.

—No, no me refería a eso—movió la mano Tonks negando—¿Por qué se arriesgó a ir a por ti tras el Velo?

Sirius se quedó un momento mirándola, esperaba no tener que contestar aquello. Miró a Remus y este miró a Tonks.

—Es complicado—dijo Remus.

—Solo alguien que realmente te ame sería capaz de hacer esa proeza, además de un buen pocionista, claro—la testarudez Black se ve que estaba jugando ahora en su contra.

Los Weasley lo miraban sorprendido.

—¿Es cierto, Sirius?—preguntó serio Arthur.

—Sí.

Ya no hablaron más del tema, sobraban las palabras.

Severus era el peor traidor para todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, Sirius no podía defender lo indefendible, tan solo en su interior sabía que él creía en el pelinegro.

El día que tuviera que demostrarlo delante de los demás llegaría, no era momento de convencer a nadie.

Un pensamiento destinado a él cruzó su mente, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Cómo sería su vida a partir de estos momentos? ¿Le echaría tanto de menos como él lo hacía?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Hola! Otro miércoles más y ya vamos por el capítulo 24 de esta historia.

La boda de Tonks y Remus siempre me pareció curiosa, creo que los datos que aparecen en los libros son un poco imprecisos, más que los padres de Tonks no la apoyaron, curioso teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismo fueron rechazados por los Black por que Ted Tonks era un nacido muggle...

También quería deciros que esta historia está llegando a su final. Le calculo 6 capítulos más, y esta vez sí espero que no tomen vida propia. Pues me gustaría cerrarla en el capítulo 30.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el miércoles que vienes.

Besos, Shimi.


	25. 1997 Septiembre

**Septiembre 1997**

La caída del Ministerio fue planeada minuciosamente por los mortífagos, pero nunca salían las cosas como eran planeadas.

Pretendía ser llevada a cabo para poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore, dejando a Potter desprotegido antes de su cumpleaños.

Pero finalmente, el 1 de agosto, acorralaron a Scrimgeour, por un hechizado Thicknesse.

El Ministerio de Magia estaba en las manos de Voldemort.

Severus no había tenido contacto con la Orden desde su huída, pero se alegraba que hubieran tenido un mes para prepararse.

Él se encontraba en Malfoy Manor con el resto de mortífagos, el antiguo Ministro no reveló nada sobre el paradero de Potter, lo único que pudieron sacar en claro es que una boda se estaba celebrando en la Madriguera, y si un Weasley estaba implicado, seguramente el muchacho estuviera allí.

Severus esperaba que el chico no fuera tan estúpido y se encontrara oculto en algún otro lugar.

Él no participó en ese ataque, raramente Voldemort lo usaba como atacante. A él le reservaba siempre otras tareas más delicadas. El espionaje y la elaboración de complejas pociones solía ser su cometido.

La muerte de Dumbledore le había dado de nuevo la confianza que sabía había perdido por parte de su Señor.

Pero el castigo al hijo de Lucius no se hizo esperar. La marca de su brazo le hizo gritar por días, Severus fue incapaz de hacer nada por el niño.

Pero finalmente Voldemort se cansó de torturarlo, dejando a un Draco más debilitado aún.

Como pudo se escabulló para darle pociones sin que los demás lo vieran.

Lucius había escapado con los demás mortífagos de Azkaban, pero ya no tenía el favor de su señor. Este cada vez que podía lo humillaba delante de los demás.

Ambos sabían que serían sacrificados en cuanto nos les resultaran útiles. La mansión era lo que los mantenía a salvo, pero con la caída del Ministerio y la toma de Hogwarts, dentro de poco no sería necesaria.

Los días de los Malfoy estaban contados.

La promesa que le hizo Potter sobre proteger a Draco era inamovible, era una promesa mágica inquebrantable. Por mucho que lo odiara, Potter ayudaría a Draco llegado el momento siempre que estuviera en su mano.

—Severus—lo llamó su señor.

La muerte de Charity Burbage aún pendía de su cabeza, ella le había suplicado, pero no hubo respuesta por su parte. Sus ojos suplicantes serían un nuevo recuerdo que le perseguiría el resto de sus días.

—Sí, mi señor—dijo Severus sumiso pero firme, en aquella lúgubre mesa del comedor principal de los Malfoy donde se celebraban las reuniones más importantes.

—Volverás a Hogwarts, serás el director, tú serás mis ojos y mis manos allí.—Aquello era algo que podría haber supuesto, pero volver al lugar del que huyó con sus antiguos compañeros sería duro. Ahora sin la protección de su doble juego Voldemort esperaría cosas, cosas que él odiaría hacer.

—Muchas gracias, mi Señor, será un honor.

Lo que quedaba de hombre, asintió satisfecho.

—Los Carrow tomarán cargos allí también.—Estos encantados se removían en sus asientos.

Los niños de Hogwarts estaban en peligro con esos dos sádicos en el lugar, tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para trabajar por ellos en las sombras.

Era conocida su aversión a los mocosos, pero esos niños no sufrirían si en su mano estaba protegerlos.

No era estúpido, él sería el director pero Voldemort le enviaba espías que informarían que éste seguía siéndole leal.

Ahora desde allí, desde la mesa de profesores, en el lugar que una vez ocupó Albus Dumbledore, Severus dio un oscuro mensaje de bienvenida. Exaltación de los principios pura sangre, se alegraba que ese año ni uno de los nacidos muggles hubiera asistido, hubieran sido asesinados nada más llegar.

Pocos mestizos acudieron, y familias que siempre habían rechazado a Voldemort no llevaron a sus hijos.

Nunca había visto tan pocos niños y tan serios como ese primero de septiembre de 1997.

Se alegró de ver los ojos plateados de su ahijado, había convencido al Lord de que Draco sería un excelente reclutador de futuros mortífagos.

La mirada agradecida de Lucius le confirmó que hacía lo adecuado, sacar a Draco de la mansión era crucial.

Un duro año tenían por delante, tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Además las cabezas de esos niños que estaban a su cuidado eran de todo lo que tenía que preocuparse en esos momentos. Él era lo que los separaba de las garras de la oscuridad, y haría su trabajo.

Un último pensamiento antes de seguir con su plan trazado fue hacia Sirius, habían pasado mucho más tiempo separados a lo largo de su historia. Que él de dijera que le creía, que no cuestionara sus motivos fue como una bocanada de aire cuando estaba ahogándose.

Eso era Sirius en su vida, el aire que necesitaba para respirar, y no poderlo tener cerca, aunque fueran escasos sus encuentros era duro.

Solo esperaba que el chucho descerebrado en el que sabía que se podía convertir no cometiera ninguna locura.


	26. 1997 Diciembre

**Diciembre 1997**

Hacía frío, a pesar de la capa gruesa que Sirius llevaba notaba como el gélido frío se metía por los pliegues de la tela.

Pero no quería usar más hechizos que delataran su posición.

Llevaba un leve glamour que ocultaban sus rasgos más característicos. En cualquier caso, desde la caída del Ministerio las órdenes a los aurores habían variado completamente. Aunque oficialmente estaba fugado, los mortífagos sabían que había caído en el Departamento de Misterios.

Un leve glamour era suficiente, además los pocos que sabían que estaba vivo eran incapaces de decirle que se quedara en casa.

Shacklebolt tenía serias sospechas de que el jefe de aurores estaba bajo un Imperio. La cuestión es que no había mortífagos en el Ministerio, al menos que ellos tuvieran constancia.

El auror les había señalado posibles funcionarios que podrían tener relación con el Imperio, y varios miembros de la orden les hacían vigilancia.

Sirius se encargaba de la vigilancia del nuevo Ministro, ya que era la persona que menos podrían esperarse los mortífagos.

Pero al parecer el hombre no iba a hacer nada especial en ese día, ni se reunió con nadie sospechoso.

Al día siguiente harían una pequeña fiesta de navidad en su hogar.

Los ánimos en la orden eran bajos, hacía demasiado que no sabían de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y Sirius estaba de verdad inquieto.

Ellos escondían su rastro de todos, y en el caso de que los hubiera querido buscar no lo haría. Era el momento de que cada uno realizara su función, tristemente su ahijado llevaba la carga más pesada en sus hombros.

La guerra estaba dejando su rastro en la comunidad mágica, desde el Ministerio estaban llevando una auténtica purga contra los nacidos muggles a los que acusaban de haber robado la magia.

Este nuevo movimiento era aún más perturbador que la primera guerra. En esa la comunidad mágica sabía quien era el enemigo. En esta, estaba aún en la sombra. Y desde el Ministerio se iba legalizando día día un régimen de absoluto terror.

La gente tenía miedo, funcionarios iban a sus casas, eran acusados y encarcelados. Otros tan solo desaparecían y nadie volvía a saber de ellos.

La inseguridad podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, y ambas cosas estaban sucediendo esos días.

Sirius trataba de calentar sus manos con su aliento. Pero parecía que nada de lo que hiciera las iba a calentar.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. El rostro de Severus era algo que solía visualizar, le calmaba y le hacía recordar que era real. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que seguir albergando sentimientos por él le daba fuerzas cuando más las necesitabas.

Era como una especie de talismán, de mantra en su mente que le sacaba de la desesperación.

Miedo por Harry, por el futuro que se le abría y en el que solo podían ayudar apenas. Sirius podría ser un loco, pero nunca un iluso y el papel de Harry cada vez le parecía más oscuro. ¿Cuánto más tendría que sacrificar de él mismo?

Miedo por esa sociedad que se echaba a perder, por la locura de aquel que los dirigía a todos.

Miedo por perderse como se perdió cuando todo cayó aquel 31 de octubre.

Miedo, Sirius rara vez había tenido ese sentimiento. Pero ahora sentía las garras del miedo arañarle el corazón. Temía perder a las personas que quería.

Una idea le cruzó la mente, no había vuelto desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

Un último vistazo a su objetivo y se desapareció.

Frente a una casa donde no había signos de vida, el animago se ocultaba en las sombras de la noche.

Era el único lugar que podía asociar con él, un lugar privado. Por eso mismo no lo había vuelto a pisar. No quería que nadie más supiera eso, y si lo supieran que no fuera por él. Un modo de protegerle. Pero le echaba tanto de menos, que no pudo resistirlo.

Volvió a introducirse en la casa sin problemas, como la última vez todo indicaba que no había pasado por allí nadie en largo tiempo.

Se dedicó a acariciar los lomos de los viejos libros que se almacenaban en las estanterías.

Recordaba como Severus leía ensimismado, la imagen de un joven pelinegro con su nariz pegada a los libros en Hogwarts le hizo sonreír.

Tocar sus cosas no era lo mismo que tocarle a él, pero le llenaban la mente de recuerdos. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación principal el recuerdo de aquellos escasos momentos que pudieron vivir años atrás, tantos que parecían otra vida. Momentos robados en los que solo se amaban, sin importar nada más.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, lo que daría por poder verle un solo instante, volver a tenerle entre sus brazos y oler su aroma, ese tan suyo que le volvía loco.

Los brazos que le rodearon la cintura no le sorprendieron, los necesitaba tanto.

—Te he echado de menos—le susurró al oído el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Sus labios cerca de su oído le hicieron cosquillas. Y el suave beso que dejó en su cuello.

—Severus...—susurró Sirius, temiendo que si alzaba la voz se desvaneciera como un sueño.

Se giró en los brazos que le sujetaban, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido de su amante. No había luces prendidas, solo el reflejo de la luna y las escasa luces de la calle. Pero lucía tan cansado, las ojeras eran profundas y su rostro se había afilado aún más.

—Severus...—volvió a susurrarle en los labios.

Este lo besó, algo tan suave, que no era más que una caricia.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron fuertemente por lo que pareció una eternidad y un suspiro apenas, se separaron.

—No deberías estar aquí—le reprendió Severus.

—Tú tampoco, no es seguro—le contestó Sirius. Ambos sonrieron.

Sirius lo retuvo cuando este trató de separarse apenas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Hasta el amanecer—lo besó.

—Hasta el amanecer—contestó Sirius besándolo con todo el hambre que almacenaba dentro de él.

Ese cambio de tercio no tomó desprevenido al pelinegro, que lo apretó más contra sí mismo.

La urgencia que sintieron fue suficiente para arrancarse la ropa, dejándola de cualquier modo.

Sin más luz que la que se filtraba por la ventana, Sirius lo lanzó sobre la cama. Aquello le trajo tantos viejos recuerdos, tanto nuevos anhelos.

Severus desnudo, con su pálida piel brillando a la luz de la luna, su escaso vello negro que hacía un pequeño camino hacía su miembro erguido, era una pura invitación.

No tenía calma para besarlo y lamerlo como hubiera querido, se colocó sobre él, sintiéndolo contra cada porción de su cuerpo. Frotándose contra él, escuchándolo gemir como él mismo hacía.

Buscó su boca, no podría tener nunca suficiente de sus besos, su sabor, su cálida lengua.

Severus separó sus piernas, acogiéndolo entre sus caderas, mientras le rodeaba con ellas.

Sirius se separó apenas para mirarlo, aquel hombre que era todo para él, le pedía más. Todo lo que él pudiera darle, y se lo daría, sin duda se lo daría.

No perdió tiempo, su varita en cualquier lugar apareció en su mano, un leve hechizo y Severus estaba listo para él.

Introducirse en su interior fue como volver a sentirse entero, lo penetró profundamente y sintió como se abría para él.

—Mírame—le pidió, los ojos negros como la noche volvieron a él, y casi saliendo volvió a penetrarlo despacio.

—Sirius...—gimió Severus sin dejar de mirarle.

Sirius repetía las profundas estocadas de modo constante, queriendo profundizar lo más posible. Llegar al interior más profundo de su amante.

El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar era hipnótico pero el ritmo cambió a uno mucho más rápido, más necesitado.

Sintió como Severus los marcaba a ambos con su semen, mientras se arqueaba sin que Sirius dejara de taladrarle.

Lo alzó de la cama, colocándolo sobre su regazo, el cuerpo delgado y en esos momentos laso del pelinegro le pertenecía.

Abrazándolo movió sus caderas introduciéndose más en él, el sonido viscoso de sus cuerpos era demasiado excitante para él, y los besos de Severus que sobre el cuello en el que tenía escondido su rostro.

El ángulo le hacía poder salir menos de él, pero le tragaba por completo. Dejándose caer de espaldas con Severus sobre él, podía ver como su rostro quedaba oculto por su larga melena negra.

Sirius se quedó quieto mirándolo, suave, algo que nunca hubiera podido asignarse al adusto profesor era la imagen que tenía con él en esos momentos.

Suave para él, solo suyo. Llevó su mano a su rostro donde el otro depositó un beso. Suyo.

—Te quiero—le dijo, su pene aún dentro de su cuerpo, casi olvidado, pero conectados por algo mucho más profundo.—Te quiero.

—No más que yo a ti—fue lo que le contestó Severus, mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo, mostrándole su miembro nuevamente erecto.

o0o

La luz de un nuevo día apareció a través de las ventanas. Severus despertó en los brazos de Sirius y se permitió unos instantes para observarle.

La noche anterior detectó que había entrado en su casa, era el único que podría hacerlo en cualquier caso. Había lanzado hechizos que tan solo reconocerían su magia o la de Sirius.

Tranquilo porque había conseguido que todos los alumnos fuera a sus casas por las vacaciones de Navidad, podía tomarse un descanso de su vigilancia. No se había equivocado, fue un año realmente duro. Luchando entre la enemistad abierta con todo el claustro de profesores que se habían quedado para proteger a sus alumnos, y las sádicas medidas de los Carrow para con los niños.

Severus jugaba de nuevo a la doble cara, pero si todos esos años le había servido para algo era para ser un maestro de la ambigüedad.

Era consciente de que los alumnos habían seguido reuniéndose en el antiguo grupo denominado Ejercito de Dumbledore y protegían a los más pequeños.

Esa noche antes a la Navidad realmente tenía poco que hacer en el castillo, muchos profesores también lo habían abandonado. Por lo que cuando sintió las defensas de su casa dar paso a Sirius fue incapaz de no ir con él.

Allí plantado en medio de su dormitorio le pareció un sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a no tener nunca nada para él, pero con Sirius nunca era así, él era más de lo que nunca imaginó, y era suyo.

Sus largas pestañas oscuras aún tapaban sus ojos dormidos. Ojalá pudiera quedarse con él, pero no podría ausentarse más sin levantar sospechas.

Levantándose observó sobre la cama a su mejor regalo de navidad, el amor de su vida.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Hola, ¿qué tal? Un merecido reencuentro para estos dos.

Ya nos vamos acercando al final, 3 capítulos y un epílogo. Me parece mentira estar en este punto ya.

Gracias a los que me estáis acompañando.

Hasta el miércoles que viene.

Besos


	27. 1998 Marzo

**1998\. Marzo**

Severus estaba tan preocupado como agradecido, los acontecimientos de esas vacaciones de Pascua no habían sido las esperadas, pero realmente sí fueron las mejores que podrían darse.

En sus brazos malherido estaba su amigo Lucius, Severus curaba las heridas de los _crucios_ que el Lord le había provocado, uno tras otro hasta que el rubio quedó inconsciente.

Las fibras mágicas de Lucius estaban realmente dañadas pero en ese momento su rostro reflejaba una felicidad que hacía años no le veía.

—Se lo llevó, Severus—decía una vez se quedaron solos.

Sabía que hablaba de Draco y de Potter, pues había sido el tema constante de la reunión.

Lucius y Narcisa habían resistido a las maldiciones que Voldemort había lanzado contra ellos incontables veces. Pero no se habían quebrado, algo más fuerte que el propio dolor, su hijo los hacía resistir.

Aquella debió de ser la consecuencia de la promesa inquebrantable que ambos sellaron en Hogwarts. Salvar a Draco cuando se presentara la ocasión.

—Él lo cuidará mejor de lo que yo lo hice nunca—decía Lucius delirando.

La huída de Draco, ponía a los Malfoy en un lugar muy peligroso. Si antes pensaba que no iban a durar mucho tiempo en el momento que el Ministerio cayera, ahora, con uno de ellos como un traidor, sus días estaban contados.

Ellos también deberían de haber huido con su hijo.

Probablemente los pilló tan de sorpresa como al resto. Severus no le había contado nada de los sentimientos que esos dos estaban gestando el año anterior, ni de como se aprovechó de Potter para mantener con vida a Draco.

Este, malcriado y voluble, era lo más cercano a un hijo que Severus tendría nunca. Y como tal lo amaba casi tanto como sus padres.

—Lucius, tenemos que encontrar la manera de que escapéis de aquí.

—Ya es tarde para mí, lo sabes, solo era cuestión de tiempo.—dijo su amigo débilmente.

—No...

—Solo espero que se apiaden de Narcisa, los arrastré a ambos...

—Parecía que ya no hablaba para Severus sino para sí mismo.

—Descansa—le dijo mientras le suministraba una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Dormido contemplaba a su amigo, una sombra de lo que ese hombre fue. Acomodó su pelo, tan hermoso en otro tiempo, rubio platino ahora parecía de un amarillo pajizo sucio.

Reconocía que él nunca le amó, no un amor como el que sintió por Sirius. Pero a su forma siempre le quiso, y deseó lo mejor para él y su hijo. Verlo así y no poder hacer nada por él, era frustrante.

Abandonó la habitación para dejarlo descansar. Y se dirigió a ver a Narcisa. La ira del Lord había caído sobre Lucius, ya de por sí debilitado por el tiempo en Azkaban y sin su varita.

Cuando vio a Narcisa, esta estaba entre los brazos de su hermana. Nadie podría definir a Bellatrix como alguien capacitado para cuidar amablemente de otra persona. Por lo que uno veía cuando contemplaba la escena algo del todo macabro.

Como si un cuervo sediento de sangre tuviera entre sus garras a una paloma blanca. Él no profesaba grandes simpatías por la mujer de Lucius, pero cualquiera vería que el peligro para ella era su propia sangre.

Los ojos azules de la rubia lo miraban suplicantes, pero del mismo modo resignados a su suerte.

El destino de ambos Malfoy era oscuro.

—Bellatrix, quisiera aplicar algunos hechizos en Narcisa, ¿me permites?

La mujer lo miraba ceñuda, parecía no querer aflojar su presa.

La nueva confianza del Lord en él le hacía tener más poder sobre el resto de mortífagos, y ella lo sabía, así que de mala gana se fue de la habitación.

Un suspiro salió del cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

—¿Cómo está Lucius?—preguntó Narcisa.

—Muy débil, tenéis que huir de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro para vosotros—dijo Severus. Aquella frase podría costarle la muerte, nadie desertaba de las filas de Voldemort.

—Nunca fue un lugar seguro desde que ellos llegaron—dijo la rubia—.Y si sabemos sus planes podremos proteger a Draco.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Severus.

—Los carroñeros los atraparon, pero Potter estaba desfigurado—comenzó a contar Narcisa—. Claramente los otros dos eran Granger y Weasley. Por lo que Bella le pidió a Draco que reconociera a Potter, era el que mejor le conocía de todos los que estábamos en la Mansión.

Draco no pudo confirmar que era él, aunque quizás fue más que no quiso. Eso me sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que Draco tuviera simpatía por Potter—Reflexionó, si ella supiera hasta donde llegaba la simpatía de su hijo, pensó Severus.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?—la incitó a hablar.

—Los encerramos en el calabozo con los demás a la espera de que el Lord llegara—su mirada fue esquiva en ese punto.

—¿Pasó algo más?—preguntó con Severus.

—Bella se ensañó con la chica—dijo ella, aquello no era algo nuevo—. La torturó por horas, podíamos oír los gritos de la niña desde cualquier punto de la casa. Fue ahí cuando Draco no pudo más y se escapó, Draco frente a Bella no tenía opción ninguna. Así que fui tras él, Lucius nos siguió.

En aquel momento un desastre se armó, los chicos encerrados subieron por la escalera con ese elfo que nos traicionó. Fue todo tan caótico, Severus. En un momento estábamos luchando contra ellos, al otro Potter le tendía la mano a Draco, al que había desarmado poco antes.

Él me miró, y solo asentí. Un leve gesto y creo que Lucius hizo lo mismo. Mejor con él que destinado a una muerte segura aquí.

Él la miraba sin decir nada, no podían predecir lo que ese movimiento hubiera podido ocasionar en el destino de todos ellos.

Solo esperaba que hubiera abierto una posibilidad, un futuro para todos.

o0o0o0o

Nuestro poquito de Drarry diario, no sé si los que leéis este fic también leíais Gatito. Pero para los que sí, se siente raro no despertar y subir un nuevo capítulo de esa historia.

En cuanto a esta, le queda nada y menos.

Este capítulo como el siguiente son muy cortitos, por lo que he decidido que os voy a subir el siguiente hoy también. Un 2x1, ni tan mal.


	28. 1998 Abril

**1998\. Abril**

Sirius tenía al pequeño Teddy Lupin entre sus brazos. No más que una bolita de carne rosada con una mata de pelo azul muy divertida.

Los ojos ambarinos de su amigo estaban cargados de amor y miedo. En su lugar ¿qué hubiera sentido?

El nacimiento de un hijo debería ser motivo de alegría, pero el padre de Tonks llevaba desaparecido desde primeros de años, como él, un número algo de nacidos muggles.

Pero de eso nada sabía el pequeño Teddy, aquel precioso niño de pelo azul que a todos hacía sonreír con sus cambios espontáneos, como si supiera que en esos momentos oscuros necesitaran un poco de color.

Remus había sentido un fuerte alivio cuando constataron que el niño no había heredado su licantropía pero sí la metamorfagia de su madre.

—Querría que su padrino fuera Harry—dijo Tonks mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo—¿Crees que le gustará?

—Se morirá de alegría—imaginó a su propio ahijado ser padrino y la idea le encantó, sabía que ese niño sería todo un consentido.

—Cuando todo esto pase, haremos una celebración por todo lo alto—comentó Remus acariciando a su esposa.

Ambos se miraron, desconocían el paradero de Harry, pero sabía que seguían con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Ellos esperaban luchando en cada resquicio que encontraban, los mortífagos cada vez se sentían más impunes en ese clima inseguro, con un Ministerio de su lado.

Pero El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo esperaba, Harry era el eslabón suelto en su plan. Con Harry de por medio podría destrozar todo lo que había creado. La profecía más que nunca era importante, no sabía si era cierta o no pero el mago oscuro lo creía y era motivo más que suficiente para desestabilizarlo.

Con los Horrocruxes destruidos sería vulnerable, de nada servía matarlo cuando parte de su alma seguía almacenada en objetos ocultos.

La misión de los chicos era crucial, hasta que no los hubieran destruidos todos no saldrían a la luz. El plan era una vez destruidos atacar con todo los apoyos que tenían.

En ese momento solo les quedaba aguantar, resistir y plantar cara cada vez que tenían ocasión.

El niño entre sus brazos lloriqueó, y Sirius volvió a la realidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era George Weasley.

—Noticias, noticias de Harry—dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

—Los han visto salir de Gringotts sobre un dragón—todo el mundo está revolucionado.

Remus y Sirius dejaron a madre e hijo para recopilar más información.

Un dragón, Gringotts, Merlín bendito ese chico era único creando expectación.

Esperaba que alguien hubiera tomado una fotografía que inmortalizara el momento.

o0o0o0o0o

Bueno como os prometí hoy capítulo doble, este y el anterior (marzo y abril)

Se van a caer de culo cuando se enteren de quien iba acompañado.

Bueno, pues la semana que viene toca Batalla Final, aún la estoy escribiendo y tiene tela, mucha tela.

Después nos quedará un epílogo, todas las historias necesitan un epílogo, jejejej. Me estoy aficionando a ellos demasiado como recurso.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	29. 1998 Mayo

**1998\. Mayo**

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dejaron entrar por ellas a Potter una sensación de alivio llenó a Severus.

Potter lo había conseguido sino no hubiera estado allí, sano y salvo y con su ahijado tomado de la mano.

Había llegado la hora, la última parte del plan de Dumbledore estaba por cumplirse.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar, los Carrow se levantaron varitas en mano pero fueron atacados inmediatamente por el claustro de profesores.

La misma Mcgonagall le apuntaba con su varita mientras alumnos afines a Potter entraban detrás de él y blandían sus varitas.

Esos chicos a los que había tratado de proteger, dejándolos entrenar para cuando llegara ese momento.

La Orden del Fénix llegaría en unos momentos, y estaba seguro que Sirius estaría con ellos. Pero no había tiempo, debía encontrar a Harry y contarle aquello que Dumbledore le había dejado encomendado para cuando ese momento llegara.

Pero Minerva impidió que aquello pudiera suceder, miró a su ahijado. Él le había enseñado toda la legeremancia que sabía, y era un buen alumno, no necesitó mucho para que este entendiera su señal y entrara en su mente.

La imagen de la Casa de los Gritos apareció en su mente, seguida de una secuencia de escenas que tan solo esperaba que el joven Malfoy entendiera y pudiera transmitirle al que ahora era su pareja.

o0o

Sirius acaba de llegar acompañado de Remus y Tonks, los recientes padres habían dejado al pequeño Teddy al cuidado de la madre de ella, Andrómeda.

Aquello era lo que todos habían esperado, un ataque final donde todos pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa y atacaran con toda su fuerza.

El aviso de Minerva y la apertura de las chimeneas para que ellos pudieran acceder llegados el momento había sido decisivo.

La Orden al completo estaba reunida en el Gran Comedor, todos miraban con asombro a Sirius, pero no era momento para preguntas. Los mortífagos estaban llegando a pie. La única manera en la que no podrían contrarrestarlos por mucho tiempo.

Los Carrow habían sido atrapados y encerrados en la antigua torre de Ravenclaw.

Pero Severus había escapado antes de que ellos pudieran llegar.

Él había visto a Harry, y sus acompañantes. Aunque Sirius había sido testigo y partícipe del pacto inquebrantable por parte de su pareja y su ahijado sobre la seguridad de Draco Malfoy, saber que este había aparecido tomado de su mano cuando junto con Hermione y Ron habían llegado a Hogwarts le había sorprendido.

Estaba deseando ver a Harry, pero este se había ido a la búsqueda de uno de los últimos Horrocruxes, el que debía pertenecer a Rowena Ravenclaw.

No había tiempo que perder, y entre todos levantaron las barreras mágicas que les darían tiempo para que Harry acabara con el trozo de alma de Voldemort.

Sabía que caerían pero cualquier tiempo que ganaran era más que necesario.

—Sirius, voy con Hagrid al bosque prohibido—le dijo Remus antes de salir corriendo.

Las criaturas que allí vivían habían sido dejadas al margen, contando tanto con aliados como enemigos allí adentro.

o0o

Harry hablaba tímidamente con el fantasma de la Dama Gris, aquel fantasma escurridizo que le había recomendado Nick casi decapitado, como la fuente para saber cualquier cosa sobre reliquias de Ravenclaw.

Lejos Draco le esperaba, un vistazo a su reciente pareja que le miraba dándole ánimos le hizo sonreír.

Aquel hermoso chico que había sido como un grano en el culo durante siete años había cambiado todo cuanto sabía sobre sí mismo en tan solo unos meses.

La mano que le tendió en su casa no fue tan solo por aquella maldita promesa que realizó con Snape. Draco había mentido por él, estaba seguro que le había reconocido. Pero no le delató, y lo vio luchar contra Bellatrix cuando Hermione estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Desarmarlo fue solo una medida de seguridad, pues a pesar de todo, ellos eran enemigos. Ellos estaban en bandos contrarios.

Las fuertes ojeras, el aspecto opaco en el que se encontraba su siempre lustroso cabello, sus ojos llenos de miedo y dolor.

Tendió su mano delante de todos, un momento donde solo ellos importaban.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, una que hacía más de un año que no veía. Un simple vistazo hacia atrás, donde sus padres que no lucían mejor que él fue suficiente. Pero Harry no los miró a ellos, seguía concentrado en la figura de Draco.

Cuando este volvió los ojos hacia él, algo había cambiado. Esperanza, la primera vez que la veía en mucho tiempo en él.

Tomó su mano, y todo lo que siguió fue una carrera sin cuartel en la que las maldiciones volaron sobre sus cabezas.

Gracias a la ayuda de Dobby pudieron escapar de la Mansión.

En la casa del reciente matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, todos apuntaron sus varitas contra Draco Malfoy, a excepción de él que lo protegió con su cuerpo.

—Él viene conmigo, nadie le hará daño—fue lo único que dijo y todos bajaron las varitas.

Eso no significó que no tuviera largas conversaciones con sus amigos que le pedían que dejaran a Draco allí para seguir con su misión.

Harry se negó, no le dejaría, no era seguro y no quería separarse de él. De hecho, eso fue lo que pasó hasta ese mismo momento, nada los iba a separar salvo la muerte.

Aquella promesa hecha meses después volaba sobre la mente de Harry, él no tenía claro que su muerte no estuviera por acaecer. Un miedo que no había querido compartir con Draco en todas esas noches buscando Horrocruxes, en esas noches llenas de palabras de amor, de besos y promesas.

Solo la muerte lo separaría de su reciente descubierto amor, solo suplicaba que esta le diera cancha para poder acabar con aquella pesadilla.

o0o

Lucius Malfoy había sido llevado a la batalla exento de varita, aquello parecía ser la humillación final del que un día llamó Señor. Indefenso y como avanzadilla de un grupo de mortífagos sería incapaz de realizar ningún tipo de hechizo.

Su mujer retenida por su hermana, lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo único que lamentaba era que no había podido avisar a Draco de nada. Solo confiaba en que este estuviera a salvo y de que Potter ganara la dichosa guerra.

Lucius no se considera un cobarde, y esperaba morir con valentía, aunque no podía negar que esperaba que fuera algo rápido.

—Malfoy, conmigo—dijo Fenrir, el rubio miró al hombre lobo. Este había ascendido dentro de las filas de los mortífagos mientras él era relegado. Asqueado con la idea de seguirle, se tragó su orgullo. Al menos, podría tener alguna posibilidad en uno contra uno, fantaseó.

o0o

Remus se había adentrado siguiendo las sombras de los árboles al bosque precedido de Hagrid.

No tardaron en estar tan profundo que ni siquiera las barreras que habían levantado eran posibles de ver.

Una de sus misiones en esos años habían sido ir de grupo en grupo de licanos buscando su apoyo. Pocos habían sido los que habían querido apoyarlos, pero algunas manadas habían acudido a su llamada final.

Él se ocuparía de guiarlos a ellos, mientras Hagrid hacía lo mismo con los pocos gigantes que había conseguido convencer.

Notó algo a su espalda, sus sentidos agudizados olió el fuerte olor de uno de los suyos. Pero jamás olvidaría aquel hedor.

Desenfundando sus colmillos, gruñó a la oscuridad.

Unos ojos amarillos le miraban y no tardó en sacar su rostro a la luz. Fenrir Greyback. El hombre lobo que le mordió cuando no era más que un niño.

—Bastardo…—gruñó en un tono bajo y grave que erizó su piel.

—¿El hijo pródigo vuelve al hogar?—dijo con sarcasmo Greyback—¿No vienes a dar un abrazo a tu padre?

Los colmillos de Remus dolían de las ganas de desgarrar la piel de aquel bastardo.

Desenfundó su varita, y apuntó al hombre lobo que parecía ir solo. Pero una cabellera plateada le distrajo. Saliendo de las sombras apareció Lucius Malfoy.

Su aroma siempre había sido dulce y picante, pocas veces habían vuelto a coincidir en su vida. Pero era un olor que no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Aquella distracción le costó a Remus ser derribado por el otro hombre lobo, y Remus se maldijo. Había caído en una ridícula trampa.

—Malfoy, átalo—gruñó el lobo.

Un sencillo _incarcero_ retenía a Remus, podría destruirlo en cuestión de minutos, pero las cadenas de plata que convocó el lobo eran otro cantar.

Vio como el rubio se aproximó a él, su rostro quedaba en sombras oculto de la luz del pálido retazo de luna entre los árboles.

Su olor a pesar de las circunstancias era abrumador, nunca habían estado tan cerca para que Remus se intoxicara de él como ahora le sucedía.

—Toma su varita—gruñó el lobo a Malfoy, Remus luchó contra las ataduras de plata, pero era imposible escapar de ellas y un grave gruñido volvió a salir de su garganta—. Me debes una, Malfoy, no lo olvides—dijo Greyback.

El rubio agarró su varita, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que este iba desarmado. Algo extraño en un momento de guerra como el que estaban viviendo. Pero lo que menos se esperaba fue lo que ocurrió.

Después de coger la varita de Remus, Malfoy atacó a su compañero dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Al momento se vio libre de las cadenas, pero apuntado por su propia varita.

—Vamos a necesitar esas cadenas—dijo Malfoy.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—dijo Remus levantándose.

—Tengo mis propios motivos, y estos ya no están de ese bando—dijo señalando al hombre lobo inconsciente.

Remus lo miraba detenidamente, se veía desmejorado, con grandes ojeras y la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos plata.

—Átalo—dijo finalmente Remus, tomando su propia varita de nuevo.

Malfoy agarró las cadenas que Remus no podría tocar y ató al otro.

Mientras tanto Remus había tomado la varita de su creador, miraba con odio a aquel que le hizo lo que hoy era, el motivo de tantos sufrimientos para él y para su familia.

—Yo no seré quien te detenga si quieres hacerlo—le dijo Malfoy.

Remus le miró, ¿por qué no hacerlo?¿Por qué no matarlo?

Saboreó la satisfacción de desangrarlo con sus propios dientes, pero se contuvo. Matar a Greyback no era su misión. Él tenía que encontrar a las manadas que se escondían en el bosque, aquellas con las que habían pactado.

Dio un par de pasos hasta Malfoy y le extendió la varita de GreyBack.

Pero antes de que este la pudiera tomar, lo agarró de la muñeca, aproximándolo a sí mismo. Olfateando su cuello, donde el olor dulce y picante era más fuerte.

Una última inhalación y le soltó dejándole en la mano la varita.

—Con esto estamos en paz—dijo Remus marchándose de allí.

Malfoy tardó unos minutos hasta que recobró el dominio de sí mismo, aquel que nunca le había fallado.

Con aquella varita en la mano tendría algo con lo que luchar, era hora buscar a Draco y Narcisa.

o0o

Severus estaba esperando en la Casa de los Gritos, esperaba que su ahijado hubiera pasado el mensaje a Potter.

Aunque no esperaba la visita de otra persona.

Voldemort acompañado de su inseparable Nagini aparecieron.

—Mi querido Severus—dijo con aquella voz siseante suya.

—Mi señor—se inclinó.

—¿Acaso te estás escondiendo?

—No, mi señor.

—No habría lugar donde no te encontrara, Severus—dijo mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

Aquello era más que una reprimenda por no estar con ellos en la inminente batalla.

—Siempre fuiste un fiel siervo, pero desgraciadamente tienes algo que yo necesito—dijo mientras se aproximaba a él.

—Dígame lo que necesita y yo se lo daré, señor—dijo Severus jugando al juego que mejor conocía.

—Desgraciadamente requiero de ti un último sacrificio—su voz era helada.

Nagini rodeó a Snape y este tragó duro.

—La varita no me reconoce, ese mi querido siervo es el problema. Y solo encuentro una solución.

—No señor, por favor—pidió Snape, aunque sabía que ese hombre o lo que un día fuera un hombre nunca otorgaba clemencia.

Sintió los afilados dientes de Nagini contra su piel, una y otra vez. Gritó de dolor, y de frustración, así acababa su vida. Y no es que no hubiera pensado que ocurriría, tan solo no podía evitarlo.

Los ojos grises de Sirius y su sonrisa perruna era todo cuanto anhela ver por última vez.

Notaba como se desangraba pero no era ese el problema, antes moriría por el veneno de la enorme serpiente que por la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

o0o

Draco había convencido a Harry de ir a la casa de los gritos. Cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador corrieron aún más pero se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron salir a Voldemort seguido de Nagini.

Debían acabar con la serpiente, era uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, lo tenían cerca, Harry aún conservaba el colmillo del Basilisco.

Pero Draco tiró de él, no era el momento, y temía lo que estaba allí sucediendo. Su padrino le había mostrado mentalmente el lugar donde reunirse con él. Tenía que ver con Harry, y no iba a dejar que se enfrentara aún a Voldemort, aún no.

Entraron con sigilo y lo que encontraron heló la sangre de Draco. Severus se desangraba por varias heridas en su cuello tirado sobre el suelo.

—Padrino—corrió hacia él.

—Draco—las palabras sonaban húmedas en su boca.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia él, a pesar de haberle intentando explicar que su padrino no tuvo más remedio que matar a Dumbledore para protegerle a él. Harry nunca lo perdonaría, ¿lo hubiera hecho él?

—Ven—Severus dijo mirando a Harry, este de mala gana se acercó más, pero Draco tomó su mano dándole ánimos.

—Tómalos—dijo Severus sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho, serían sus recuerdos los que contaran lo que Dumbledore le había pedido.

Tomó su varita y sacó varios recuerdos de su sien, uno a uno los fue metiendo en un frasco vacío.

—Idos, en mi despacho—dijo interrumpiéndose por una tos.

Harry a pesar del odio que había llegado a tenerle al asesino de Dumbledore no pudo evitar sentir pena por el hombre moribundo.

Neville, Luna y Ginny le habían contado como este había logrado contener a los Carrow contra ellos, como había mantenido la paz en el colegio.

Harry se negaba a aceptar perdonarlo, él lo vio matar a Dumbledore, sin temblar, sin dudar. Una maldición certera.

—Idos…

—Padrino, no podemos dejarte aquí—decía Draco llorando—. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, Harry.

Draco abrazaba al hombre que estaba a punto de morir. Y Harry sacó su varita.

— _Expecto patronum_ —de su varita un majestuoso ciervo fue tomando cuerpo—. Busca a Sirius, corre, y dile que hemos encontrado a Snape en la Casa de los Gritos, tiene que venir corriendo, está muriendo.

El animal de humo azul corrió evaporándose entre las paredes de madera.

—Gracias. —Fueron las palabras de Snape, sus ojos tan negros como la misma noche brillaban.—Corred, Harry míralos, sé prudente.

Harry tan solo asintió, y se dispuso a irse.

—No podemos irnos, Harry, no podemos dejarle solo—gimió Draco.

—Tenemos que irnos, Sirius vendrá, no lo dudo—dijo Harry tomando la mano de Draco.

—No, él es como mi padre, no le voy a dejar—dijo Draco enfadado.

—Draco…

—No, Harry, no me pidas que le deje mientras muere—dijo Draco sacando su varita intentando cerrar la heridas abiertas en el cuello del herido.

—Draco, vete—le dijo Snape—Vete, hijo mío, no hay tiempo.

—No—dijo con un quejido lastimero el rubio.

o0o

La puerta que había estado entornada se abrió de golpe, Sirius entró corriendo, un segundo para entender la escena y otro para llegar hacia Snape.

—Severus—gimió llevando las manos al rostro pálido de su amor—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vámonos—escuchó que decía Harry a su espalda, Sirius se giró para mirarlo. Sabía como odiaba su ahijado al hombre entre sus brazos y como no lo había hecho por él mismo sino por Sirius.

—Ve, Harry yo me quedo con él—el niño que se fue ya no era más uno, tomado de la mano del joven Malfoy era una versión más adulta de su ahijado que lo miraba serio—. Gracias.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación dejándolo a solas con Severus.

—¿Qué pasó, mi amor?—preguntó abrazando al herido mientras lanzaba varios _episkey_ sobre sus heridas.

—La serpiente, su veneno—dijo Severus.

Sirius entendió el motivo por el que sus heridas no cerraban aunque sí habían dejado de sangrar tan copiosamente.

Extrajo de su túnica algo con lo que siempre había cargado. Introduciéndolo por la boca de Severus.

Tan solo esperaba que funcionara con la cantidad de veneno que la enorme serpiente hubiera expulsado en su interior.

o0o

Las barreras habían caído, y una horda de mortífagos y criaturas habían irrumpido en el castillo, Tonks los hacía frente con cada hechizo que conocía, uno tras otro, pero eran demasiados. El número de aquellos malditos creció mientras ellos no contaban con más miembros en la Orden.

Duelo a duelo se iban adentrando en sus posiciones que iban teniendo que abandonar.

Tan solo contaban con la estrategia de tener el castillo como refugio, pero finalmente incluso este caería.

A lo lejos pudo ver como desde el bosque prohibido salían varios grupos de criaturas, esperaba que su propio esposo con las manadas que le habían jurado lealtad.

Un último pensamiento a su pequeño que estaba seguro con su abuela, seguro si conseguían ganar aquella batalla.

—Tonks, vámonos—escuchó a uno de sus compañeros.

—Cissy, mira a quien tenemos aquí—escuchó una desagradable voz—. La hija de la traidora de nuestra hermana.

—Bella, vamos. —Tonks se giró para ver quienes eran esas dos mujeres.

El parecido con su propia madre no daba lugar a dudas, y aunque esta no tenía nada que la vinculara con su pasado. No podían ser otras que sus hermanas.

Aquellas que la repudiaron por casarse con su padre.

—No puedo decir que sea un placer veros, tías—dijo con rencor Tonks.

La morena que era casi una copia desquiciada de la serenidad que era su madre, alzó la varita contra ella.

Un rayo verde casi rozó su hombro, aquella bruja tenía la clara intención de matarla. Y ella contraatacó.

Una ristra de hechizos volaron pero la maldición asesina fue evitada por la otra mujer, ella no había alzado su varita contra Tonks.

—¿Qué haces, Narcisa?—le recriminó Bellatrix.

—Es nuestra sangre, no la vas a matar—dijo la rubia con tranquilidad.

—Esa no es nada mío, y menos mi sangre, ellos corrompieron nuestra pureza.

–No, Bella, vámonos—dijo con firmeza la rubia.

—Sabía que no podría confiar en ti, siempre fuiste débil—dijo Bellatrix apuntándola con su varita.

La maldición que iba a dar de lleno en el pecho de la rubia fue evitada por Tonks que la desvió haciendo que esta solo cortara unos mechones de su rubio cabello.

El movimiento fue rápido y antiguas enemigas se convirtieron en aliadas por la sangre que las unía más fuerte que el odio que las movía.

Bellatrix demostró ser la más poderosa de las tres, atacándolas a las dos a la vez. La diferencia sustancial era que Narcisa nunca quiso matarla, solo trataba de herirla y huir de allí.

El hechizo que dio de lleno contra Tonks no fue evitable, fue certero y letal. Haciéndola caer a plomo sobre el sucio suelo.

Narcisa sintió el dolor que aquella pérdida ocasionaría a su otra hermana, aquella que llevaba años sin poder ver.

Pero la maldición que la hermana frente a ella le lanzó era más real, más letal.

—Solas tú y yo, traidora—gimió con odio Bellatrix.

—Bella, esto no tiene sentido—dijo Narcisa—. Somos hermanas, vayámonos de aquí.

—No puedes llamarte más mi hermana, has traicionado a nuestro Señor—dijo esta sin dejar de mandarle maldiciones.

—Bella…

El _septum_ que cercenó su cuello imposibilitándole hablar por más tiempo la arrojó al suelo, mientras la sangre corría por su cuello.

La morena se acercó a su hermana, la sonrisa demencial que lucía era del todo macabra, inclinándose sobre ella, recogió la sangre que brotaba de su cuello y lo llevó a su boca.

—La sangre está corrompida—dijo marchándose cuando el último aliento de su hermana desapareció.

o0o

Lucius contempló aquella última escena sin poderla evitar, demasiado lejos para que sus hechizos dieran contra Bellatrix. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

Cuando tomó a su esposa entre los brazos, solo era un cadáver. La abrazó con fuerza, no la había podido salvar.

Y alzó su varita contra la figura oscura de su cuñada, contra la que dio un hechizo debilitado. La varita no le reconocía lo suficiente para que le obedeciera completamente.

—Tú—gritó Bellatrix—. Ninguno merecéis servir a nuestro señor, traidores.

Lucius alzó su varita lleno de rabia dispuesto a lanzarle un _avada_ a aquella arpía.

Pero no fue más que una triste sombra de lo que una imperdonable debía ser. Y la risa de Bellatrix le hirió los oídos.

Lucius no había soltado el cuerpo laso de su esposa.

La mirada asesina de Bellatrix le decía que no iba a sobrevivir a ese momento.

Pero esta fue desarmada con velocidad, detrás de ella apareció Remus Lupin.

Sus ojos se reconocieron, y apartó de una patada la varita de la bruja. Esta sabiéndose en desventaja salió corriendo, eso solo sucedió debido a que Lupin había visto una cabellera rosa tirada sobre el suelo, desmadejada, su propia esposa yacía allí.

o0o

Remus había visto como Malfoy abrazaba a su esposa la que parecía muerta por su propia hermana.

No sabía que le había hecho ir en su ayuda, pero la desarmó aprovechando el factor sorpresa.

Lo que nunca esperó ver fue a Tonks tirada sobre el suelo, su pelo rosa inconfundible fue lo que llamó su atención.

Sintió como perdía pie, como un agujero en su estómago le hacía caer.

Corrió hacia ella, esperando equivocarse, esperando que no fuera ella.

Pero cuando la volteó los ojos abiertos de su mujer lo miraban carentes de vida.

Un grito de dolor le cruzó el pecho hasta salir por su garganta.

Abrazándola con fuerza olvidó cualquier otra cosa, que estaban en una guerra, que los enemigos lo rodeaban. Nada importaba, solo la mujer que había desaparecido entre sus brazos.

—Lupin, ya vienen—dijo Malfoy tratándolo de mover—. Lupin…

Pero no había nada más, no más que dolor.

—Remus, vámonos—dijo tirando de sus brazos haciendo que dejara caer a Tonks sobre sus piernas.

Remus le gruñó queriéndolo destrozar allí mismo, pero Malfoy no lo soltó.

—Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada más por ellas.

Los ojos amarillo de Remus no reconocían ya a nadie, y sus colmillos solo buscaban que desgarrar para calmar el dolor que sentía.

Pero cuando trató de atacar a Malfoy el aroma de este le trajo de vuelta, dulce y picante. Él lo conocía.

—Vámonos, ya vienen—gimió de dolor Malfoy bajo sus manos.

o0o

Harry tenía el frasco delante de sí, varios hilos de color plata se arremolinaban allí. Sabía que debían ser importantes si ante la muerte quien pensó que fuera su enemigo ansiaba que los tuviera.

Los depositó sobre la superficie acuosa del pensadero.

Sumergiéndose en aquellos recuerdos que iban a cambiar la percepción que tenía sobre su realidad.

Draco lo miraba vigilando la puerta, cuando habían dejado la casa de los gritos se habían doblado por la mitad sosteniendo sus cabezas. La voz de aquel que atemorizaba a todos se introducía dentro de ellos.

Una tregua, ofrecía una tregua y perdón a cambio de la vida de Harry Potter.

Ambos se miraron, había puesto a Harry entre la espada y la pared. Salvar las vidas de aquellos a los que quería si él se entregaba.

—Es una trampa, Harry, él no perdonará a nadie, no es así como su mente funciona—corrió a explicarle a Harry cuando vio la duda en sus ojos.

Allí estaban ellos, mientras Harry veía los recuerdos que su padrino había luchado por que él tuviera. Debía ser de vital importancia y tan solo esperaba que Sirius Black hubiera podido hacer algo por él.

La figura de su pareja inclinada sobre el pensadero era en todo lo que ahora podía pensar.

Aquel chico por el que tanto había sufrido, tratando de agradarle, y no pudiendo hacerlo al menos puso todo su ahínco en nunca ser indiferente para él. No fue odio lo que sintió, fue algo mucho más profundo. Algo que le había hecho dar la espalda a su familia y jugarse la vida por él.

Cuando su espalda se irguió de nuevo, su rostro le decía que había descubierto algo con lo que no contaba.

—Tenemos que matar a la serpiente—dijo Harry, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Harry…

—Lo siento—dijo besándolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no creerte.—Su abrazó decía mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué has visto?—preguntó Draco.

—Snape no era lo que yo pensaba, vamos—dijo Harry sin querer dar más explicaciones.

o0o

Sirius abrazaba a Severus, el color había vuelto, aquello era buena señal pero aún estaba débil, necesitaba pociones reconstituyentes. Necesitaba reponer toda la sangre que había perdido y para ello debía llevarlo al Castillo.

Cargándolo sobre su cuerpo, lo ayudó a caminar por el túnel que le llevaba debajo del sauce boxeador.

—¿Un bezoar?—dijo en no más que un susurro, estaba agotado.

—Quizás aquellas clases de apoyo que me diste sí que sirvieron de algo—dijo con cariño Sirius.

—Gracias—dijo simplemente Severus, cualquier esfuerzo era un exceso en ese momento.

—No habría nada que no hiciera por ti—dijo tan bajo que pensó que Severus no le habría escuchado.

—Y por eso soy afortunado.—Besó su cuello Severus.

o0o

Harry se había separado de Draco, necesitaba hacerlo si quería hacer lo que debía hacer.

No podía decir que la idea no había pasado por su mente, tenía sentido. La noche que Voldemort había tratado de matarlo lo había convertido accidentalmente en su último Horrocrux.

Escuchar en los recuerdos de Snape como Dumbledore afirmaba que debería morir para destruirlo solo le confirmó algo que siempre había sospechado.

" _Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"_

Aquella conexión, dentro de él, un trozo del alma de aquel ser vivía. Por eso él mismo notaba cuando un Horrocrux era destruido, aquel fragmento de alma que desaparecía se hacía eco dentro de él.

Necesitaba que acabaran con Nagini, él y el animal era lo único que separa a aquel ser de una muerte real.

Separarse de Draco fue doloroso, prometiéndole volver y sabiendo que la promesa que hizo acabaría por ocurrir.

Solo la muerte los separaría, solo hubiera esperado que esta no llegara tan pronto.

Se encaminó a su destino, morir a manos de su enemigo. Destruirlo a través de su muerte.

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad recorrió el camino que le llevaba al bosque prohibido.

Los cuerpos se amontonaban en el exterior. Aquello debía acabar.

Ya era hora.

o0o

Hermione y Ron, acompañaron a Draco cuando la voz de Voldemort de nuevo se escuchó en sus cabezas.

"Harry Potter ha muerto"

Draco no quería creerlo, pero vio como todos se dirigían a la entrada del colegio.

El bando que decía ser el ganador venía con el cadáver de Harry en brazos del guardabosques.

No podía ser cierto, ellos solo se habían separado para buscar a la serpiente.

Fue un estúpido en creerlo, Harry se había entregado, ¿cómo no? Decía conocerlo y no había calculado que el "héroe" se entregaría por salvar a los demás.

—Todo el que se una a mí, será perdonado, no habrá más casas que dividan a los magos. Todos seremos orgullosos discípulos de Salazar Slytherin. Draco, vuelve con los tuyos—dijo señalándolo.

La atención de aquellos ojos rojos puestos sobre sí fue espeluznante.

—Nunca—dijo abrazándose a sí mismo mirando el cadáver de Harry.

La voz sibilina del Señor Oscuro habló a la enorme serpiente que reptaba de su cuello al suelo mirando a Draco mientras se le acercaba.

A su lado, Hermione y Ron se le pegaron. Nunca imaginó que contaría con el apoyo de otros que no fueran sus compañeros de casa. Pero allí, cuando todo estaba acabado él sabía que no estaba solo. A su espalda notó como Neville Longbotton ponía algo en su mano. Era frío y pesado.

—Mátala, por Harry—le susurró.

Cuando la serpiente estaba a escasa distancia, Draco saltó hacia delante cercenándola por la mitad con la espada que perteneció a Godric Gryffindor.

Voldemort gritó como si él mismo hubiera sido herido de muerte. Y en ese momento Harry cayó de los brazos de Hagrid, vivo.

El grito de victoria de todos ellos se hizo oír, y en ese momento comenzó la verdadera batalla.

o0o

Aquellos que por años habían sido enemigos jurados ahora peleaban codo con codo.

Sirius y Severus espalda contra espalda lanzaban maldiciones contra un grupo de carroñeros.

Remus y Lucius, extraños aliados que habían hecho de tripas corazón en ese último momento donde todo estaba por definirse.

Draco y Neville, luchaban contra Dolohov y Yaxley.

Y Harry, conectado con el el rayo que lo había unido tantas veces a su enemigo.

Este no se mostraba tan seguro como antes, no había restos de almas a los que pudiera recurrir. Era ahora o nunca.

Y viendo a todas las personas que amaba rodeándolo, defendiéndose con todo lo que tenían. Contraatacó.

El rayo fulminó a Voldemort que cayó inerte al suelo.

El ruido a su alrededor seguía, la batalla no había parado. Nadie había notado que aquel ser todo poderoso al que seguían había muerto en silencio.

Fueron los centauros los primeros en darse cuenta, poco a poco todos se giraron a mirar la escena.

Voldemort había muerto y de pie permanecía Harry Potter.

La guerra había acabado.

o0o0o0o

Cuando acabé este capítulo no me lo podía creer, 5000 palabras, casi nada... Eran tantas las cosas que quería contar.

A falta del epílogo que ya casi casi está, esta historia termina.

Como os dije saldrán dos nuevas historias, no sé si serán One Shots o serán de varios capítulos. Cuando comience a escribir lo iremos viendo.

La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y no volveré hasta finales de agosto, espero poder subiros el epílogo antes de irme.

Gracias por acompañarme con este drama con final feliz (para casi todos)

Cuquiluna.3: a ti no puedo contestarte por mensaje, ya hemos llegado!

Besitos.

Shimi.


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **3 meses después**

El juicio de los Malfoy fue uno de los primeros en realizarse. Harry aportó datos suficientes para exculpar a Draco. Realmente el menor de los Malfoy no había cometido ningún asesinato ni había participado en más planes que el que le encargó Voldemort, la muerte de Dumbledore. Todo lo demás eran cargos menores. Su contribución a la guerra fue mayor que el daño que hubo causado.

El caso de Lucius Malfoy fue distinto, Lucius había sido un mortífago hasta que cayó en desgracia. Sus lealtades solo cambiaron en el último momento y por mucho que alguien quisiera hablar a su favor la condena era Azkaban.

Remus asistió a su juicio ya que fue llamado como testigo, en cualquier otro caso no hubiera salido de la casa que había habitado con Tonks. El dolor que sentía era tan grande que nada era más importante para él.

Estar allí le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Su suegra no le había dejado llevarse a Teddy y no podía culpar a la mujer. No era capaz ni de ocuparse de sí mismo como para poder atender al niño.

Remus se levantó de la silla de testigos para ir con el resto. Pasó al lado del acusado y por un momento se miraron.

El rubio le sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y amarga, tanto como la suya. Ese hombre había perdido a su esposa, igual que él. Obviamente no era ningún inocente, pero entendía su dolor.

Aspiró profundamente y su olor le llegó fuerte y contundente. No sabía porqué lo había hecho, pero aquel aroma que siempre le había gustado le arrancó un poco de su dolor.

—Sin más testigos a su favor, el acusado es condenado a diez años en Azkaban, su condena será reducida a siete años por su aportación durante la batalla final. ¿Votos a favor?

Las manos se levantaron con unanimidad.

Antes de que fueran bajadas Remus se levantó, y habló.

—Ese hombre tiene una deuda de vida conmigo—la sala enmudeció.

—Señor Lupin, el consejo ha votado.

—Creo que las deudas mágicas siguen estando por encima de cualquier sentencia.

—Usted podrá cobrarla una vez el condenado cumpla su sentencia.

—¿Y si no sobrevive a ella?

El tema de las deudas de vida era magia antigua, en ningún caso esperó cobrarla. Él había salvado la vida de Malfoy como la de tantos otros.

El juez parecía molesto.

—¿Qué propone?—inquirió este.

—Arresto domiciliario por el mismo tiempo de su condena—notaba los ojos platas sobre él—conmigo.

El murmullo en la sala fue sonoro, todos miraban a Remus, su demanda era extraña. Las deudas de vida eran extrañas y podían requerirse incontables cosas. Pero era algo en desuso y con bastante mala prensa ya que dejaban al endeudado en una situación vulnerable.

Malfoy lo miraba sorprendido aquello nunca lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como Remus Lupin, incluso ese tipo de deuda era algo arcaico para él.

El corto tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban fue más que suficiente, no quería volver allí, cualquier alternativa no podía ser peor.

Se enfocó en los ojos ambarinos de Lupin, ¿se estaría equivocando?

Después de un tiempo agitado y de deliberación el consejo habló.

—Como caso excepcional, admitimos el cobro de la deuda de vida a favor de Remus Lupin. El período, el mismo que antes se estipulaba, siete años.

—Remus es una buena persona, Draco—le reconfortó Harry tomándole de la mano.

—¿Estás seguro?—El rubio no tenía claro qué es lo que había visto en esa sala.

Su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras le pareció siempre un hombre simplón, pero este hombre que ahora estaba al lado de su padre parecía alguien diferente. Cuando había relatado los hechos, parecía alguien destrozado. Pero cuando había reclamado su deuda de vida, había visto algo diferente, no sabría ponerle nombre, pero no le había gustado lo más mínimo.

Su padre no era ningún inocente, lo sabía de sobra. Y verlo en Azkaban era lo más probable, nunca había estado allí ni su padre le había contado nada sobre ello, pero sí había vivido un arresto domiciliario por parte de Voldermort. Solo esperaba que le permitiera ir a visitarlo, sino a él, Harry seguro que lo conseguiría.

Había perdido a su madre, y el dolor de su pérdida era demasiado grande para permitirse perder también a su padre.

—Remus—le acorraló Sirius antes de que abandonara el Ministerio.

—No quiero hablar, Sirius—dijo este.

—¿Qué ha pasado allá adentro?—cuestionó Sirius sin dar cuartel a Remus.

—Olvídalo—dijo este zafándose.

—¿Olvidarlo?¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? ¿Vas a llevarte al puñetero Lucius Malfoy a tu casa, durante siete años y me dices que lo olvide?

—Exactamente, olvídalo—dijo más enfadado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Remus, ven con nosotros, no puedes quedarte en esa casa.—Sirius no iba a rendirse.

—Déjame, Sirius. —No le dio oportunidad de seguir pues se coló por una chimenea.

—Sirius, déjale—a su lado Severus le tomaba de la mano.

—Mi amigo está destrozado y creo que acaba de tomar una pésima decisión—dijo derrumbado.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Ya sabes que no soy nada fan de tu "amigo" Malfoy—la ceja alzada de Severus le decía que tuviera cuidado con lo que fuera a añadir.—Pero incluso yo veo que Remus está fuera de sí, no creo que eso sea seguro para ninguno de los dos.

—Más extrañas mezclas hemos visto y luego han resultado un éxito—intentó convencerle Severus.

—No lo sé...—cabeceó apesadumbrado Sirius, incapaz de ayudar a su amigo—. Viste lo que sucedió en la sala, el lobo estaba rayando la superficie.

—Sirius, Lucius no es ningún corderito, ambos los sabemos—zanjó serio Severus—. Son dos hombre rotos por la pérdida, con una deuda de vida más allá de la que ambos han contado. Ni tu oposición ni la mía van a cambiar que el arresto domiciliario se cumpla, solo podremos estar presentes para chequear, nada más.

—Mierda, Severus, cuando me hablas así solo quiero llevarte a la cama—le dijo completamente serio sin que Severus se lo esperara.

—Pues hazlo, a qué esperas—sonrió de una manera completamente sensual.

Severus dedicó un último pensamiento a su amigo, sin duda un arresto domiciliario era la mejor de las opciones para Lucius. Nunca hubiera esperado que fuera de la manos de Remus Lupin, pero sabía que allí había algo más.

Una idea, extraña pero no por ello imposible llegó a su mente, un recuerdo, una misión, Hogwarts y parecía asentar la primera pieza de un inmenso puzzle que parecían estar empezando a montar esos dos.

Remus podría ser un lobo, pero su amigo, como le había dicho a Sirius no era ningún corderito. Y el tiempo, como siempre, no haría más que demostrarlo.

o0o

Sirius y Severus salieron juntos del juicio que acababa de terminar en el Wizengamot. Dentro, aquel al que un día consideró un amigo había sido finalmente juzgado por sus crímenes.

Peter Pettigrew fue condenado a Azkaban, por la muerte de las trece personas en el puente en 1981. Ser un miembro activo del grupo de mortífagos y haber llevado a cabo torturas y asesinatos.

Verlo marchar maniatado hacia su destino, Azkaban, cerraba un círculo, una vida y empezaba otra.

El nombre de Sirius Black fue limpiado, y no había nadie más feliz de ello que el hombre a su lado.

En su propio juicio, Severus aportó pruebas y aquellas mismas memorias que le dio a Potter. Tanto el chico como varios miembros de la Orden testificaron a su favor.

Ambos eran héroes de guerra y sobre todo hombres libres por más de 20 años; libres para vivir aquel amor en guerra desde que se habían visto por primera vez en un andén de estación.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?—le preguntó Severus a Sirius.

—Lo que sea, contigo—dijo atrayéndolo a un beso cuando ambos dejaron el Ministerio.

—Necesito unas vacaciones—dijo Severus abrazándolo—. Unas largas vacaciones.

—Por favor, di que iremos a la playa, me muero por ver ese culo tuyo en un minibañador—dijo Sirius atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Severus rió, una risa fresca, y Sirius la amó. Sin guerra, sin mentiras, sin nada que les limitara, solo ellos dos.

 **FIN**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

22/6/2016 -23/7/2018

Esta fue la segunda historia que empecé a escribir en mi vida, la primera fue "Un año después", a pesar de dejarla en Hiatus durante un año, siempre me llamaba a volver a ella. Y aquí está, su final.

Como veis una puerta se cierra y se abre una ventana, espero que sigáis acompañándome en las dos historias que se abren ahora. Aún no están escritas, pero lo estarán, ya sabéis que no dejo nada inconcluso, debe ser una manía.

Gracias por leer, comentar y votar. Gracias por acompañarme este tiempo.

Nos vemos en otras historias.

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
